Si te enamoras pierdes
by Anyagears
Summary: Darte cuenta de que te gusta un chico no es algo bueno, que ese chico sea mayor que tú es malo pero que sea el mejor amigo de tu hermano mayor, ya es el colmo. Pareja principal Okikagu, Gintsu.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este no es el primer fic de Gintama que escribo pero sí el primero que subo así que espero que os guste y que dejeis reviews.**  
 **Por supuesto Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero sí esta historia.**

 **Hay un poco de Ooc, aunque trato de evitarlo (si en algún momento notáis que me salgo de los personajes, por favor decidmelo y lo mismo si veis alguna falta de ortografía) pero en el que más se nota es en Kamui, esto es así porque adoro la imagen de los hermanos yatos unidos, ¡no lo puedo evitar!**

Hay muchas cosas que Kagura, una chica de 16 años con un cabello rojo y unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules junto con una piel muy blanca, no entendía, cómo por qué anego no se deshacía ya del gorila, porque Shinpachi estaba tan obsesionado con esa cantante tan rara, porque Gin-chan era tan adicto a los dulces, como demonios su hermano había llegado a la universidad (esta no la entendía especialmente) y sobre todas las cosas, Kagura no entendía qué mal había hecho en sus vidas pasadas para que tuviera tal martirio en esta vida.

Su martirio personal tenía nombre y apellido, Okita Sougo, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Hacía cinco años que ambos tuvieron una pelea, y como son tal para cual, terminaron siendo amigos y al igual que su hermano era popular con las chicas cosa que podía entender en su hermano, pues ambos eran iguales lo que le hacía guapo automáticamente, con el pelo rojo largo en una trenza, los ojos azules y la piel blanca pero no podía entender que veían las chicas en ese espécimen, era más alto que ella, con los ojos rojos y el pelo entre castaño y rubio pero era un auténtico sádico… literalmente. Desde el primer momento en el que la conoció (pues en ese momento Kagura no vivía con su hermano) había hecho su hobbie particular molestar, insultarla…. Aunque tampoco es como si ella se quedara atrás

Esa reflexión venía ante la mirada burlona que el chico puso al verla salir de su habitación dispuesta a ir a clase.

\- Moños, gafas, uniforme cuatro tallas más grandes y además pantalones deportivos debajo. No hace falta decir que debes ser la estrella del instituto. – podía jurar que la burla brillaba con fuerza en los ojos rojos de él y para colmo el hecho de que fuera más alto que ella solo ayudaba a que se sintiera superior.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como aprender a robar impuestos a gente inocente – su hermano salía en ese momento de la cocina con cara de aburrido y la trenza mal hecha, ignorándolos.

\- Nah, eso ya sé cómo hacerlo, pero puedo robar un coche patrulla y llevarte a clase, seguro que tus compañeras sí son guapas.

\- Y tontas, seguro que en tu campo tienes éxito pero prefiero quedarme sin casa antes que pasar cinco minutos en un sitio tan reducido contigo, para empezar ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano?! Ver tu horrible cara desde por la mañana va a hacer que me sienta mal durante todo el día.

\- Tranquilidad, que no pasa nada. Roba el coche para mí y llévame a clases que voy tarde – el rostro sonriente de Kamui apareció en medio del de ambos que sin darse cuenta se habían acercado en una mirada retadora.

Ambos chicos empezaron a teorizar sobre los resultados de robar un coche siendo que Sougo se estaba preparando para ser policía así que Kagura los miró con los ojos medio cerrados a través de sus grades gafas y sin decirles nada salió de la casa.

Caminó con pasos fuertes, enfadada, cada vez que el chico aparecía por su casa era la misma historia. Discutían hasta que ella acababa de muy mal humor y él disfrutaba de ello, maldito sádico. Respiró hondo no queriendo darle más importancia de la que merecía y se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje, lo normal es que ella llegara tan tarde que tenía que apañárselas para colarse en clase sin que la notaran pero ese las clases empezaban con Gin-sensei y él era el que más tarde llegaba (de 20 a 45 minutos) por lo que podía darse el gusto de ir tranquila.

De camino a su clase hubo gente que la miró extrañados pero nadie dijo nada, su fama la precedía. No había mucha gente aún por lo que se dejó caer con aburrimiento en el asiento detrás de su amigo Shimura Shinpachi.

\- Bueno días Kagura-chan – con una sonrisa y una alegría que debían estar prohibidas a esas horas de la mañana la saludó ella en cambio contestó con un simple "yosh" – vamos Kagura-chan ¡debes empezar el día con más energía!

\- ¡Con demasiada energía he empezado! Ese imbécil ha vuelto a cabrearme – una vena se marcó en su sien al recordar al chico esa mañana, no es que hubiera sido especialmente molesto, de hecho solían más brutos e hirientes pero ese día se sentía molesta con él, porque sí.

\- ¿Te refieres a Okita-san? – el tono de Shinpachi le indicaba que estaba cansado de oír de él pero una voz aburrida impidió que Kagura contestara.

\- Si quieres, puedo cortarle su **** por ti – una chica morena llegó, con un rostro completamente inexpresivo y con los ojos rojos estaban ligeramente cerrados.

\- ¡Nobu-chan! – Kagura se alegró de verla, era la única persona que la apoyaba en su odio hacia el rubio - ¡hazlo por favor!

\- ¡NO SEÁIS SADICAS!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! – otra voz femenina se acercó corriendo. Esta vez fue una chica morena, con los ojos castaños y ligeramente más bajita quien se acercó corriendo en una pose dramática. Soyo era la mejor amiga de Kagura, hacían todo juntas y realmente la quería pero había una cosa de Soyo, una única cosa, que a Kagura no le gustaba. - Si haces eso ¡¿Cómo tendrán hijos?!

Sí, Soyo Tokugawa, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, estaba obsesionada con que ambos acabarían juntos, adoraba al sádico, solía imaginarlos como pareja, intentaba convencerla de que en verdad estaba enamorada de él e incluso alguna vez había intentado que el chico se fijase en Kagura haciendo alguna locura como maquillarla, vestidos y zapatos (todo a traición) y hablar sobre pretendientes imaginarlos en su presencia para intentar ponerlo celoso. Para desgracia de Soyo, él no hacía más que reírse de ella diciendo "pobres chicos, los compadezco, mira que enamorarse de un monstruo como tú" y en cambio era su hermano el que se ponía celoso y quería ir a su instituto para tener una charla de "imbéciles a hermano"

Aunque Kagura no tenía un mal cuerpo ni era fea, no era una chica a la que le preocupase su apariencia, ni la moda, ni nada que pudiese considerarse femenino. Era la capitana del club de kung fu, era famosa por su fuerza y porque no permitía que nadie se burlara de ella, solía golpear a los chicos, o a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante si había comida de por medio y es por ello que su fama era de bruta y glotona. Todo ello la tenía metida normalmente en algún lío que pagaba Gintoki (quien oficialmente seguía siendo su tutor legal), en definitiva Kagura era conocida en todo el instituto y lo último que pasaba por su cabeza eran esas cosas de novios y amores, para empezar ni siquiera se había enamorado alguna vez. Soyo solía decirle que era porque siempre había vivido con hombres, su padre, después Gin-sensei y finalmente con su hermano para, automáticamente, añadir que sí que estaba enamorada, del sádico, pero Kagura solía ignorar eso ultimo con cara de asco.

\- Soyo-chan por favor… harás que el desayuno de esta mañana me siente mal.

\- Pero Kagura-chan ¡es mi deber proteger tu decencia! – la cara de la chica era de auténtica preocupación.

\- No si yo le corto antes su **** - la cara de Nobume era de auténtica determinación.

\- Nobume-chan cortale lo que quieras menos su ****

\- No, Nobu-chan, cortarle su **** - Shinpachi sintió un tic en su ojo derecho viendo la discusión de esas tres mujeres.

\- Trío de sádicas, a vuestros sitios, ya.

Las tres chicas dejaron su discusión de "es mejor cortarle su **** o cortarle un brazo" para mirar al profesor Gintoki que entraba en ese momento en el aula. El cabello blanco despeinado, la cortaba con el nudo flojo, los ojos medio cerrados tras unas gafas y una motivación a 0 era lo que caracterizaba a ese hombre.

\- ¡Gin-chan! – el saludo de Kagura se pudo escuchar en toda el aula.

\- No me digas Gin-chan, soy Gin-sensei

\- Vale Gin-chan – el hombre se limitó a suspirar y decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Como sea, vamos a empezar la semana para que termine cuanto antes.

Dicho esto se giró a la pizarra y empezó a escribir. Kagura sintió a Nobume sentarse detrás de ella y a Soyo a su lado pero ella se dedicó a mirar por la ventana con expresión aburrida.

 **Por ahora, Kagura odia a Sougo, no puedo ponerla enamorada de la nada, tendrá un proceso por lo que por ahora no hay mucho romance, ¡pero tened paciencia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas! Ya estoy por aquí otra vez, no se preocupen que dejaré el fic terminado XD**

 **Al igual que en el primer capítulo, ¡si veis ooc o alguna falta de ortografía avisadme! Creí que tardaría más en subir el capítulo pero como mañana tengo examen me ha venido la inspiración y me he puesto a escribir así que aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo ¡A disfrutar!**

 **Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Kagura pasó cabeceando y sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decían los profesores las primeras horas de la mañana, lo único que consiguió despertarla fue cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Normalmente Soyo, Nobume y ella juntaban dos mesas y almorzaban juntas, a veces se unía Shinpachi cuando estaba con el club de fans de Otsu, otras veces Kyubei… pero ese día eran simplemente las tres.

\- ¡Por fin, uno de mis siete momentos favoritos del día! – aunque el bento de Kagura era de tamaño normal estaba a rebosar de comida.

\- ¿Siete? – Soyo detuvo sus palillos a mitad del trayecto para mirarla extrañada - ¿Ya no comes cinco veces al día?

\- No, hace unos días Gin-chan me dijo que iremos a un campeonato así que ahora tengo que comer más – mostró sus, irónicamente, delgados bíceps – Kamui dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer

\- ¿No crees que lo que quería era una excusa para comer más? – el tono inexpresivo de Nobume mientras comía eran como siempre.

\- La verdad es que no importa mucho – igualmente feliz se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

La conversación hubiera seguido sino fuera porque unas voces las interrumpieron, Sachan, una chica que con gafas y el pelo de color lila que era una masoquista y que acosaba a Gin-sensei pero que solía discutir con Zenzo, un chico con perilla y castaño con tanto pelo que apenas se podían ver sus ojos. Todos en la clase sabían que había algo entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Cómo pueden estar todo el día así?! ¿No se cansan de pelear? ¡Qué pesados! – Kagura paró de comer cuando notó que sus amigas la miraban con expresión incrédula. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No puedes decir eso Kagura-chan porque son exactamente igual que tú y Okita-san – desde el fondo del aula, donde Sachan y Zenzo estaban discutiendo, se les oyó gritar "¡no tenemos ese tipo de relación!"

\- Soyo-chan… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacarlo en cuanto tienes la menor oportunidad? Se me había pasado el cabreo – suspiró, era Soyo y con ella no podía alterarse.

\- ¡Porque os shipeo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué nos qué? ¿Sh-shi-sh-shipe qué?

\- Shipear, es cuando una persona apoya a muerte a dos personas como pareja – con la explicación de Nobume se hizo el silencio entre las tres.

\- ¡Pues no entiendo por qué! ¡Nos odiamos! – había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tratado ya de que Soyo entendiera eso.

\- ¡POR ESO MISMO! – Se levantó haciendo ruido con la silla y golpeando la mesa con las manos de tal forma que espantó a Kagura casi tirándola de su silla – ¡Os odiáis tanto que solo puede ser amor verdadero! ¡Estoy completamente segura de lo que digo!

\- Muy bien Soyo-chan, puedes estar todo lo segura que quieras pero deja ya el tema – Kagura se empezaba a cansar de verdad.

\- Muy bien, te daré un descanso.

Rápidamente el tema quedó apartado en un rincón de la mente de las chicas y hablaron sobre otros temas como el club de Kendo de Nobume, la vida amorosa de Shinpachi, sobre la posibilidad de ir al centro comercial el fin de semana y quizás también al karaoke, y también sobre el protagonista de la serie que las tres veían. Una vez terminado volvieron a la tediosidad de las clases con la expresión aburrida en los rostros.

Kagura se alegró de que el día hubiese terminado puesto que llegaba el momento favorito del día, la hora de ir al club. Antes cuando ella no era presidenta era la única chica pero desde que ella estaba a cargo había consigo que unas cuantas chicas se interesaran, estaba muy orgullosa de cómo lo llevaba.

\- Kagura, espera.

Conocía la voz por lo que frenó su carrera lo que casi provoca que se diera contra al suelo pero recuperó el equilibro en el último momento. Gintoki se acercó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si ella no fuera tarde al club ni tuviera prisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gin-chan? Voy tarde ¡y sin su fabulosa e increíble presidenta no pueden empezar!

\- ¿De dónde te has sacado lo de fabulosa e increíble? – Kagura fue a responder pero Gintoki continuó hablando – No importa, solo quería saber cómo te va en tu nuevo hogar.

\- Pues bien supongo, nos peleamos por la comida y el sádico pasa más tiempo allí que en su casa pero Sadaharu y yo nos estamos apañando, incluso tenemos un sistema para repartirnos las tareas de la casa… que no es que lo cumplamos pero sienta muy bien tenerlo.

\- Ah, qué bien – la cara del albino decía claramente que no había escuchado ni una palabra de su monólogo – Tú sabes que… bueno…

El adulto se rascó la cabeza mientras desviaba la cabeza, Kagura casi se atrevería a decir que avergonzado, después de unos segundos en silencio pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir por fin habló.

\- Puedes volver cuando quieras, lo sabes ¿no?

A Kagura no le sorprendió, al contrario, el día que se mudó también se lo dijo justo después de hacer un par de bromas tipo "no tiene devolución". Los días que había vivido con Gintoki los consideraba los más felices y divertidos de su vida, pero también había esperado mucho tiempo para poder volver a tener una relación "normal" con su hermano y ahora que tenía la oportunidad sentía que al menos tenía que internarlo. Eso no quitaba que no tuviera en cuenta el ofrecimiento que la llenó de alegría, así que le regaló una sonrisa grande, de esas que muestran todos los dientes y son de verdad.

\- ¡Lo sé Gin-chan! Tú solo espera, tarde o temprano cometerá un error y volveré contigo – Gintoki le sonrió con ternura y le revolvió el pelo antes de seguir caminando.

\- Pero no vuelvas sin haberle sacado todo el dinero que puedas – con esa frase y levantando su mano a modo de despido se fue.

Las horas de entrenamiento pasaron más rápido para Kagura, esa pequeña conversación había logrado alegrarle el día y se podía apreciar fácilmente en la sonrisa que mantuvo durante todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Kagura-chan!

La última de sus compañeras se despidió y Kagura se dispuso a volver a su casa. El trayecto de vuelta por las tardes se le hacía más largo que cuando tenía que ir a la escuela por las mañanas pero ni siquiera eso pudo menguar un poco su nuevo buen humor. En su casa las partes de su uniforme formaron un camino que llevaba hasta el cuarto de baño donde tomó una ducha cantando tan alto que un vecino tuvo que pedirle que cantara más bajo o que al menos cambiara de canción, pero no le hizo caso, una vez salió de la ducha y se vistió se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo durante un instante.

Puede que no fuese femenina pero Kagura pensaba que no estaba tan mal, vestida con una blusa roja y unos pantalones vaqueros, con sus moños a cada lado de su cabeza y sin gafas (que no las necesitaba pero a ella le gustaba usar) Kagura pensó que era bastante linda. Con una gran sonrisa de autoestima salió de la casa con su gran perro blando Sadaharu (otro motivo de queja por parte de los vecinos) dispuesta a dar un gran paseo y después de divertirse en el parque durante una hora volvió a su casa tan solo un par de minutos antes que su hermano.

\- ¡Anda estás aquí! Jamás lo hubiera sospechado, ni siquiera con el camino de prendas – Kagura lo miró aburrida.

\- ¿Y tu novio? ¿Te ha dejado? Yo no pienso aguantarte deprimido, ¿eh?

Kagura intentó reprimir la sonrisa sádica, de verdad que lo intentó, pero burlarse de su hermano era un placer demasiado grande. Kamui le devolvió una sonrisa que debería ser inocente.

\- ¡Eres taaaaan graciosa! No le eches tanto de menos que estará aquí en un rato – Kagura bufó – lleva un par de días en plan misterioso, dice que luego vendrá con una sorpresa.

\- ¡Ay que te va a pedir matrimonio!

\- ¡Vale, te has pasado!

Se lanzó hacía ella en una actitud juguetona mientras ella huía riéndose a carcajadas. Si antes estaba feliz ahora lo estaba más. De pequeños ambos estaban muy unidos, siempre jugando juntos, durmiendo juntos… Kamui había sido el héroe de Kagura, pero su padre empezó a viajar y ambos tuvieron que separarse. Ella fue a vivir con Gintoki y la relación entre hermanos empezó a enfriarse, nunca dejaron de verse pero ya no era lo mismo. Por ese mismo motivo el estar jugando de esa forma con él era algo especial para ella.

Justo cuando Kamui la alcanzó un pitido los distrajo y tan solo dos segundos después una voz que Kagura no soportaba los interrumpió.

\- ¡Chinos, salid a la calle! - ambos hermanos se miraron un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Okita Sougo estaba parado fuera, apoyado en un brillante coche de color negro. Tenía una postura creída y sobreactuada, y una sonrisa de idiota que a Kagura le daban ganas de quitar con un puñetazo.

\- Te has comprado un coche – Y Kamui como todo buen hombre se acercó a admirar el vehículo y a hacer preguntas, Kagura lo miró sin mucho interés.

\- No te acerques mucho China, tu olor puede quedar impregnado y eso no sería agradable – la sonrisa que le dedicó le dijo claramente que buscaba provocarla.

\- ¿A quién le has robado el dinero, gilipollas? – pero Kagura sabía que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

\- A Hijibaka, por supuesto pero eso no es lo importante, como soy una persona misericorde y los animales deforme me dan pena, te dejaré apreciarlo. – Kagura se acercó un poco más, ignorando a Kamui que miraba todos los rincones.

\- Es un coche negro, punto, no sé qué más hay que apreciar, sádico con cara de niña.

\- Pues hay que apreciar que si antes era popular entre las chicas, ya no habrá quien se me resista – Kagura rodó los ojos

\- ¡Oh por favor! – Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su boca a modo de altavoz - ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS CAZAFANTASMAS!

Kagura disfrutó cada segundo que duró la cara de molestia que Sougo puso y disfrutó aún más la pequeña vena de enfado que se marcaba en su sien.

\- Ahora por lista ya no te llevaré a ningún lado – ofendido le devolvió un gesto de enfado.

\- ¡Como si quisiese que lo hicieras! ¡Puedes meterte tu horrible coche por donde nunca da el sol!

\- Pues te iba a doler un poco – Kamui dejó de admirar el coche y volvió a ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? – ofreció Sougo emocionado, acariciando el coche.

\- ¡Claro! – en menos de dos segundos Kamui se había subido al asiento del copiloto pero Kagura se dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar en su casa.

\- China ¿A dónde vas? – giró su cabeza para ver a Sougo que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿No que no querías que no me subiera para no dejar mi olor?

\- Vas a hacer que me arrepienta ¡sube de una vez!

No es que le hiciera ilusión pasear en coche, ni pasar tiempo con él pero por algún motivo tampoco quiso dejar pasar la oferta así que se encogió de hombros y se lanzó hacia el asiento trasero. Se abrochó el cinturón mientras pensaba que empezaba a ser emocionante a la vez que también pensaba "¿Cómo puede ser emocionante una tontería como esto?"

Kagura tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado bien, Sougo aceleraba cuando veía a alguien cruzando la calle y cuando veía la cara de terror de la persona frenaba haciendo reír a Kamui y a Kagura.

\- ¡Ha sido divertido! – Kamui caminó hacia la casa con una sonrisa y ambos brazos en su nuca. – Hay que repetirlo otro día.

\- Sí, porque no – Sougo hizo gesto que daba a entender que no le importaba mucho - ¿Qué piensas China, reconocerás ya mi grandeza?

Con una sonrisa ladeada se apoyó en el coche y Kagura pensó dos cosas, la primera que parecía que lo habían pegado al coche y la segunda que por media hora había olvidado lo que el chico era realmente, un sádico.

\- Tú lo que quieres es que vuelva a llamar a los cazafantasmas. – esta vez el chico no se lo tomó a mal sino que parecía que esperaba esa respuesta pues sonrió con superioridad.

\- Bah, una China bruta como tú no puede comprender mi grandiosidad – Kagura hizo un puchero de enfado.

\- ¡Imbécil! – gritó mientras corría hacia su casa.

\- ¡Plana! – Sougo abrió la puerta del coche e hizo el movimiento de subir.

\- ¡Pues que sepas que tú tienes tanto cerebro como yo pecho! – cerró la puerta de un portazo pero llegó a escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¡En ese caso déjame echar un vistazo porque te aseguro que tengo mucho cerebro!

Cerró su puño derecho con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de salir para darle un golpe en la cara, en su rostro se podía apreciar el sonrojo de vergüenza. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de soltar un grito de frustración (que provocó que Kamui soltara el plato de comida que sostenía y gritara preocupado "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!") fue "¿Cómo puede Soyo pensar que me gusta ese espécimen?"

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo y si alguien sabe como hacer para poner la línea que separa mis comentarios de la historia que me lo diga por favor, que no sé como hacerlo XD  
De momento Sougo no aparece mucho pero quiero que se note que son dos personas de distintas edades y que por ello sus rutinas son distintas, no os preocupeis que irá apareciendo más. También quería aclarar que apenas tendrán peleas físicas, me encanta cuando tienen esas peleas pero creo que Sougo siendo un "adulto" y a punto de ser polícia quedaría mal que peleará con Kagura de esa forma.  
Quería preguntaros ¿qué opinais de poner a Mitsuba viva? La verdad que no sé muy bien qué hacer con ella... xD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dejad reviews que me hicieron muy feliz *O***


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Perdón por la tardanza pero lo bueno es que ahora tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones así que espero subir el siguiente antes XD**

 **Este capítulo me ha sido pensado cuidadosamente ¡así que espero que os guste!**

 **Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

El sonido que anunciaba el fin de las clases durante el fin de semana fue recibido con alegría por todos, pero probablemente Kagura fue la que más lo celebró. La emoción la llevó a coger el libro de historia y a lanzarlo por los aires mientras gritaba con alegría. El profesor Katsura la regañó con un simple y tranquilo "Líder no tires los libros" a la vez que él mismo tiraba sus papeles pero Kagura ya se encontraba metiendo sus cosas en la mochila a la fuerza.

\- Vaya Kagura-chan, te veo de buen humor – Shinpachi se dio la vuelta en su asiento para mirarla con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que estoy de buen humor! Podré dormir todo el fin de semana y mañana vamos al centro comercial – Nobume levantó su pulgar en un gesto de aprobación pero con un rostro aburrido.

\- Nos vemos mañana Kagura-chan, hasta mañana Shinpachi-kun – Soyo se despidió con un gesto tierno.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! – Ambos chicos se despidieron a la vez – ¿Entonces te vas a casa ya?

\- Sí, hoy no tengo actividades del club.

\- Bueno pues que tengas un buen fin de semana Kagura-chan – se puso de pie y la miró muy serio – y haz tus deberes.

\- Se hará lo que se pueda.

Ese día la vuelta a casa no se hizo tan larga, los fines de semana eran la definición de felicidad para Kagura. Nadie podía ignorar la sonrisa tan grande que llevaba la pelirroja por la calle.

No se extrañó cuando encontró su casa vacía, ella había ido bastante deprisa y su hermano tardaría en volver ese día así que comió sola y con lentitud viendo una serie en el ordenador que compartían Kamui y ella. A media tarde decidió que era hora de sacar a pasear Sadaharu, cuando vivía con Gin conseguía escaquearse de hacerlo pero ya no podía hacerlo.

Ese día se dispuso dar un largo paseo en vez de ir a jugar al parque como normalmente hacía, no sabía muy bien porqué cambió la rutina pero una cosa tenía clara, no esperaba encontrarse con ella.

Mitsuba Okita, la hermana mayor del sádico. Quizás lo único bueno que el chico tenia pues Kagura la adoraba al igual que Mitsuba a ella. Siempre era buena con ella y le solía dar comida e incluso insistió para que la llamara "nee-chan" y Kagura lo hizo simplemente por lo mucho que Sougo se quejó negándose a ello. Se divertía mucho ya que al chico no parecía gustarle que su hermana la adorase, él era una persona completamente diferente cuando su hermana estaba cerca ya que no había tenido padres y fue su hermana quien lo crió, era educado, amable, simpático y un montón más de calificativos que no le pegaban en absoluto ¡incluso se sonrojaba! Aún podía recordar con diversión el día que la joven le enseñó el álbum de fotos donde salía Sougo en distintas edades y situaciones (algunas bochornosas), vio todas las fotos con una sonrisa de maldad observando la cara de odio que tenía puesta ya que no podía intervenir sin ofender a su entusiasmada hermana.

\- ¡Kagura-chan!

Vio como la mujer se acercaba a ella, debía reconocer que a pesar de parecerse tanto al sádico ella era muy guapa, una de esas chicas femeninas, delicadas e inocentes que Gin siempre le decía a Kagura que no era. Con su pelo rubio y corto moviéndose ligeramente con el viento y los ojos rojos brillando con ilusión terminó por acercarse a ella y en el mismo movimiento la abrazó apachuchandola.

\- ¡Kagura-chan pero que bonita estás!

\- Nee-chan no puedo respirar - la mujer la dejó ir riéndose tiernamente al ver el sonrojo de Kagura.

\- ¿Cuando te acostumbrarás a los cumplidos? - Kagura no contestó inflando sus mofletes con vergüenza haciéndola reír otra vez - Sou-chan me contó que ahora vives con tu hermano ¿estás contenta?

\- ¡Mucho! Aunque echo de menos a Gin-chan... - la joven rubia solo sonrió con ternura.

\- Sadaharu también está aquí, tú también eres muy lindo - esta vez sus mimos fueron dirigidos a el perro blanco que los recibió con gusto - iba a ver a Sou-chan al cuartel, pronto podrá empezar a ejercer y está muy entusiasmado.

Kagura no preguntó porque le contaba algo que no le interesaba en absoluto debido a la tierna sonrisa que puso al hablar de su hermano pequeño así que en cambio asintió sin añadir nada.

\- Te enseñó el coche, ¿verdad? ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Ha trabajado mucho para poder conseguirlo.

Y dejó que siguiera con su monólogo y en cambio pensó que era una tonta ¿cómo había podido creerse que de verdad le había robado el dinero a Toshi? Ni siquiera dudó un segundo cuando se lo dijo a pesar de que se notaba claramente que era una mentira. Eso la hizo enfadarse aunque no sabía si con ella misma o con el chico.

\- ¿Y te gustaron los pasteles? - Kagura olvidó su enfado y volvió a prestar atención a la mujer.

\- ¿Pasteles? ¿Qué pasteles?

\- Los que hice de fresa, Sou-chan te los llevó el otro día, ¿no?

\- No - negó también con la cabeza - me acordaría de ser así...

Para sorpresa de Kagura, Mitsuba frunció el ceño en un gesto que debería ser de enfado pero que a ella no le quedaba así.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! De verdad... Ahora mismo vamos a ir tú y yo a pedirle explicaciones.

Kagura dejo que la agarrara por la muñeca y la arrastrara, principalmente porque ver como el sádico sería regañado era una situación que no se perdería por nada del mundo y sobre todo porque nadie le quita comida a Kagura, nadie. Ni siquiera cuando estaba completamente segura de que esa comida estaba hecha con mucho picante.

Mitsuba tiraba de Kagura quien a su vez tiraba de la correa de Sadaharu. La mujer se dedicaba a hablar por lo bajo sobre que eso no estaba bien y sobre Sou-chan y tratar mejor pero Kagura tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una cara aburrida por lo que casi ni se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su destino.

Para sorpresa de ambas Sougo se encontraba en la mismísima puerta. Kagura estaba segura de que jamás se acostumbraría a verle con una camisa metida dentro de un pantalón ligeramente elegante aunque la sospechosa postura que tenía le quitaba elegancia.

\- Aneue ¿Qué haces aquí…y con China? - Su rostro tenía una expresión de extrañeza.

\- Sou-chan, ¿No tienes nada que decir? – Mitsuba colocó los brazos en su cintura pero se seguía viendo igual de tierna.

\- No lo sé… ¿China qué pasa?

Eso fue suficiente para ella, cogió impulso y se lanzó sobre él al grito de "¡MI COMIDA!". Sougo no se lo esperaba por lo que recibió la embestida de golpe y cayó de espalda con ella sobre él intentando darle algún golpe mientras él, inmovilizado debajo de ella, intentaba esquivarlos. Sadaharu se limitaba a jadear a un lado de todo ellos.

\- ¡Estate quieta! ¿Qué comida? ¿De qué hablas? – se enfadó de verdad cuando Kagura consiguió darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

\- Sou-chan el otro día te di unos pasteles para que se los dieras a Kagura-chan pero ella no los recibió

Mitsuba no terminó de explicar la situación, Sougo y Kagura dejaron de pelear, ella encima de él, quieta y mirándolo, esperando una explicación mientras él ponía un rostro inocente.

\- Ah, eso – aclaró- En el camino me dio hambre y me los comí – se encogió de hombros aburrido.

\- ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!

Estaba segura, por la expresión que él puso, que realmente estaba temiendo por su vida. Ignoró a Mitsuba pidiendo clemencia por su hermano y levantó sus manos dispuesta a llevarlas a su cuello y ahogarlo. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un gran estruendo que sonó dentro del cuartel, los tres se quedaron paralizados unos segundos observando salir un poco de humo de una de las ventanas y no mucho después la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió un hombre de ojos azules con el pelo negro ligeramente chamuscado y la cara manchada con hollín.

\- ¡SOUGO!

\- ¡Sou-chan qué has hecho ahora! – Mitsuba corrió hacia el moreno y sacó un pañuelo - ¿Está bien Hijikata-san?

\- Aneue solo ha sido una pequeña broma.

\- ¡¿PEQUEÑA?! CASI ME QUEMAS VIVO.

Kagura se reía desde el suelo, su enfado había quedado olvidado para poder reírse del moreno. Dejó de carcajear cuando Sougo agarró su antebrazo y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie, a continuación la colocó delante de él.

\- No puedes hacerme nada Hijikata-san ¡tengo una china de nivel 50! – una vena se marcó en la frente de Kagura.

\- ¡¿por qué de nivel 50?! ¡Yo soy nivel 80! – giró su cabeza para mirarlo indignada.

\- ¿80? Ese nivel es muy alto, el 50 está bien. Es cuando estás justo en la mitad del videojuego, cuando eres fuerte pero aún tienes que mejorar.

\- ¡Qué más dará el nivel! – Hijikata seguía gritando enfado mientras Mitsuba intentaba detenerlo.

\- Sou-chan esto no está bien, primero los pasteles de Kagura-chan y después esto. No puedes tratar así a tus amigos.

Kagura aun estando sujeta por él, le dedicó una sonrisa de burla a sabiendas de que ni podía negar lo de amigos ni podía defenderse ante ella. A él se le tensó los músculos mientras ponía un gesto de obediencia.

\- Si aneue, lo siento por lo de los pasteles aunque solo puedo prometer no volver a intentar gastarle una broma a Hijibaka.

\- ¿Intentar? ¡Ven aquí engendro del mal!

\- Sou-chan acompaña a Kagura-chan hasta su casa, por favor.

Todos sabían que Mitsuba solo lo hacía para que el chico se marchara de allí y dejará de provocar al hombre, el cual Kagura sospechaba por el nivel de su enfado que ya había sufrido varios intentos de homicidio durante el día. Sougo se encogió de hombros una vez más.

\- Vale, vamos china.

Extrañada Kagura llamó a Sadaharu y lo siguió después de despedirse con "¡adiós nee-chan, adiós Toshi!" (Ignoró el grito de contestación de "¡No me llames Toshi!") Y con Sadaharu alcanzó al rubio que no se había detenido a esperarla.

\- No hace falta que me acompañes, imbécil – se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

\- Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo… pero aneue me lo ha pedido.

Kagura lo aceptó así que no dijo nada más y se limitaron a caminar uno al lado de otro en completo silencio. Él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella con la correa de Sadaharu en una mano que los miraba de vez en cuando, quizás pensando porque ambos llevaban más de la mitad del camino caminando juntos pero en completo silencio y sin mirarse. A Kagura en realidad no le importaba, no le resultaba incómodo e incluso podría decir que era algo agradable (aunque jamás lo diría)

Iba tan ensimismada que la voz de Sougo al hablar casi le provocó un ataque al corazón y un pequeño salto.

\- China – lo miró con una mano en el corazón y un gesto nervioso - ¿Por qué usas gafas? Ni siquiera las necesitas.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa nada de mí?

\- Era simple curiosidad, las empezaste a usar de un día para otro – ignoró la mirada de sospecha que Kagura le dirigía.

\- ¡Kamui me las regaló! – Respondió contenta después de unos segundos – dijo que me hacían parecer guay.

Después de casi un minuto en silencio él empezó a reírse.

\- ¡Seguro que es por eso! No tiene nada que ver con su sobreprotección y sus celos – Kagura infló sus mofletes en un berrinche – sabes que tengo razón.

\- Y tú sabes que quiero quitarte esa sonrisa de superioridad de un golpe.

\- Sí, lo sé pero para mi suerte – dejó de caminar – hemos llegado.

Kagura miró su propia casa con sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado ni de que se había hecho de noche. Las luces estaban encendidas por lo que s hermano ya debía haber llegado.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – se giró a tiempo de ver su espalda alejarse.

\- ¡No esperes que te dé las gracias, idiota!

\- No lo hago, gafotas.

Ni siquiera se giró para insultarla, simplemente siguió su camino tranquilamente y por una vez Kagura no se sentía enfadada. Con una sonrisa abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar y cerrarla se permitió girar la mirada su espalda una vez más.

 **Kagura empieza a ver un lado de Sougo que no conocía~** **  
** **Quiero dar las gracias a "I love okikagu" (yo también), "mi-chan", "anonymous D", "lu89", "mitsuki", "Jugem Jugem", "yayil777", Guest 1 (tu idea me sirvió para este capítulo xD), a "Guest 2" y a todas las que me dejáis** **y dejasteis reviews y que seguramente se me ha pasado mencionar. Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir con este fic. ¡Un beso a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Volví! Como prometí he tardado menos con este capítulo y espero dejar subido el siguiente antes de volver a las clases también.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! he querido hacer un capítulo más "tranquilito" pero a la vez que se noten los avances.**

 **Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Kagura despertó el sábado de buen humor. Se dio el lujo de quedarse mirando el techo durante unos minutos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después se desperezó con lentitud y rodó un poco por la cama. Escuchó un sonido en el salón y dedujo que Kamui debía estar allí haciendo el vago. Estiró su brazo para poder ver su móvil y una vez lo hizo abrió mucho los ojos.

\- LLEGO TARDE.

Apartó las sábanas de una patada y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de baño ignorando a Kamui que estaba tumbado en el sofá con el mando de la consola en las manos y muy atento a la pantalla. Apenas tardó diez minutos en ducharse y en vestirse con un pantalón corto y la primera camiseta que alcanzó en el montón hecho bola que tenía en el armario, una roja sin mangas y con capucha. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de entretenerse en hacer sus moños, con el pelo suelto y mojado corrió hasta su hermano en el sofá y sin decir nada extendió la mano en una petición muda hacia él que la miró un segundo antes de volver a la pantalla.

\- Qué.

\- Dinero, voy a salir.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo dinero?

\- El calvo manda dinero para los DOS. Tú y yo, así que dame mi parte – ante el silencio de Kamui una vena se marcó en su frente - ¡dame dinero o tu personaje morirá! – le arrebató el mando y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡Vale, vale te daré dinero pero dame eso!

Sonrió victoriosa antes de devolverle el mando y extender la mano otra vez. Kamui llevó la suya al bolsillo de su pantalón y de su cartera sacó unos billetes que ni tiempo tuvo de acercar a Kagura puesta esta se los quitó de un movimiento.

\- ¡Me largo!

\- Si alguien intenta secuestrarte dale una patada en las pelotas.

Kagura le gritó un sí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegó al punto de encuentro con veinte minutos de retraso, mientras corría vio a Soyo a Nobume esperandolas. Frenó al estar frente a ellas y se detuvo para poder recuperar el aliento mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

\- L-l-lo si-ento – se disculpó intentando recuperar el aliento aún – Me quedé dormida.

\- No pasa nada Kagura-chan.

Soyo posó su mano en la espalda de Kagura intentando reconfortarla, el vestido azul de Soyo le rozó la cara antes de enderezarse y con más tranquilidad se fijó en Nobume quien también iba con una blusa azul y unos pantalones cortos aunque con unas medias hasta media pierna.

\- Sospechábamos que esto pasaría –explicó Nobume - así que mientras te esperábamos hemos tomado un helado.

Kagura les sonrió, no había nadie que la conociera tan bien como sus amigas (sin contar a Gin-chan, por supuesto), y con renovadas energías empezaron su recorrido.

\- ¿Habéis hecho ya los deberes que nos mandaron? – Kagura bufó ante la pregunta de Soyo – Tomaré eso como un no.

\- Deberías hacerlos, no creo que Oboro-sensei pase por alto que los vuelvas a llevar sin hacer – miró a Nobume con una expresión de meditación.

\- … Tienes razón, él no ¡pero Madao sí que lo hará! Así que no tengo que hacerlos todos – y volvió a sonreír con felicidad.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo – cambió de tema Soyo – ayer mi hermano y yo fuimos al teatro ¡y fue genial!

Nobume y Kagura escucharon la anécdota de Soyo con atención aunque duró bastante, ya habían visitado una tienda de ropa y otra de objetos eléctricos cuando por fin terminó de contarles su viernes.

\- ¿Y vosotras? ¿Qué hicisteis ayer?

Kagura palideció mientras Nobume empezaba a contar que estuvo en el club de kendo. Sabía que si le contaba a Soyo su paseo con el sádico, empezaría a gritar entusiasmada y posiblemente no la dejaría tranquila aunque también sabía que no podía mentirle… no se le daba nada bien. Sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar el día anterior mientras sus amigas la miraban esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Kagura-chan? – Kagura miró a Soyo confusa – llevas cinco minutos callada y con una sonrisa ¿Qué pasa? – sin saber muy bien por qué sintió su rostro caliente.

\- Yo… no hice nada especial, me encontré con Mitsuba-neechan y… estuvimos hablando – bueno, eso no era mentira del todo.

Ambas dieron su respuesta por buena y pronto el tema quedó olvidado.

El tiempo empezó a pasar deprisa, empezaron a visitar todas las tiendas con las que se encontraban mientras hacían tonterías y las fotografiaban, solo esperaba que esa foto que le habían tomado con un vestido demasiado femenino para su gusto y con una pose "femenina" exagerada mientras guiñaba un ojo y lanzaba un beso a la cámara no la viera nadie jamás o probablemente moriría de vergüenza. Se dio el capricho de comprar un vestido rojo que estaba segura que no usaría a menudo, pero que le había gustado mucho. Siguieron visitando tiendas, comprando cosas y haciéndose fotos hasta que al medio día les entró hambre.

\- Me han dicho que hay un nuevo restaurante por aquí ¿Queréis ir?

Kagura gritó entusiasmada por probar comida nueva y rápidamente siguieron a Nobume hasta el sitió nuevo. El cual era le pareció bastante bonito a Kagura. Se sentaron junto a una gran ventana y miraron la carta de comida.

\- La comida tiene buena pinta – Soyo miró los platos de las personas sentadas al lado de ellas – y tiene buenos precios. Creo que a partir de ahora vendremos más a menudo – las tres sonrieron al estar de acuerdo.

Una camarera se acercó a tomar sus órdenes y a Kagura le llamó la atención debido a dos cicatrices que tenía en su cara pero que no la afeaba, era una rubia con el pelo recogido y los ojos con un color que no sabía decir si eran azules o violetas. Aunque parecía un poco seria, apuntó las órdenes con rapidez y desapareció de la vista de Kagura, no tardó mucho en volver con las órdenes de las tres (Kagura tuvo que sacrificar un poco de comida si quería seguir disfrutando el resto de la tarde). Realmente le parecía curiosa esa mujer.

\- ¡Esto está realmente bueno! – Los ojos de Kagura brillaban con ilusión - ¡tengo que traer aquí a Gin-chan!

Kagura saboreó la comida, era agradable comer algo que tuviera sabor por una vez ya que ni ella ni Kamui eran buenos cocineros, sus comidas solían tener un sabor horrible o en el mejor de los casos no tener sabor alguno. Terminaron de comer y pagaron para poder seguir con el día pero antes de salir por la puerta Kagura buscó con la mirada a la camarera rubia y la despidió agitando la mano y con una sonrisa, la mujer pareció sorprendida al principio pero después le devolvió una sonrisa gentil y alzó su mano también.

No fue buena idea ir a la máquina de baile justo después de comer, casi vomitó ya que Nobume y ella se lo tomaron muy en serio al ir muy igualadas, mientras Soyo las animaba a ambas y las grababa con su móvil, al final ganó Nobume pero con muy pocos puntos de diferencia. Siguieron probando juegos que por algún motivo las tres se tomaban muy en serio.

\- ¡Quiero entrar a esta tienda! – gritó Soyo mientras señalaba con su dedo

Kagura se fijó en la tienda una vez entraron, había muchos productos femeninos tales como maquillaje, perfumes… no le interesaba mucho pero siguió a sus amigas a el interior después de encogerse de hombros. Soyo lo miraba todo muy entusiasmada, Nobume curioseaba algunas cosas mientras que ella las miraba sin mucho interés.

\- ¿No hay nada que te guste, Kagura-chan? – miró a Soyo sorprendida.

\- mmm… no la verdad… sabes que a mí no me gustan mucho estas cosas – Soyo sonrió comprensiva

\- Echa un vistazo de todas formas.

Kagura asintió sin mucha convicción y empezó a mirar las cosas con más atención. El maquillaje era algo que definitivamente no le interesaba, los perfumes aunque le gustaban los olores sabía que no los usaría. Siguió dando vueltas hasta que vio algo que sí llamó su atención.

Se acercó al estante donde estaban los pintauñas, jamás se había fijado en ellos pero los colores del estante le llamaron la atención por lo que empezó a ojearlos.

\- ¿te gusta alguno Kagura? – dio un pequeño salto ante la voz de Nobume.

\- Este no me desagrada… - observó el pequeño bote de color verde que sostenía en su mano.

\- ¡Yo te lo regalo! – Soyo apareció de la nada gritándole.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No es necesario Soyo-chan! Yo puedo hacerlo.

Miró sorprendida a Soyo cuando esta agarró sus manos y la miró con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

\- Déjame hacerlo, por favor. Quiero hacerlo ¡te quedará precioso Kagura-chan!

\- Vale, Soyo-chan si tanta ilusión te hace puedes hacerlo.

Vio como le arrebató el pequeño bote y corrió hacia la chica que atendía la tienda con varias cosas que ella quería comprar, sospechaba que tenía prisas por si acaso ella cambiaba de opinión.

\- Toma Kagura-chan.

Le extendió la pequeña bolsita que recibió con una sonrisa de felicidad y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Iba a darle las gracias cuando una voz la interrumpió. Empezaba a cansarse de que la interrumpieran.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Estáis solas?

Las tres se giraron hacia la voz y las tres fruncieron el ceño al ver que se les había acercado un grupo de chicos. Cuatro chicos sonreían hacia ellas con lo que Kagura creía que era un intento de parecer atractivos pero a ella le parecieron idiotas simplemente.

\- ¿Eres ciego o qué te pasa? ¿No ves que estamos juntas imbécil?

Kagura habló con desprecio y el chico que había hablado alzó las manos en un gesto de paz.

\- Tranquila pelirroja, solo queríamos saber si os gustaría ir a algún sitio a divertiros con nosotros – una vena se marcó en la sien de Kagura.

\- ¡No me llames pelirroja gilipollas! – enfadada se dispuso a darle una patada para que entendiera que no quería ir con ellos pero una voz se lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Además, su novio es policía así que si no queréis tener problemas será mejor que os marchéis! – Gritó Soyo muy enfadada - ¡Y solo tiene ojos para él, no lo engañaría con chicos como vosotros!

Kagura miró a Soyo aún con la pose lista para dar la patada, sus manos y su boca se abrían y se cerraban en un gesto nervioso. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que se mezclaba con los mechones de su pelo suelto. No podía creerse lo que su mejor amiga acababa de soltar a gritos en pleno centro comercial y no sabía que la espantaba más sí que hubiera dicho que el sádico era su novio o que sólo tenía ojos para él.

\- Largaos ya.

La expresión dura de Nobume y sus ojos serios fueron los que terminaron de espantar a los chicos quienes sorprendidos se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de allí con rapidez. Kagura se giró hacia Soyo una vez más y aún muy sonrojada.

\- ¡¿Soyo-chan como dices eso?! – Soyo la miró con inocencia en sus grandes ojos marrones.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Solo quería que nos dejaran en paz – Kagura tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que era su mejor amiga y que la quería.

\- ¡Podías haber dicho otra cosa o dejar que le diera una paliza! – llevó las manos a sus mejillas y las sintió muy calientes.

\- ¿Por eso te pones tan roja? – Nobume intervino con una expresión neutra.

\- Es verdad Kagura-chan, tampoco es tan grave… - observó con horror como Soyo abría sus ojos con sorpresa y después ponía una expresión de felicidad – Kagura-chan… acaso… ¡¿No será qué-?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Interrumpió Kagura empezando a sentir las orejas calientes también – ¡Pero lo has gritado y todo el centro comercial lo ha escuchado! Podrías haberles dicho que bakaniki es el busca peleas más famoso que hay… No quiero que nadie piense que ese intento de ser humano y yo… como… ew.

Soyo cambió la expresión de felicidad por una de decepción y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

\- No me vuelvas a ilusionar así Kagura-chan.

\- Soyo-chan no vuelvas tú a hacer algo como eso por favor, alguien conocido podría escucharte.

Soyo se limitó a hacer un puchero y a murmurar por lo bajo "Lo que tú digas Kagura-chan", siguieron paseando para intentar olvidar lo que acababa de pasar pero Kagura solo podía tocar su rostro preguntándose porque el calor no desaparecía.

Para desgracia de las chicas el sol empezó a ponerse y decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa. Caminaron juntas un trozo del camino hasta que cada una tuvo que tomar un camino diferente. Kagura llegó a su casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Entró en su casa y vio a su hermano justo donde lo había dejado pero esta vez tumbado en el sofá.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – se lo gritó justo en el oído solo por maldad y se río.

\- Ya te he oído.

La apartó sentándose y se fijó en las bolsas que llevaba, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba preguntándose en que había sido invertido su dinero, a su vez Kagura se fijó en la mesita enfrente del sofá, donde había dos mandos de la consola, dos vasos, una gaseosa y bolsas de patatas vacías.

\- ¿Has tenido visita?

\- Sí, Sougo ha estado aquí – Kagura rodó los ojos – le ha extrañado que no estuvieras, me ha preguntado dónde estabas.

\- ¿Y? – no entendía que trataba de decirle.

\- Pues… - Kamui la miró muy fijamente – que me di cuenta que yo tampoco sabía dónde estabas. ¿Dónde has estado?

\- A buenas horas te preguntas eso, bakaniki.

\- Lo he intentado – Kamui se encogió de hombros y se levantó – haré de comer. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Y tus gafas?!

Kagura llevó una mano a su rostro dándose cuenta por primera vez de que no las llevaba.

\- Las he olvidado, cómo iba tarde – le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿Has estado paseando sin ellas? ¿Y la gente te ha visto?

Kagura decidió dejarlo hablando solo y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, sin embargo se tumbó en su cama y abrazó un cojín sin querer pensar en nada. No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida abrazando muy fuerte el cojín contra su cuerpo.

 **Cuando las amigas nos juntamos podemos llegar a dar miedo...**

 **¡Tsukuyo ha aparecido! Debo reconocer que el principal motivo de querer poner Gintsu (a parte de que son adorables) es la pena que me da imaginar a Gin viviendo solo después de haber vivido con Kagura xD**

 **Como siempre quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me dejáis** **reviews, ¡me hace muy feliz ver como realmente os va gustando este fic!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Chan chan! ¡Sorpresa! A tan solo unos días de subir el capítulo anterior aquí os traigo otro. La inspiración me ha llegado y lo he escrito todo hoy xD**

 **Este capítulo es muy importante así que si veis ooc avisadme, aunque viendo los últimos capítulos del manga con Kamui ya no estoy tan segura de que haya ooc.**

 **Al final del capítulo pondré unas explicaciones pero antes de empezar quiero decirle a Leonor que se me adelantó preguntando la edad de Okita, la cual pensaba resolver y resuelvo en este episodio asi que ya puedes salir de dudas XD**

 **¡A disfrutar!**

Según pasaba las semanas Kagura empezaba a sentirse más nerviosa y agobiada. El torneo se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa junto con los exámenes. No podía permitirse suspender muchas asignaturas, entre que ella no era muy buena estudiante y que se pasaba todo el año sin hacer nada debía jugársela todo a los exámenes.

Sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y con la mesa frente a ella llena de libros y apuntes (de Shinpachi y Soyo, por supuesto) soltó un gran suspiro. Tenía un moño hecho con un lápiz aunque a esas alturas ya estaba prácticamente deshecho de tanto llevarse las manos a la cabeza desesperada. Miraba el libro de cálculo como si fuera un ser incomprensible.

Lo más obvio sería pedirle ayuda a su hermano, después de todo era lo que él estudiaba, pero justo ese día no se encontraba en casa. Sospechaba que estaría buscando pelea y seguro que volvía a la noche con alguna que otra herida pero feliz. Siempre tenía la opción de ir a casa de Shinpachi de "visita", y, "casualmente" pedirle ayuda pero las negras nubes que veía al asomarse por la ventana le decía que salir de casa ese día era la peor idea que podía tener a menos que quisiera coger un gran resfriado.

Se dio un ligero golpe en la cara con las manos para despertarse y después de decirse a sí misma "Tú puedes Kagura" puso una mirada de determinación y cogió el libro con las manos.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida pero sospechaba que no había sido mucho después de intentar ponerse en serio con sus estudios. Aún confundida y medio dormida se quedó mirando a la nada intentando descubrir que era ese insistente sonido que la había despertado, lo descubrió cuando escuchó a alguien gritar "¡ábreme ya!". Alguien llamaba a la puerta sin parar, casi parecía que quería echar abajo, cosa que no le extrañaría porque la lluvia sonaba con tanta fuerza que incluso había amortiguado la voz de la persona.

Probablemente abrir la puerta si tan siquiera ver se trataba o preguntar era algo peligroso pero no se detuvo a pensarlo ni un minuto por lo que se sorprendió ligeramente al abrir la puerta. Allí fuera estaba el sádico y para su diversión, completamente mojado, el pelo mojado se le pegaba a la cara y a pesar de estar usando una chaqueta negra para protegerse su camiseta negra y sus vaqueros estaban igualmente mojados. Lo miró tan solo un segundo con los ojos medio cerrados antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices otra vez. Detrás de la puerta sonrió satisfecha.

\- China, ábreme. – su voz sonaba furiosa y eso la divertía más.

\- Contraseña – cantó la palabra contra la puerta.

\- China en serio, ábreme, me estoy empapando.

No parecía que pudiera obtener más diversión así que resignada abrió la puerta, el sádico no tardó en entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Kagura lo observó.

\- Para lo mojado que vienes daba igual un poco más bajo la lluvia.

Sougo no contestó, la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión y acto seguido empezó a sacudir la cabeza mojando a Kagura quien cerró los ojos y colocó las manos delante de ella intentando protegerse.

\- ¡PARA! - Esta vez era él quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción – estúpido, mira lo que has hecho.

Estiró la camiseta azul claro que le había robado a Gin antes de irse de su casa mostrándole unas ligeras manchas de agua.

\- Que exagerada eres ¿y el psicópata?

\- No está.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – Kagura se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no lo sabía. – bueno, le voy a coger ropa.

Le volvió a hacer un gesto y se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes, agarró el libro y lo colocó delante de su cara pero sin verlo realmente. La situación se le empezó a hacer rara cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha, una vena se le marcó en la frente pensando "ni siquiera pide permiso el muy….". Decidida a ignorarlo cogió el lápiz y empezó a resolver ejercicios.

A los quince minutos el sádico salió por fin, duchado y vestido con ropa de su hermano (ventajas de tener la misma altura supuso) una camiseta y un pantalón negro. Kagura lo miró de reojo fingiendo estar centrada en su libro. El silencio se formó en la casa, él parado de pie en medio de la sala y ella sentada en el suelo, y empezaba a ser algo incómodo.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes un coche para días como estos y evitar mojarte? – se animó a hablar por fin.

\- La lluvia me ha pillado por sorpresa haciendo unos recados.

\- Ah.

El silencio volvió a formarse. Empezó a morder el lápiz inquieta, levantó la cabeza cuando sitió movimiento a su lado, él se acomodaba a su lado en el suelo.

\- No sabía que eras capaz de usar tu cerebro.

El hecho de que la insultara con esa inexpresividad era lo que más la cabreaba.

\- Eres insoportable, ya has comprobado que bakaniki no está, te has duchado como si fuera tu casa y te has cambiado la ropa ¿Por qué no te largas?

\- Como si pudiera – señaló a la ventana tras su espalda – con la que está cayendo el haber parado aquí habría sido para nada, tonta.

\- Como si me importara el que te mojes.

La expresión de enfado se le pasó cuando al mirarlo lo vio con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Luego me dices a mi sádico, eres incluso más sádica que yo pero quieres engañar a todo el mundo haciéndote la inocente.

Kagura lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no soy una sádica pervertida como!

\- Oh, ¿ahora quieres hablar sobre perversión?

No pudo evitar sentir su cara caliente y supo que se había sonrojado así como sabía que si no se defendía pronto le haría creer que podía con ella.

\- Y-yo no – la sonrisa de él se volvió sádica, estaba disfrutando - ¡yo no soy una pervertida ni una sádica! ¡Y en el caso de que lo fuera, tú lo eres más!

\- Eso por supuesto, yo soy el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos. Mi sadismo está por encima que el de cualquiera.

\- Ah no, yo lo decía porque tienes 20 años. Eso son cuatro años más de experiencia pero repito ¡no soy una sádica!

\- ¿Entonces eres una M? – Kagura supo que disfrutó de su cara de horror.

\- ¡NI LOCA!

Sintió sus mejillas colorearse más cuando empezó a reírse de ella descaradamente, dos minutos después seguía riéndose y la paciencia se le acabó, lo golpeó en el hombro con bastante fuerza. Su risa disminuyó mientras se sobaba el hombro.

\- Para ya o vas a saber lo que es un golpe de verdad – le mostró su puño amenazándolo.

\- Vale, vale, ya paro.

Una vez más el silencio se instaló en entre ellos pero esta vez Kagura sabía que no iba a poder centrarse aunque quisiera. Se sentía extraña teniendo al rubio tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que el calor le llegaba a su cuerpo y si se movía un poco lo rozaría. Pegó un salto nerviosa cuando lo sintió más cerca aun mirando el libro por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué estás estudiando? – Se movió disimuladamente buscando alejarse.

\- Cálculo.

\- … ¿Sabes que no tienes ni un ejercicio bien?

Lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que Sadaharu había desaparecido y jamás volvería pero él no movió ni un músculo de su rostro, mirándola impasible e inexpresivo. Dejó caer la cabeza de un golpe en la mesa.

\- No voy a aprobar – susurró con pesadumbres

\- No con esos ejercicios… ¿y el psicópata por qué no te ayuda?

\- ¡Porque no está! Si tan solo pudiera ir a casa de Shinpachi…

Sintió como le quitó el libro de su mano y lo observó en silencio.

\- Pero si no es tan difícil, mira – le quitó el lápiz de la otra mano y escribió - ¿ves?

Sus ojos brillaron con maravilla al ver el ejercicio que le había llevado toda la tarde resuelto en tan solo cinco minutos.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Magia? ¿Cuál es el secreto? – Lo agarró por el cuello y lo zarandeó - ¡Dímelo!

\- El secreto es estudiar y prestar atención en clase – Kagura infló sus mejillas, molesta – bueno, ya que estoy aquí te lo explicaré, para mirar el techo y escuchar cómo te quejas…

Empezó a explicarle los ejercicios. Al principio Kagura lo escuchaba muy atenta, él poseía bastante paciencia ya que le tenía que explicar las cosas y mostrárselas bastantes veces antes de que las entendiera. Ella no se alteraba ya que, y esto era algo que jamás de los jamases le diría, la voz de él le gustaba, era como un calmante cuando no la usaba para burlarse de ella o insultarla, por supuesto. Cuando terminaba de explicárselo le pasaba el libro para que ella realizará los ejercicios, lo cual también les llevaba un rato, pero al final conseguía hacerlos bien y lo celebraba muy contenta gritando y alzando los brazos.

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Kamui, más que mojado, con la ropa manchada de algo de sangre que probablemente no era de él pues solo tenía un ligero corte en el labio y en la ceja.

\- … ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó mirando a su amigo sorprendido

\- He venido a refugiarme de la lluvia.

\- ¿y qué hacéis? – preguntó con una sonrisa inexpresiva.

\- Intento explicarle a este monstruo como hacer ejercicios de matemáticas – Kagura lo miró con odio.

\- Ah ¿y para eso necesitáis estar tan cerca?

Fue en ese momento cuando Kagura notó lo cerca que estaban, hombro con hombro. Sougo le decía algo explicándoselo quizás y Kamui le respondía algo pero ella no les estaba prestando atención, su rostro estaba entre rojo y aterrado mirando fijamente la cercanía entre ellos. Sin saber muy bien por qué empezó a sentirse nerviosa, había estado más cerca de otros chicos, Shinpachi por ejemplo, también había tenido momentos más cercanos con Gin-chan con quien había incluso dormido.

\- Bueno, vamos a terminar esto.

Kamui había desaparecido de la habitación, seguramente a imitar al rubio cuando llegó. Sougo ignoraba todo lo que le sucedía a Kagura mientras seguía explicándole sin saber que a su vez también estaba siendo ignorado.

\- ¿Lo has entendido?

\- No – susurró.

\- ¿Hm? ¿No lo has entendido? – Kagura empezó a temblar, conteniendo las sensaciones

\- Que esto está mal, digas lo que digas, no puede ser así. – Sougo miró el ejercicio.

\- Está bien, es así.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

\- ¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que sí! ¡¿A qué viene esto ahora?!

\- ¡A que no quiero que me ayudes, vete de aquí, no quiero verte! Mi hermano ya ha llegado así que no te necesito.

Sus gritos sonaron más molestos de lo que pretendía así como su rostro, vio a la perfección como eso lo molestó, frunció el ceño y su rostro se endureció.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?!

\- ¡Que no quiero tu ayuda!

\- ¡He perdido toda la tarde ayudando a una china estúpida! – eso la molestó más de lo que debería.

\- ¡Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes! Vete, no quiero verte.

Se levantó del suelo y lo miró furiosa, él la imitó y la miró desde arriba más furioso aún.

\- ¡Muy bien, me voy y no volveré, así no tendrás que verme!

\- ¡Adelante!

Kagura vio como se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta. Estaba muy enfadado, no dudó en abrir la puerta y salir aún con la lluvia cayendo sin cesar, cerró la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte y ella se quedó allí, en silencio y de pie, apretando sus puños e ignorando el malestar que sentía en la boca de su estómago. No se movió por minutos, inmovilizada por el ambiente tan frío. Al final se calmó y bajó su cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

Kamui salió en ese momento con cara de preocupación, miró alrededor claramente buscando a su amigo, después miró a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritabais? Quiero decir, más de lo normal – Kagura desvió su mirada.

\- No estábamos de acuerdo en un ejercicio, eso es todo.

Kamui se acercó al libro y miró el ejercicio.

\- Pero si está bien resuelto.

No le contestó, ignoró su gesto sorprendido cuando dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Aún con las luces apagadas se tumbó en la cama, el lápiz que contenía su pelo se le clavaba en la cabeza así que furiosa se lo quitó arrancándose unos cuantos mechones en el proceso y lo lanzó al suelo. Se volvió a tumbar y miró el techo, estuvo así por tanto tiempo que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que finalmente admitió en voz alta.

\- Creo… que la he fastidiado.

 **Intentad no odiarme xD**

 **Kagura empieza a sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado y su primer instinto es alejarlas. Quiero que empiece a sentir cosas a raíz de los gestos de Sougo y la insistencia de Soyo, ¡pero os prometo que esta pelea valdrá la pena!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz cada vez que leo un "me encantó" así que os responderé a los reviews en los que me sugiráis cosas!** **  
** **Okita Kagura:** **  
** **Todas queremos un novio como Kamui, solo le falta estar un poco más cuerdo. XD** **  
** **6Lilith:** **  
** **No te preocupes, a menos que yo lo indique al describir cómo va Kagura, no llevara las gafas ;)** **  
** **I love okikagu:** **  
** **Ese vestido será usado, tranquila y no sé~~ con lo troll que es Soyo quizás haga algo inesperado con esas cosas xD** **  
** **Lu89:** **  
** **A lo mejor tienes razón, quién sabe, los sentimientos de Sougo serán aclarados más adelante :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Sorpresa! No he dormido apenas para tener listo este capítulo y lo estoy subiendo antes de irme corriendo a clases XD Apenas he podido revisarlo pero tenía muchas ganas de subirlo** **asi que perdonad cualquier falta, o palabra que me haya comido, o fallo... XD**

 **Algunas me habéis dicho que queréis los capítulos más largo, espero que este esté bien xD Pero en cualquier caso, quiero que vosotras decidáis, puedo hacerlos más largo y tardar un poco más o cortitos y tardar menos. En cualquier caso vosotras lo decidís :)**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

Habían pasado tres semanas y Kagura seguía sin saber nada del sádico. Se había tomado muy en serio lo de que no lo quería volver a ver y tenía sentimientos contrarios respecto a ello. Por un lado sentía remordimientos en el fondo sabía que había reaccionado de forma equivocada y por otro, se decía a si misma que era culpa de él, ¿por qué se tenía que poner tan cerca de ella? ¡Los rivales no hacen eso!

Todos sabían que algo pasaba con ella, nadie le había preguntado, ni siquiera Soyo, pero todos los notaron. No estaba montando mucho alboroto, no peleaba con nadie, su consumo de comida había disminuidos considerablemente, al igual que su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Aunque ella seguía diciéndose a sí misma que estaba bien.

Kamui era el más callado y eso era lo que más la sorprendía. Disfrutaba de sus peleas pero siempre los detenía cuando las cosas se salían de control y se aseguraba de que la situación volviera a la normalidad. Pero esta vez no decía nada, no la presionaba, no hablaba de él, nada… Eso era lo que más nerviosa la ponía, tendría que decirle cosas o planearlas, cada vez que entraba en una habitación se ponía a la defensiva por si él estaba ahí y justo en ese momento su hermano los encerraba hasta que arreglaran las cosas. Pero nada pasaba.

Ahora era su tío Abuto el que pasaba más tiempo en su casa, que no era su tío de verdad pero lo conocía desde pequeña por lo que lo llamaba así. Kamui seguía necesitando un compañero para jugar a videojuegos y ahora lo traía a él. Aunque por supuesto, su hermano no iba a dejar de ser amigo del sádico solo porque ellos se habían peleado así que Kagura sospechaba que por eso salía cas todas las noches. Seguro que ahora se reunirían en cualquier sitio.

Un golpe seco en su cabeza fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró su cabeza enfadada para enfrentarse a quien fuese que la hubiese molestado pero se encontró con la mirada seria de Gin. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba en clase, y todos la miraban.

\- ¿Kagura podrías, por favor, volver con nosotros? – Colocó sobre su hombro el rollo de papeles con los que la había golpeado – te he preguntado si sabias la respuesta pero como creo que no has prestado atención en todo el día voy a preguntar a otra persona.

Lo normal hubiera sido avergonzarse y pedir disculpas pero Kagura no era normal.

\- Gin-chan debes conseguir una novia, de verdad.

La cara del peliblanco fue un poema, entre la indignación y la vergüenza, Kagura y él se solían decir cosas todo el tiempo, pero en mitad de la clase solo provocaba que le perdieran el poco respeto que le tenían, lo sabía por las risillas que escuchaba.

\- ¡Serás…! – la miró furioso queriendo contestarle. Kagura sonreía con superioridad – gracias por preocuparte por mi vida amorosa – para su sorpresa se recompuso y le devolvió la sonrisa – pero deberíais concentrarte en aprobar este curso.

Kagura estaba casi completamente segura, por la forma en la que sonrió, que sabía lo que estaba pensando ahora "¡Ha descubierto mi estrategia y ha devuelto el ataque!". Iba a contestarle justo cuando el sonido que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó.

\- Kagura-chan, Nobu-chan y yo hemos pensado en ir a comer. ¿Quieres venir?

Sonrió, sabía que sus amigas la estaban preparando para preguntar que le pasaba.

\- ¡Claro!

\- Kagura espera.

El aula estaba ya vacía y solo quedaban Soyo, Nobume, Gintoki y ella. Él la esperaba apoyado contra la mesa del profesor.

\- En seguida voy. – les hizo a sus amigas un gesto para que la esperaran.

Soyo y Nobume asintieron y salieron del aula. Kagura se acercó a él con cara de curiosidad, estaba bastante serio.

\- Tu examen de matemáticas – Kagura tragó con dificultad, nerviosa, lo había dado todo en ese examen – has aprobado – soltó todo el aire de un golpe y sonrió aliviada – con muy buena nota, la verdad.

\- ¡Eso es porque me he esforzado mucho!

El examen había sido unos días antes y estaba muy preocupada por el resultado. Al terminar el examen se había martirizado con los ejercicios durante días, a veces pensaba que los había hecho bien, a veces pensaba que los había hecho mal… saber que había sido un éxito era un gran alivio.

\- Espero que sigas así lo que queda de curso, ya es el final y tienes que ir pensando en el futuro.

Asintió con energía justo antes de darse cuenta de que, para su desgracia, había aprobado gracias al sádico. Y volvió a sentir ese malestar que notaba en la boca de su estómago cada vez que se acordaba de él y de la pelea.

\- Cambiando de tema – su rostro debió de ponerse serio - ¿hay algo que te preocupe? Llevo tres semanas sin pagar nada por ti.

\- No exactamente… - miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesantes – No es nada.

\- A mí no me lo parece.

\- En serio Gin-chan, estoy bien.

\- Puedo seguir preguntando tooooodo el día.

Kagura suspiró. Era cierto, a pesar de que tuviera una expresión neutra estaba preocupado por ella. Tendría que contárselo, aunque ella seguía considerando que era una tontería y que estaba bien.

\- Me peleé con alguien – Gintoki permaneció en silencio –pero es una persona muy rencorosa y se tomó muy en serio lo que dije. ¡Aunque estoy segura que solo lo hace por fastidiarme! El muy…

Se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando y apretaba su puño conteniendo su ira. Gintoki la miraba en silencio, con sus ojos de pez muertos que lucían aburridos y hurgándose la nariz con el dedo meñique.

\- Ya veo…

Kagura le devolvió la misma mirada, lo conocía demasiado bien y eso era todo lo que iba a obtener así que se encogió de hombros y salió de allí, ese silencio quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella, ¿verdad? Gintoki no la detuvo encogiéndose de hombros también, Kagura pensó que haber crecido junto a él había provocado que fueran demasiado parecidos.

\- ¡HE APROBADO MATEMÁTICAS!

El grito que soltó al encontrarse con sus amigas probablemente fue escuchado en todo el instituto.

\- Felicidades Kagura.

\- ¡Sí, felicidades Kagura-chan!

Durante todo el camino Kagura llevaba una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras iba hablando con sus amigas, incluso llegó a acercarse a un desconocido y contarle que había aprobado el examen.

\- ¡Tsukki he aprobado!

Kagura entró con fuerza en el restaurante al que llevaban casi un mes yendo a comer. Llamó la atención de todo el sitio con su grito. Corrió hacia la camarera rubia, Tsukuyo, quien ya era una amiga para ella.

A pesar de que parecía más adulta, solo tenía 23 años y el restaurante pertenecía a Hinowa quien era algo así como su hermana, a esta también la conocía ya y Kagura se solía metía en la cocina con total confianza para saludarla o charlar con ella y con su hijo Seita, un chico un poco más joven que ella. Tsukuyo solía gritarle que no podía hacer eso pero como siempre Kagura no hacía caso a nadie.

\- Kagura no grites – suspirando para reunir paciencia la miró.

\- ¡Pero he aprobado! ¡Hinowa he aprobado! – dejó a Tsukuyo con la palabra en la boca mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Después de Kagura terminará de recorrer todo el sitio las tres se sentaron por fin.

\- Kagura-chan ¿podemos hablar?

Soyo empezó a hablar con suavidad, con un rostro preocupado, Nobume a su lado simplemente la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Vosotras también me vais a preguntar qué me pasa? – Soyo se sorprendió.

\- Sí, hemos notado que estás más extraña de lo normal – Nobume quien no se sorprendió tomó la iniciativa – y no nos digas que no pasa nada, te conocemos.

Kagura suspiró, había llegado el momento de contar la verdad. Empezó a relatarles lo que sucedió con el rubio mientras miraba los cubos de hielos de su refresco, estaba segura de que si las miraba a la cara sería más difícil. La dejaron hablar sin interrumpirla por lo que al terminar de relatarlo el silencio se hizo entre las tres hasta que casi un minuto después Soyo se levantó y se lanzó a por ella golpeándola en la cabeza, no con fuerza pero sí lo bastante para que se tuviera que cubrir.

\- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, Kagura-chan eres una tonta!

\- Soyo-chan ¡para por favor!

\- Kagura-chan ¡¿Qué harás si Okita-kun no vuelve?! ¡Has echado a perder años en los que llevo trabajando!

\- ¡Si no vuelve lo celebraré!

\- ¡Mentira!

\- Yo creo – ambas dejaron de gritar para mirar a Nobume quien estaba tranquila a un lado – que te sientes culpable – Kagura fue a abrir la boca pero no la dejó – y que conste que yo celebro que lo mandarás a paseo.

\- No me siento culpable – orgullosa, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Yo estoy con Nobu-chan, ¡Kagura-chan debes disculparte!

\- ¡No! ¡No hice nada, no me siento culpable!

\- Sí Kagura-chan, lo que tú digas.

Que Nobume no estuviera de su lado esta vez era algo sorprendente. Las tres comieron mientras Soyo y Nobume, sobre todo Soyo, regañaba a Kagura sin parar. Cada vez estaba más enfadada, por culpa del sádico tenía molestias, se sentía mal y sus amigas la regañaban.

Cuando llegó la noche seguía de mal humor, había tenido que poner en silencio su móvil porque Soyo no paraba de mandar mensaje intentando persuadirla para que hablara con él, aunque fuera por el móvil. Se hacía de comer furiosa ¡tendría que estar concentrada en prepararse para el campeonato, no preocupada por culpa del sádico!

\- Rencoroso de mierda… - colocaba los ingredientes en el pan con fuerza.

\- Sí, rencoroso él y orgullosa tú.

Kagura pegó un bote ante la intromisión, su hermano estaba mirándola aburrido en la puerta de la cocina. Se sonrojó al haber sido descubierta.

\- ¡¿Queréis hablar de una vez?! ¡Los dos me tenéis harto!

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él – infló sus mejillas.

\- Allá vosotros, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Un límite muy pequeño.

Kagura tuvo que morder sus mejillas por dentro para reprimir las repentinas ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que él decía. Realmente sentía una necesidad de saberlo y eso solo la enfadaba más.

\- Yo solo digo que deberías ir a hablar con él, ahora tú haz lo que quieras.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes en silencio, seguramente él esperando que ella dijera que tenía razón pero al no recibir respuesta suspiró, dándose la vuelta y dejando a Kagura sola en la cocina quien se dedicó a mirar por la ventana en silencio.

Esa noche Kagura miró tanto tiempo su contacto de _whatsapp_ en el móvil que llegó un momento en el que se sintió una acosadora. Él estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo _en línea,_ incluso cuando se hizo muy tarde _._ Ahogó un quejido de impotencia antes de apagarlo, muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos sus peleas, sus insultos, el que se burlará de ella y ella de él, que estuviera en su casa como si fuera la suya propia...

A la mañana siguiente Kagura despertó mucho antes de lo normal incluso aunque había dormido poco y mal. Su hermano seguía dormido cuando ella ya estaba lista para salir de casa e ir clases. Caminó deprisa y cuando llegó al instituto no fue a su aula sino que fue a la sala de profesores, donde encontró a Gintoki más dormido que despierto.

\- Gin-chan – entró allí sin preocuparse por el resto de profesores – necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Hm? Tienes que ser importante si estás despierta y aquí a estas horas de la mañana…. ¿por qué estás aquí, verdad? ¿O esto es un sueño? – Kagura rodó los ojos y optó por ignorar eso.

\- ¿Qué haces… cuando quieres disculparte con alguien?

Se sonrojó, no lo pudo evitar. Gintoki llevó una mano a su mentón y cerró los ojos, pensativo. Dos minutos después Kagura se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido al escucharlo roncar. La vena de su sien se marcó.

\- ¡Gin-chan! – gritó y chocó las manos frente a su cara despertándolo de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Estoy despierto!

Enfadada Kagura decidió que haberle pedido consejo a él había sido mala idea así que se levantó y se marchó de allí dejándolo confundido.

Durante toda la mañana obtuvo el mismo resultado, preguntaba a sus conocidos sobre cómo podría disculparse pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta que le sirviera. Soyo le respondió, después de gritar emocionada al descubrir que iba a disculparse ante el chico, con un escandaloso consejo de "¡dale un beso salvaje!". Shinpachi le sugirió buscar a esa persona y hablar con sinceridad. Zura le dio su consejo en mitad de su clase "líder, si quieres que alguien te perdone tienes que obligarle a que lo haga, no importa si implica violencia" aunque ese no sonaba mal consejo estaba segura de que eso solo lo empeoraría. Anego le dio un consejo parecido. Nobume contestó un simple "no lo hagas".

Casi al final de las clases no había conseguido nada, así que solo le quedaba una opción. Mirando la hora sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía vía libre. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió al profesor Hasewaga.

\- ¡Madao, cúbreme!

Pidió desvergonzadamente, el pobre profesor no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que ella cogiera su mochila y saliera (juraría que vio una lagrimilla por debajo de sus gafas de sol pero le dio igual), sabía que el hombre no la delataría.

Una vez fuera escaló con destreza la valla y aterrizó fuera. Era por esas situaciones que usaba los pantalones de deporte debajo de su falda escolar.

Corrió durante un rato hasta que llegó a su destino, casi como una ninja vigiló hasta que estuvo segura de que ese coche negro no estaba por allí y después fue hasta la puerta que tan bien conocía, llamó al timbre pidiendo mentalmente que estuviera ella y no él.

\- ¡Kagura-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa! – se permitió relajarse cuando la dulce sonrisa de Mitsuba la recibió - ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Pasa!

Entró en la casa que siempre le había parecido tan acogedora, Mitsuba la mantenía siempre perfectamente ordenada y tenía ese toque de dulzura que solo ella podía darle. Había algunas fotos de los hermanos Okita que Mitsuba presumía con orgullo.

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita, Kagura-chan? Sou-chan no está.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, vengo a verte a ti nee-chan. Necesito un consejo… - se veía incapaz de decirle que quería disculparse con su hermano, aunque ella debía saberlo - ¿Cómo puedo hacer para disculparme con alguien?

Mitsuba pareció sorprendida al principio mientras le servía un té pero después sonrió amable.

\- Bueno, lo mejor sería que hablaras con sinceridad pero si te cuesta hablar con esta persona siempre podrías hacer un gesto de amabilidad así esta persona verá que lo sientes de verdad.

Kagura lo pensó, no era mala idea, podría darle las gracias por haberla ayudado con su examen y después actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, podría funcionar.

\- ¡Es el mejor consejo que me han dado en todo el día!

Se levantó del sofá feliz, solo necesitaba una forma de llevar a cabo su nuevo plan.

\- Por cierto, quizás tú puedas ayudarme – Kagura prestó atención, ella la había ayudado ahora era su turno – hay algo que me preocupa. Sou-chan ha estado pensativo últimamente y un poco de mal humor.

Kagura desvió su mirada nerviosa, esperando que no descubriera que ella era probablemente la culpable de ese estado.

\- ¿Tú sabes que le puede pasar?

\- No… no tengo ni la menor idea – Mitsuba volvió a sonreír.

\- En ese caso ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Asintió – iba a llevarle un pastel para intentar animarlo pero me ha surgido un imprevisto y no voy a poder, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

Kagura recibió el pastel nerviosa, por cómo sonreía Mitsuba, estaba segura de que no le había surgido ningún imprevisto simplemente sabía más de lo que le había dicho y solo estaba proporcionándole una excusa para poder ayudarla.

Se despidió de la joven antes de salir con el pastel en mano, escuchando su propio corazón latir en sus oídos puso rumbo a la comisaría. Durante el trayecto estuvo tentada de salir corriendo en otra dirección y de paso comerse el pastel en venganza pero se regañaba mentalmente y obliga a sus piernas a seguir caminando en esa dirección.

Llegó más rápido de lo que creía y durante cinco minutos se quedó plantada en la puerta mirando a la nada hasta que Yamazaki la descubrió y tuvo que entrar a la fuerza sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir con mucha fuerza. En su cabeza había un bucle de pensamientos, diciendo que odiaba al estúpido sádico, odiaba lo nerviosa que estaba y que todo era su culpa.

Fue Kondo el que salió a recibirla, muy feliz, el jefe de la policía era un pobre ingenuo que aún creía que ella era una inocente niña que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su querido Sougo. A pesar de ello, dentro de esa panda de locos que se hacían llamar policías, él era el que mejor le caía. Puede que fuese un acosador pero siempre era amable con ella y le sonría, incluso cuando ella hacía algo y él salía mal perdido.

\- ¡Chinita! – eso sí, el apodo lo odiaba - ¿vienes a ver a Sougo?

Ni siquiera preguntó a que debía su visita, qué tal estaba, nada. Sospechaba que el hombre también habría sido víctima del nuevo mal humor del sádico.

\- Mitsuba-nee me ha pedido que le dé este pastel. Dáselo Gorila.

Estiró el pastel esperando que él lo cogiera. En su mente una voz le gritó "¡COBARDE!" Y una vez más se sonrojo. Había hecho todo el viaje, reunido todo el coraje e ignorado sus nervios para acobardarse en el último minuto.

\- No seas tonta, ven, está aquí.

Lo miró sospechosamente antes de seguirle, con sus nervios en aumento. La llevó hasta una sala cerrada, abrió la puerta y se quedó allí hablando con la persona de dentro haciendo que Kagura no pudiera verlo.

\- Sougo, tienes visita.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso y acto seguido se fue de allí silbando.

Era la primera vez que lo veía en tres semanas, vestido con esa camisa blanca, esa que nunca se acostumbraría verle. Se veía bastante sorprendido, con una taza de café a medio camino hasta su boca. Ella se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaban en silencio y apretaba su falda con la mano libre, seguramente estaba esperando que ella diera el primer paso.

\- ¿Y bien? – alzó una ceja y soltó la taza para cruzarse de brazos, esperando.

"Sigue enfadado" pensó ella.

\- Nee-chan me ha pedido que te traiga esto – estiró el pastel hacia él que lo cogió receloso.

\- Ya lo tengo, te puedes ir ya. – Kagura frunció el ceño, enfadándose.

\- ¡Estúpido, encima que vengo hasta aquí!

\- ¿Y qué quieres? Yo no te lo he pedido y durante más tiempo estés aquí, más tiempo me estarás viendo. Eso no es lo que tú quieres.

Estaba muy enfadado, pero ella se podía enfadar más. ¡Había ido hasta allí obviamente a disculparse y él se dedicaba a ser un imbécil!

\- ¡Eres un cretino rencoroso! – sus nervios se habían ido para ser reemplazados por ira.

\- Lo que digas. – desvió su mirada igualmente molesto.

Kagura se dio media vuelta furiosa pero justo cuando se disponía a salir recordó las palabras de Mitsuba. Suspiró rindiéndose. Sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear ¿era su imaginación o últimamente se sonrojaba con bastante facilidad? Dándole la espalda reunió el valor que le quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Y-Yo… - empezó, su corazón latía descontrolado – Gr-gracias por ayudarme con los estudios el otro día… H-he aprobado el examen.

No verle la cara había sido buena idea pero no impidió que automáticamente después de decir eso saliera corriendo de allí. No paró de correr hasta que casi había llegado a su casa y solo entonces se permitió tranquilizarse.

Ella había hecho con lo que tenía que hacer, a su forma se había disculpado con él. Que él quisiera o no perdonarla ya no era cosa suya. Podían dejar de insistirle para que fuese a hablar con él y sobre todo, su malestar debería desaparecer por fin.

Los días pasaban y Kagura seguía sin saber nada de él. Se sentía triste y no lo entendía. Debería volver a la normalidad, ¡era el día del campeonato y ella tendría que estar concentrada! Y sin embargo ese imbécil se negaba a salir de su cabeza.

Se quejaba murmurando cosas mientras se anudaba el cinturón de su kimono de lucha. Soyo se había encargado de peinarla, le había hecho una coleta muy apretada y con muchas horquillas para asegurarse de que no se le soltaba el pelo. Las horquillas se le clavaban en el cráneo y sentía que la coleta tiraba de su piel pero casi lo agradecía, de esa forma sentía que era un recordatorio para centrarse.

Cuando salió a enfrentarse al primer contrincante fue cuando por fin consiguió dejar de pensar en cosas. Sus amigos y su hermano estaban allí mirándola, los gritos de Soyo, Nobume y Shinpachi se escuchaban sin descanso alguno, también había visto la inconfundible cabellera plateada de Gin-chan a un lado.

Un par de horas después, subía al podio de los ganadores con una sonrisa muy grande. Ni siquiera el estúpido sádico y su manía de molestarla incluso sin estar presente podía impedir que ella perdiera en una pelea.

Corrió hacia sus amigos presumiendo la medalla que la señalaba como ganadora en lo alto. Al primero que abrazó fue a Gintoki, quien a la vez que le pedía que lo soltará también le devolvía el abrazo, Shinpachi fue el siguiente, Soyo y Nobume la abrazaron a la vez felices y gritando. A continuación fue su hermano quien no solo la abrazó sino que también le dio vueltas en el aire.

Había una persona más. Mareada y riéndose aún fue a abrazarla hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el sádico. La miraba sin expresión, en su mano derecha sostenía un llamativo ramo de flores mientras que la izquierda estaba dentro de su pantalón pero la sacó para poder hablarle.

\- ¿A mí no me abrazas?

Kagura lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Ahora volvía a hablarle de forma natural? Definitivamente ese chico estaba loco.

\- Obviamente, no – se cruzó de brazos haciendo un berrinche.

\- ¡Venga Kagura-chan! ¡No seas cabezota!

\- ¿Soyo-chan?

\- Abrázalo.

Algo raro había allí, la insistencia de Soyo y que él abriera sus brazos mientras la miraba con la diversión brillando en sus ojos rojos.

\- ¡Dale un abrazo! ¡¿Qué te cuesta?! Después de todo, Okita-kun nos salvó de aquellos chicos en el centro comercial, se lo debes.

Kagura empalideció mientras miraba con horror a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué yo salvé a quién en dónde?

Tenía una gran sonrisa sádica en su rostro, obviamente encantado con esa inesperada noticia. Soyo se lo contó sin que Kagura pudiera impedirlo y durante un segundo, un seguro en el que Kagura advirtió el rostro de Soyo que se dio cuenta. Siempre había pensado que su amiga era inocente, dulce… pero en ese momento supo que su mejor amiga no era inocente, esa mirada le había dicho que Tokugawa Soyo no era inocente y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Soyo-chan! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan? Me dijiste que no se lo contará a ningún conocido pero Okita-kun no es ningún conocido, él es un amigo.

¡Había usado sus propias palabras en su contra! Definitivamente Soyo no era inocente ¡sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo! Y lo peor es que todos los presentes habían escuchado la anécdota, y él se dedicaba a reírse con maldad. De alguna forma sentía que ahora tenía poder sobre ella.

\- Venga, dale un abrazo a tu salvador.

Volvió a abrir los brazos después de terminar de reírse. Por lo menos había dicho salvador y no novio.

\- ¡Dáselo ya para que nos podamos ir a celebrarlo!

Fue el mismo Gintoki el que la llevó a la fuerza hasta él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue el mismo Sougo el que la agarró y la obligó a que lo rodeara con sus brazos.

Era la sensación más rara de su vida, había estado cerca de él en sus peleas pero ese contacto era completamente diferente. Por primera vez la diferencia de altura fue realmente notable, apenas le llegaba al mentón. Él se río mientras ella aún tenía la cabeza en su pecho por lo que el sonido le llegó claramente, solo esperaba que a él no le llegará el sonido de su descontrolado corazón.

\- Toma.

Cuando la soltó le extendió el ramo, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y retrocedió un paso antes de cogerlo muy sorprendida, fue a decir algo cuando él se le adelantó.

\- No te hagas ilusiones porque una vez dijeras que era tu novio – iba a aclararle que ella no lo había dicho pero él siguió – es de mi hermana, ella no ha podido venir.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabía ella que iba a ganar?

Preguntó curiosa abrazando el ramo, ahora que sabía que era de parte de Mitsuba se sentía más tranquila.

\- Lo sabía.

Le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse a hablar con Gintoki, dejándola allí parada con el ramo.

Todos fueron a celebrarlo al bar de Otose, que estaba justo debajo de la casa de Gin-chan, se habían acabado sumando algunas personas como el profesor Madao, Zura, Anego e incluso el Gorila. Era evidente que su victoria ahora les servía como una excusa para poder beber con un motivo. Kagura disfrutó mucho, aprovechó que la casa de Gin-chan (y por consecuente su casa también) estaba arriba para poder cambiarse de ropa más cómoda, un pantalón negro junto con un cheongsam rojo. Y cuando por fin el sádico empezó a meterse con ella y la provocó hasta que enfadada tuvo que saltar sobre él fue que desapareció el malestar de su estómago. No entendía porque de repente había vuelto y todo volvía a estar normal pero tampoco se lo preguntó, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y devolverle los insultos.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin terminaron, aunque los "invitados" se habían ido yendo durante el transcurso de la noche. Ella no volvió con su hermano y el sádico, sino que alegando estar cansada subió a casa de Gin-chan para poder dormir.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un poco de agua para sus flores, de las que no se había despegado en toda la noche, no sabía qué tipo de flores eran pero sí le parecían bonitas, era la primera vez que le regalaban flores. Una vez con su pijama puesto (ropa de Gin robada) sonrió, tuvo una idea. Cogió su móvil y buscó el contacto de Mitsuba, para su sorpresa la mujer le contestó casi al momento a pesar de la hora.

 _"_ _¡Nee-chan muchas gracias por las flores!"_

 _"_ _¡Hola Kagura-chan! ¡FELICIDADES POR GANAR! Sou-chan me mandó un mensaje contándome lo. Pero ¿de qué flores hablas?_

Confundida se quedó mirando el teléfono, diciéndose que quizás la había despertado y estaba desorientada.

 _"_ _Las que tú me has regalado…"_

 _"_ _Kagura-chan… yo no te he comprado ninguna flor."_

La mujer siguió mandando mensajes pero la vista de Kagura estaba ahora fija en el ramo que reposaba en la mesita que Gin tenía. Tardó unos segundos en atar cabos hasta que por fin sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo dirigirse hacia su rostro, abrazó sus rodillas en un intento por controlarse pero su rostro cada vez estaba más y más rojo.

Odiaba que él tuviera influencia sobre sus emociones, con una simple palabra podía cabrearla hasta límites insospechados, con un gesto podía hacer que se sonrojara o se pusiera nerviosa, podía hacerla sentir culpable o contenta. Su sola presencia podía ser contradictoria para ella. Y sobre todo odiaba que últimamente hubiera decidido meterse en su cabeza y no salir.

\- Imbécil...

Con la cara aún roja se subió al armario que le hacia de cama y se durmió rápidamente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Unas aclaraciones** **importantes** **:**

 **Lo debí poner en el capítulo anterior pero me emociono tanto al subir un capítulo que al final me olvido de la mitad de las cosas que quiero explicaros XD (y de paso contesto a Catanoe)**

 **Lo que estudia Kamui es matemáticas. Tenía que darle algo que pudiera hacer, al igual que Sougo, tiene 20 años y debe ir sentando la cabeza, quiera o no xD Al principio no sabía qué hacer con él pero después vi el capítulo de Beppoo (o como sea) en el que le dice a Abuto la tabla del 7, pensé que se le veía cómodo con los números y lo más impresionante, ¡se la sabía! y me pareció mono. Un busca pelea "malote" pero que se le da bien los números, algo con lo que la mayoría de las personas nos peleamos. Me pareció muy mona la idea XD**

 **En segundo lugar sé que todas me decíais que Kagura debía hacer algo grande para que Sougo la perdonase pero pensándolo bien, consideré que sería mejor hacer "pequeños gestos" por parte de los dos,** **pequeñas cosas que una pareja o dos personas hacen que no le den importancia a cosas que al final son una tontería.**

 **Finalmente, muchas gracias a todas y cada una por los reviews (Si, os agradeceré todos los capítulos porque realmente estoy agradecida XD), hacéis que no dormir por tener un capítulo listo (y llegar tarde a clase) merezca la pena :)**

 **lu89:**

 **Tu** **comentario me resultó ultra adorable y gracioso, ¡muchas gracias! :)**

 **i love okikagu:**

 **Eres de lejos, la más entusiasta fan del fic que tengo pero es adorable XD Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, en este se resuelve una de las dudas que tenías XD  
¡Muchas gracias por seguir tan de cerca mi historia!**

 **Anonymous D:**

 **¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 **mitsuki:**

 **No sabes el alivio que siento cada vez que me decís que no hay Ooc XD**

 **Jugem Jugem:**

 **Espero que también estés sonriendo con este ;)**

 **mi-chan:**

 **Es un honor ser una de tus favoritas, me alegró muchísimo tu comentario. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!**

 **Okita kagura:**

 **Lo conseguiste, me alegré x10 xD  
Respecto a Zura, lo metí en el capítulo 3 y en este también sale, intentó que salga todo lo posible pero Gintama tiene muchos personajes y todos son importantes por lo que es muy complicado centrarse en una pareja y aún así intentar que todos tengan su momento en escena XD**

 **Guest:**

 **Me tranquiliza mucho que me digáis que lo estoy desarrollando bien :)**

 **Lisz:**

 **Espero que este sea lo suficientemente largo y que te siga encantando XD**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Lo mismo, espero que esté bien este de largo xD me alegra que te guste tanto :D**

 **Argin Heart:**

 **He leído tu comentario esta mañana (seguro que no te esperabas actualización hoy xD) y me alegra que te guste tanto pero me alegra aún más que te guste tanto Kamui. Es el más difícil, no quiero salirme de su personaje pero a la vez que no esté tan psicopata XD Intento plasmarlo como yo creo que sería el Kamui original si no se le hubiera ido la cabeza y vuelto un asesino sádico, espero haberlo conseguido xD ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Y hasta aquí las aclaraciones kilométricas, ¡nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	7. Chapter 7

**He amado escribir este capítulo, me ha encantado y me lo he pasado genial. Espero que a vosotras os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

La época de exámenes pasó rápidamente y Kagura consiguió pasar, a duras penas, pero lo consiguió. Ahora podía volver a vaguear hasta la próxima época.

Para celebrarlo Zura había decidido llevarlos a una visita guiada a un museo de historia. Al principio a ella la idea le había parecido muy aburrida y al llegar se había limitado a seguir a Soyo a Shinpachi, quienes sí comentaban las obras expuestas con conocimiento, pero cuando Zura empezó a discutir con la guía sobre fechas y hechos sin ningún tipo de lógica, que era el profesor pero no se puede pedir peras al olmo, se empezó a animar y acabó uniéndose a él incluso sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando (todo lo que había estudiado para el examen había sido eliminado automáticamente de su cabeza al terminarlo), finalmente ella y Zura acabaron pasando de la pobre guía que solo trataba de hacer su trabajo y comentaban lo que veían a gritos. Los demás alumnos los miraron un segundo para negar todos con la cabeza sincronizadamente e irse cada uno por su cuenta.

Más que alumna y profesor parecían dos amigos igual de locos. Le tenía mucho cariño al hombre, lo conoció cuando ni Gin ni él eran profesores aún, un día cuando llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con Gin ese hombre apareció por la ventana y se unió al almuerzo que ambos estaban teniendo hablando como si hubiera avisado de que iba a visitarlos y hubiera entrado como una persona normal por la puerta. Al final acabo comiendo parte de su comida a pesar de los golpes que recibió y los intentos para se fuera.

Unos años después cuando ella entró en el instituto y hasta el momento él era quien le enseñaba historia, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba quejándose sobre el gobierno y sobre cómo habría que acabar con el sistema pero cuando les enseñaba la lección que debían aprender (rara vez) era realmente un buen profesor.

Se divertía con él pues era el único que estaba lo suficientemente loco como para seguirle la corriente a sus locuras (o empezarlas él mismo), era un buen amigo más que un profesor.

Al final profesor y alumna salieron del museo pasando de todos y pasearon sin tener mucha idea de a dónde iban, buscando un sitio donde poder comer y que sus carteras no sufrieran mucho. Después de que se cansaran de acercarse a todos los animales que se encontraban, estuvieran con sus dueños o no, y los acariciaran y abrazaran aun en contra de la voluntad de los desdichados animales, encontraron un local especializado en ramen. Con sus estómagos rugiendo decidieron que comerían ahí. El sitio era agradable por dentro, iluminado y limpio, aunque se veía un poco vacío. Ella y Zura eligieron una apartada mesa mientras decidían que pedirían y esperaban a que la mujer rubia y encantadora que había allí lo preparaban pues parecía ser la única empleada.

\- Gintoki me contó el otro día que tuviste problemas con alguien.

El moreno cambió el tema de conversación de golpe y Kagura no se lo esperaba. Después de la noche en la que celebraron el campeonato las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. El sádico volvía a estar casi todos los días en su casa como si fuera la suya, se peleaban, se insultaban, se molestaban y muy rara vez se quedaban tranquilos y tenían una ligera conversación cuando estaban en la misma habitación, esos momentos solían ser casi siempre cuando Kagura se acordaba de las flores e intentaba preguntarle por ellas, fracasando estrepitosamente cuando su mente o lo que fuera que hubiera en su cuerpo decidía que debía avergonzarse y sentirse nerviosa, y su corazón decidía que era el mejor momento para empezar a latir descontroladamente. Ella también parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pues ya nadie le preguntaba si le pasaba algo o la miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad.

En definitiva, el tema había quedado olvidado hacía casi un mes atrás por eso el que Zura le hablará de ello era inesperado.

\- Sí pero ya se soluciono hace tiempo, - hizo una pausa para poder beber de su refresco - no sé porque te lo cuenta ahora ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Zura se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión pensativa.

\- No mucho – empezó – que habías estado algo extraña pero que ya estabas igual otra vez, que sospechaba que tenía que ver con un chico – se hizo un pequeño silencio antes de que volviera a hablar – creo que lo que le pasa es que tardó en pensar que te había pasado algo con algún chico.

Kagura se sonrojó ligeramente, al decir "problemas con un chico" parecía que decía "problemas amorosos" cuando en realidad era "problemas con un sádico imbécil". Aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante de todo el asunto era Gintoki ¿si le contaba que tenía un problema pasaba de ella pero si tenía que ver con un chico no? Y encima se daba cuenta VARIAS semanas después… ¿no sé había dado cuenta de nada el día del campeonato? El despiste de su tutor empezaba a ser preocupante….

\- Creo que deberías hablar con él.

Levantó la vista sorprendida, al parecer Zura había seguido hablando mientras ella pensaba.

\- Vale, hablaré con él aunque no es que me haga mucho caso de todas formas – él sonrió con ternura.

\- Tú tampoco a él.

\- También es verdad….

Una vez dando por zanjado el tema y la comida llegó empezaron a devorar de forma muy poco humana, en algún momento y con la emoción de hacer el tonto en voz alta Kagura acabó lanzándole unos fideos a la cabeza, él lejos de molestarse se rió todavía más fuerte y se la devolvió vaciándole lo que quedaba de bebida en las piernas. Por suerte no era mucho y su falda no llegó a mojarse aunque sus pantalones deportivos sí. Entre risas fue al cuarto de baño donde se los quitó, era una simple prenda pero llevar el uniforme normal, solo la camiseta y la falda, se sentía extraño.

No volvió con Zura al museo a buscar al resto de sus compañeros y volver al instituto sino que aprovechando que no habría más clases por ese día decidió volver a su casa. El sol estaba muy fuerte y calentaba bastante por lo que su humor empeoró, no le gustaba el calor.

Fue una risa femenina en un parque cerca de su casa lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre destruir el sol. Lo último que pensó es que se encontraría era a su hermano y al sádico junto a un par de chicas que por la pinta que tenían se levantaban muy temprano para tener el pelo y el maquillaje perfectos. Ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y tenían una sonrisa de entusiasmo en el rostro, su hermano y él imbécil en cambio tenían lo que ella pensaba que era una sonrisa coqueta pero que a Kagura le dieron ganas de matarlos, bueno, quizás a su hermano no tanto, entendía que las chicas fueran detrás de él ¡¿pero del sádico?! Lo único que conseguirían esas chicas era volver a su casa con la marca de un collar de perro en el cuello.

Él se acercó un poco más a una chica y le dijo algo provocando que ella pusiera una cara de M, eso fue suficiente para ella, ¡él no era un "coqueto galán"! era un sádico patético y ella se lo iba a demostrar. Con enfado buscó con la mirada lo que fuese hasta que dio con una piedra de tamaño considerable, no parecían haberla viso aun así que escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos que le permitirían salir corriendo se preparó. Se tomó un minuto para asegurarse de que la piedra impactaría contra la espalda del chico y cuando estuvo segura la lanzó. Se escondió con rapidez evitando hacer ruido con las ramas y las hojas, nada más escuchar el golpe y el quejido salió corriendo de allí antes de que enfadado buscase al culpable.

No dejó de correr hasta que estuvo en su casa donde Sadaharu la miró extrañado, cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella intentando recuperar la respiración, cuando lo consiguió fue al cuarto de baño donde se quitó las gafas y mojó la cara con agua fría intentando refrescarse y tranquilizarse. Y ella que con el gesto de las flores había llegado a pensar que quizás él no fuera tan malo y que probablemente era algo así como amigos a pesar de todas las cosas que se decían… ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacerle comer las flores.

Se dirigió al salón aun secándose la cara con la toalla y se dejó caer en el sofá de un suspiro, no tenía nada que hacer el resto de la tarde y quizás lo mejor era desaparecer por ese día pero salir con la calor que hacía era un suicidio para ella, así que en cambio entró en la habitación de su hermano a buscar el portátil para encerrarse en su cuarto con el (y mucha comida) y pasarse la tarde entera y parte de la noche desconectada del mundo viendo series y películas sin descanso. Al menos ese era el plan hasta que salió de la habitación con el ordenador en las manos y la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a los dos jóvenes uno de los cuales se veía muy tenso y enfadado mientras que él otro día se veía feliz y divertido.

Kagura hizo un esfuerzo por parecer todo lo natural que pudiera pero no sabía cómo era su actitud natural así que estaba bastante segura de que parecía un poco nerviosa.

\- Ey… - y más con ese saludo.

\- ¡Kagura! ¡No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado! – su hermano se acercó a ella, ignorante y riéndose – alguien le ha dado una pedrada a Sougo cuando estaba tratando de hacerse el interesante delante de unas chicas.

Ella sabía que debía reírse de él, era lo normal, pero la risa que salió de ella fue bastante forzada pues los ojos rojos de él estaban firmemente clavados en ella y la miraban con furia contenida. Eso no iba a acabar bien.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – ojalá pudiera ser tan inocente como su hermano quien no se daba cuenta de nada.

\- No me… no me encuentro muy bien con la calor. Creo que me voy a echar un rato.

Ni espero a que ninguno dijera nada, con todo lo rápido que un intento de parecer normal le permitía se dirigió a su cuarto donde se sentía a salvo. Se sentó en su cama soltando el ordenador y se llevó una mano al pecho, eso había estado cerca. Iba a levantarse para cambiarse de ropa cuando sin permiso el sádico entró en su habitación, sin llamar a la puerta siquiera.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! ¡Llama a la puerta imbécil, estaba a punto de cambiarme de ropa!

La miró sin decir nada, al principio había parecido muy enfadado pero en cambio en ese momento su mirada cambió a una divertida.

\- Entonces debí esperar un par de minutos más.

No supo cómo tomarse eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz sonó bastante agresiva.

\- ¿De verdad te crees que me puedes lanzar una piedra y quedarte tan tranquila?

Kagura desvió la mirada mientras empezaba a sudar con nerviosismo.

\- N-no sé de qué me hablas… yo no le he lanzado ninguna piedra a nadie.

\- Claro que sí, eres una ingenua si piensas que tu cabeza pasa desapercibida, eres un fósforo. Te vi desde el principio.

Había sido pillada pero ella no se iba a rendir sin pelear ¿quién le decía que no era una estrategia para engañarla?

\- No era yo, habrá sido otra pelirroja.

\- No hay más pelirrojas que usen gafas y moños, aunque no sé qué le ha pasado hoy a tu pantalón – la miró de arriba a abajo poniéndola más nerviosa. – de hecho creo que no hay más pelirrojas.

\- ¡¿por qué te iba a lanzar yo a ti una piedra?!

Ese era su último ataque y debía resultar si no quería admitir que había sido ella. La sonrisa de él no le dio esperanzas, una sonrisa de maldad como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda su vida.

\- Pueden ser muchas razones – empezó a pasearse por la habitación, divertido - por molestarme, por hacerme quedar mal, venganza, celos.

Kagura se quedó mirándole procesando lo que había dicho y cuando lo hizo su propia reacción no le gustó. Sintió la sangre correr justo hasta sus mejillas, sus nervios, tan cotidianos últimamente, aparecieron una vez más y los latidos de su corazón volvieron a aumentar. Ella sabía que eso no estaba bien ¡¿dónde estaba el cabreo que debería haber cogido?!

\- ¡¿P-per-o que dic-es, c-ómo voy a estar y-y-yo ce-losa?! – ni siquiera sabía que podía tartamudear tanto.

\- Pero estás admitiendo que sí fuiste tú.

Por fin una reacción natural nació en ella e intentó golpearlo pero el maldito lo esquivó con naturalidad.

\- ¡Ey tranquila que era broma! – alzó las manos para calmarla pero su sonrisa no lo conseguía.

Se quedó quieta mirándolo, con los puños cerrados y dispuesta a darle en cuanto volviera a abrir la boca y soltar otro de sus comentarios. La molestaba a niveles insospechados como podía estar ahí de pie, delante de ella y mirándola desde su altura con la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

\- Pero me has dejado un golpe muy feo, vas a tener que darme un beso en la herida para que se me pase el dolor.

Se lanzó hacia él gritando "¡MÁS QUISIERAS TÚ!" justo en el momento en que salía corriendo y riéndose de ella, lo persiguió fuera de la habitación con serias ganas de matarlo, su rostro debía de parecer el de un demonio. Su hermano se quedó en medio de todo con las palomitas que pensaba hacer para ella, los miraba dar vueltas sin sentido y sin entender que hacían.

Volvió a su habitación ya de noche, había conseguido alcanzarlo (más bien sospechaba que él se había dejado alcanzar) y lo golpeó, sin embargo él seguía riéndose diciéndole que estaba muy roja. Aunque por supuesto era del esfuerzo de seguirlo, claro. De alguna forma acabaron enredándola para que pasara el rato con ellos, acabaron jugando a videojuegos donde orgullosamente ella los ganaba, más tarde con la cena decidieron poner una película de miedo, ella en medio de los dos la vio sin inmutarse más que para reírse cuando mataban a alguien o cuando a pesar de que sabía que iba a salir un sobresalto igualmente ella se sorprendía y saltaba. Por fin después de la película y de comentar que había sido bastante aburrida y que no había dado tanto miedo, él se fue. Bastante tarde.

Poniéndose por fin el pijama y soltándose el pelo se echó en la cama dispuesta a dormir. Se sentía muy cansada por lo que enseguida empezó a notar como se dormía, al menos así estaba siendo hasta que más inconsciente que consciente un pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza.

 _"_ _Cuanta suerte tiene el sádico de que me guste"_

Fue instantáneo. Abrió sus ojos inyectados en sangre todo lo que pudo y miró al techo temblando. Se sentó en la cama con el sudor corriendo por todo su cuerpo. ¿De verdad ella había pensado eso? ¡Todo era culpa de Soyo, por su culpa había acabado pensando cosas raras! Pero cuanto más lo negaba más lo dudaba. Acabó por levantarse y pasear por la habitación inquieta, negando todos los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza que le decían que Soyo tenía razón y que ese sádico bueno para nada le gustaba. Después de todo eso podría explicar las extrañas reacciones y sensaciones que había estado teniendo últimamente.

Estaba aterrada, que ese idiota fuese a ser el primer chico que le gustaba en su vida… Ni siquiera tenía una palabra para explicar cuán terrorífico era.

El problema en ese momento estaba en que era madrugada, no había nadie a quien acudir para que la calmase y le dijese que ese idiota no le gustaba. Soyo definitivamente no, ella solo la alentaría, Nobume tampoco es que tuviese mucha más idea que ella, ¡a Shinpachi le iba incluso peor! Y Anego, bueno ella ya bastante tenía siendo acosada por el jefe de la policía… Kyuubei, bueno, ella no era muy fan de los hombres. Sachan, le hablaría sobre acosarlo y atarlo a una cama y pegarle con látigos... Gin-chan después de la conversación de esa tarde no. Su hermano, el último ser sobre la tierra al que iría a preguntarle si le gustaba el sádico. Mitsuba más de lo mismo…

No había mucho más contactos en su teléfono a quien pudiera acudir ¡porque a él sí que no iría! Eso sería una idiotez demasiado grande, incluso para ella. Solo de pensarlo hacía que sus mejillas se colorearan como nunca lo habían hecho.

No necesito de la ayuda de nadie, era oficial. Le gustaba el sádico y ella estaba realmente jodida.

A la mañana siguiente Kagura despertó sin saber muy bien en qué momento se había quedado dormida, su cabeza le dolía y había dormido muy mal. El recuerdo de la noche anterior la golpeó con dureza, estaba de mal humor y confundida.

El mundo ahora le parecía distinto y no en el buen sentido, sentía que todo el mundo iba a saber de sus sentimientos nada más la mirase a la cara, es por ello que no miró a su hermano en toda la mañana. Por suerte, él vivía en su sádico y feliz mundo por lo que tampoco pareció notar nada raro en ella. Al mediodía decidió que no se iba a quedar allí, lo único que le faltaba en ese momento es que _él_ apareciese como seguramente iría a hacer. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, como lo iba a mirar…

Fue una suerte que Gin la llamara justo cuando salió de su casa. No sabía si era buena idea que él la viera en este momento pero al menos tenía algo para hacer y no se pasaría el día en la calle sin hacer nada. A los diez minutos ya había llegado a esa casa que tan bien conocía y entró en ella sin llamar.

\- ¡Gin-chan! – lo llamó al entrar y buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Estoy aquí, no grites – la voz le respondió saliendo del dormitorio.

Vestido completamente con unos vaqueros y una sudadera Kagura se le quedó mirando, acostumbrada a verlo vestido con su camisa y su corbata mal puesta, recordó en ese momento que aunque fuera el hombre que prácticamente la había criado, alguien que era más padre que su propio padre, seguía siendo un hombre joven.

Combinaba con ella puesto que se notaba que, al igual que ella, se había puesto lo primero que su mano había llegado a alcanzar en el armario. Ella con unos pantalones de mallas negros hasta la rodilla y una camiseta morada, ajustada en el pecho y suelta debajo, sin gafas y con sus moños. A pesar de todo ella había pensado al mirarse en el espejo antes de salir que estaba adorable.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gin-chan?

\- He cobrado – enseñó un fajo de billetes - ¿Quieres ir a comer a alguna parte?

Que la invitarán a comer era lo más bonito que podían hacer por ella así que con las lágrimas saltadas dramáticamente se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras le decía llorando escandalosamente "¡Te quiero Gin-chan!", el hombre simplemente intentaba zafarse.

\- Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó mientras le pasaba un casco de moto y él se montaba en su moto.

\- Hay un sitio al que he estado deseando llevarte.

Contestó ella feliz de poder olvidar el lío en su cabeza un rato, o al menos así era hasta que pensó eso. Con un puchero se agarró a la cintura del hombre y se dejó llevar.

En moto se tardaba mucho menos en llegar al restaurante por lo que en apenas diez minutos habían llegado. Entraron explicándole a Gin que llevaba dos meses yendo a comer ahí al menos una vez por semana y como siempre él la escuchaba con cara de aburrido.

\- ¡Kagura, que sorpresa! ¿Vienes sola esta vez?

Se giró para ver a Tsukuyo quien al parecer el hombre detrás de ella quien miraba con sus ojos de pez muerto era invisible para la rubia. Kagura solo sonrió y lo señaló.

\- ¡Vengo con Gin-chan! ¡Él es mi billetera! – recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del peliblanco.

\- ¿Billetera? ¡Ten un poco más de respeto mocosa!

\- ¡Gin-chan eso duele! ¡Dile algo Tsukki! – Kagura observo confundida como la mujer se alejaba de ellos con la cabeza agachada - ¿Tsukki?

\- Venga, vamos a sentarnos.

Kagura siguió al hombro después de encogerse de hombros, estaba bastante feliz de que él se tomará la molestia de llamarla para pasar un rato con ella aún a pesar de que aparentaba indiferencia.

\- Así que… - Kagura prestó atención cuando empezó a hablarle nada más se sentaron - ¿has solucionado ya ese problema con esa persona?

Así que de eso se trataba. No lo pudo evitar, recordar al rubio provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Gin solo alzó una ceja.

\- S-sí, ya… hicimos algo así como las paces.

\- Ya veo. No llegué a preguntarte con quien tuviste la pelea ¿quién fue?

Una alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza, estaba tocando un tema para que el que no estaba preparada y para el que probablemente jamás lo estaría. Por suerte Tsukuyo volvió en ese momento, parecía menos segura de lo normal y Kagura notó que su bolígrafo tembló un poco mientras apuntaba lo que iba a comer cada uno, nada más terminó de apuntarlo todo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido pero Kagura se dijo mentalmente que debía darle las gracias, su aparición había provocado aparentemente que el hombre se olvidará de lo que estaban hablando y en cambió empezaron una conversación amena y divertida.

Jamás había agradecido tanto lo despistado que era su tutor. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para contarle a su "padre" que por primera vez en su vida un chico ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Aún se le hacía muy raro pensar en él de esa forma, no tenía muy claro que era lo que debía hacer a continuación o si quisiera si podía hacer algo para provocar que esos sentimientos desaparecieran porque estaba segura de que tarde o temprano los notaría. Ella no era precisamente alguien inexpresivo, ella era un libro abierto.

Gintoki la dejó en su casa cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y lo teñía todo de naranja. Kagura se despidió de él con un abrazo y le pidió que quedaran más a menudo, su tutor sonrió y le revolvió los pelos con cariño antes de arrancar la moto e irse. Para ella eso era un "por supuesto".

Con la tarde tan agradable que había pasado se le había olvidado prepararse mentalmente para ese momento. Como debió haber sospechado, _él_ estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá de su casa con una pose demasiado cómoda para ser una casa ajena.

\- ¡Oi China que bien que has vuelto! ¡Hazme la cena!

Kagura sabía que solo estaba tratando de molestarla, era lo normal, molestarse el uno al otro nada más verse. Sin embargo ella no pudo enfadarse, no estaba preparada para verlo tan pronto ¡acababa de descubrir lo que sentía! ¡Era demasiado pronto! Su rostro debió sonrojarse y su respiración se alteró. Lo tenía delante y por primera realmente era consciente de _cuantísimo le gustaba._ No había otra explicación para las repentinas ganas que tenía de ir y sentarse junto a él, y hacer más cosas del tipo cursi y vergonzoso que ella se negaba a aceptar que quería hacer. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él?! ¿Qué había hecho para que a ella le gustase? ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

Él y su hermano la miraban confundidos ante su silencio así que Kagura optó por ser una persona madura y seria.

Dio media vuelta y huyó de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

 **Me ha costado bastante explicar los sentimientos de Kagura. En el fondo ella lo sabía y lo sabe pero le cuesta aceptar que es él quien le gusta. Y tampoco quiero que parezca que ha sido de la nada o forzado, sino por ese lado de Sougo que ella sabe que tiene pero que también se niega a aceptar que lo tiene XD Se niega a aceptar que él le gusta tal cual es, sádico, molesto y todo lo que es.**

 **Respecto a cómo** **lo descubre, pensé en mil formas de cómo** **podría Kagura descubrir sus sentimientos y decidí que esta era la que más me convencía, realmente creo que cuando pensamos algo sin darnos cuenta es porque realmente lo pensamos/creemos/sentimos XD**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

 **I love okikagu:**

 **Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo anterior y espero que este te haya gustado también, y sí, la parte del abrazo y las flores me pareció genial hasta a mí, que lo escribí. Demasiados adorables XD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Jugem Jugem:**

 **¡Me hace muy** **feliz que te haya gustado y que te pareciera** **tan hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias! :)**

 **Guest:**

 **Es un absoluto honor que te guste tanto mi historia y ser de tus favoritas *o***

 **Anonymous D:**

 **Ya no tienes que esperar más ¡aquí está y espero que también te guste!**

 **Mi-chan:**

 **Me alegra que te gustará tanto y sip, a pesar de que Kagura lo niegue no le gusta cuando él no está alrededor y él sabía que iba a ganar, conoce demasiado bien sus habilidades de lucha xD**

 **Lu89:**

 **Me gusta que te guste este fic con todo tu kokoro xD y que tengas una enorme sonrisa en la cara :) Espero que la vuelvas a tener.**

 **Mitsuki:**

 **¿Hay ooc en este? XD Espero que tampoco cambiaras nada de este _ ¡Soy feliz de que el te gustase tanto!**

 **Megalmonster:**

 **Quien sabe~ Kamui es demasiado impredecible y sí, más o menos fue eso solo que a Kagura de verdad le habían pedido que llevara el pastel xD Me alegro de que te gustará, es muy agradable ver comentarios de gente nueva :)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Sí que es difícil y se puede notar perfectamente cuando estoy inspirada y cuando no pero intento ser lo más detallista posible XD ¡Que te emociones con lo que escribo hace que yo me emocione! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Argin Heart:**

 **¡Que bien que te gustó! Y sí, Kagura más o menos puede expresar sus sentimientos con sus personas cercanas, esas con las que se lleva bien pero con su rival de toda la vida es distinto, ella no iría simplemente y se disculparía y le daría las gracias, en cambio monta un show para hacerlo disimuladamente XD**

 **Gintoki y Kagura son demasiados adorables para la humanidad.**

 **Kamui es realmente, pero realmente complicado, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo XD el capítulo en el que dice la tabla del 7 es el 194 del anime :)**

 **Okita Kagura:**

 **No sé muy bien como va el tema de ser policia en Japón, para que no me resultara muy complicado me basé en como es mi país donde basta con pasar un examen (muy complicado), en el fic digo que él está a punto de empezar a ejercer así que ya lo ha pasado. Siento mucho si esto causa alguna confusión.**

 **Chiyu:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu adorable comentario! He entendido tu comentario, es increíble como los dos idiomas llegan a ser muy parecidos, pero si sabes inglés puedes comentarme en ese idioma, las dos nos entenderemos y podré resolverte cualquier duda que tengas :)**

 **Estoy super feliz de que te esté gustando tanto, y espero que sí, ¡que me sigas acompañando todo lo que dure esta historia! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Nuevo capítulo a la vista! He tardado un poco más con este pero es que Kagura y sus sentimientos son muy difíciles, espero que haya quedado bien XD**

 **¡Disfrutadlo mucho!**

Durante el siguiente par de semanas Kagura no pudo parar. Estaba muy ocupada, durante el día se encargaba de que nadie descubriera sus sentimientos, evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con sus amigas, especialmente con Soyo, y para ello Kagura no paraba de hablar. Hablaba todo el rato sin parar con el único propósito de que el sádico idiota no acudiera a la mente de su amiga haciendo que soltara algunos de sus comentarios, porque Kagura sabía lo que pasaría. Se sonrojaría, ese acto involuntario que se había hecho tan común en ella y entonces Soyo lo descubriría, y sería el fin del mundo. Que Kagura la quería mucho pero por ahora no estaba preparada para el entusiasmo de Soyo y sus (más que probables) "¡te lo dije, sabía que te gustaba!", "os amáis el uno al otro y vuestros hijos serán rubios de ojos azules". Tampoco quería que lo supiera Nobume quien no era precisamente fan de él. Evitaba estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que su hermano y por supuesto esquivaba cualquier intento de conversación que lo incluyera a él. También evitaba mirar a los ojos de Gin, temía que si lo hacía él pudiera ver dentro de ella y descubrir lo que sentía, no quería que su "padre" supiese que ella había caído por la única persona por la que siempre dijo que no lo haría.

Por supuesto apenas estaba pasando tiempo en su casa. Salía a pasear a Sadaharu en cuanto sospechaba que él aparecería. Se iba a casa de Shinpachi con quien sabía que si llegaba a descubrir algo, al menos no la presionaría y la dejaría tranquila con su secreto. Huía de su casa con alguna excusa en cuanto él llegaba. Pasaba tiempo extra en el club y también pasaba mucho tiempo en el restaurante con Tsukuyo, simplemente allí metida (el dinero para poder comer se acababa acabando) hablando con Hinowa, Tsukuyo o Seita hasta que Tsukuyo, cansada de escucharla, le ponía el uniforme de camarera y la mandaba a atender mesas. Kagura lo hacía porque así estaba ocupada, la dejaban quedarse con las propinas y además se lo pasaba bien y conocía a gente.

Sus esfuerzos por estar ocupada y que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de saberlo (además de mantenerse ella ocupada y no pensar demasiado) habían llegado a tal punto que sus notas habían subido ya que, en casa de Shinpachi, este la hacía estudiar, o también porque se encerraba en su cuarto con la excusa de hacer sus deberes cuando él aparecía por su casa. Los deberes los hacía por si veían que era mentira y la hacían salir. Si a él o a su hermano les parecía raro ninguno dijo nada pero quienes sí lo hicieron fueron sus profesores quienes estaban sorprendidos y felices con ese cambio, aunque Gin ponía una mirada de sospecha. A ella no podía importarle menos lo que sus profesores pensaran o su felicidad.

Las noches eran la parte más difícil del día. Aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, una vez en su cama, a oscuras y con el único sonido de la respiración acompasada de Sadaharu, acababa pensando en él o tratando de descubrir el porqué de sus sentimientos. En esos momentos en los que sentía su pecho vibrar, sus mejillas calientes y la emoción de recordarlo, la hacían querer golpearse a sí misma.

Por un lado porque siempre le había parecido que esas chicas enamoradas que se pasaban el día pensando y suspirando por esa persona eran estúpidas, aunque también entendía porque siempre le habían dicho que actuar así era inevitable pero se sentía un poco como si no fuese ella. Por otro porque sentía que le estaba confiriendo poder a él, y eso le daba mucho miedo. A lo largo de los años lo había visto coqueteando con chicas para su propio beneficio, lo había visto siendo indiferente con ellas y también lo había visto siendo cruel con ellas. Kagura tenía mucho miedo de _salir lastimada_ , cosa que probablemente sucedería si él lo descubriese.

Las distintas situaciones acudían a su cabeza durante gran parte de la noche, imaginando las distintas formas en las que él se reiría de ella y como la rechazaría, se imaginaba perfectamente la sonrisa de sádico que pondría al descubrir que tenía a su alcance todo el poder del mundo para hacerle daño, pero a pesar de todo, prefería imaginar como él le destrozaba el corazón a esos momentos en los que imaginaba todo lo contrario. Esas veces en las que casi dormida y agotada de todo el día y de tanto pensar, acudía a su cabeza la pregunta de _"_ _¿Y si no me rechaza?"_ y entonces lo imaginaba a él siendo él, con su sadismo, su crueldad, su idiotez pero a la vez correspondiéndola con cierta dulzura. Era un poco raro pensar en algo tan simple como darle la mano, o que él le diera su primer beso, se avergonzaba pero se acababa encontrando a sí misma deseándolo. Ella nunca había sido una chica muy romántica, o cursi, pero tampoco era insensible y como cualquier chica idealizaba los sentimientos y situaciones, esperando un mínimo de romanticismo.

Kagura abrió sus ojos confundida, se sentía descansada para lo poco que estaba durmiendo últimamente. Había una sombra al lado de su cama así que allí dirigió sus temblorosos ojos, solo para despertar totalmente y sentarse en la cama incluso olvidando que su pijama de esa noche consistía en una simple camiseta y unas bragas, por suerte estas últimas eran cubiertas aún por la sabana. Allí, sentado al lado de su cama estaba el sádico con la cabeza agachada y oculta tras su flequillo, por la forma en que sus hombros temblaban y la mano que tapaba su boca Kagura sabía que se estaba riendo y trataba de ocultarlo. En su otra mano sostenía en alto y apuntando hacia ella su móvil.

Kagura sintió el enfado nacer en su pecho, que podía gustarle pero tampoco era estúpida.

\- ¿Qué haces gilipollas? ¿No te había dicho que llamaras antes de entrar aquí?

Él por fin levantó la mirada, al parecer el verla despierta solo aumentó su diversión y le contestó entre risas.

\- Tu hermano está haciendo el desayuno – aclaró – y me ha mandado a despertarte.

\- Ya… ¿y la risa? – lo miró con sospecha, nunca se pensaba demasiado mal cerca de él.

\- Por nada, por nada - soltando unas últimas risas alejó el móvil. Kagura lo miró en silencio, evaluándole, por un momento pensó que no diría nada pero él mismo pareció cambiar de opinión. – No sabía que eras tan apasionada besando.

Kagura sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo y eso solo sirvió para que él lanzara otra carcajada. ¿Qué quería decir? ¡¿Qué había hecho dormida?!

\- ¡¿D-d-de qué hablas idiota?! – luchó por parecer lo más digna posible - ¿Tanto sadismo te ha destruido las neuronas?

\- Me sorprende que sepas lo que son las neuronas, pero no – volteó el móvil para que ella pudiera ver su contenido – hablo de esto.

Con horror vio un video, en el salía ella en la situación más vergonzosa de su vida, tendida en la cama con el pelo revuelto y la camiseta arrugada estaba ella moviendo su boca en lo que al parecer era un beso, por lo que dijo él porque ella no tenía ni idea pues nunca había dado uno. Lo del video era su estúpido subconsciente. ¡Al menos no había hablado!

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES GRABÁNDOME?! BORRA ESO IMBÉCIL – estiró la mano en un intento por alcanzar el móvil pero él fue más rápido y divertido lo retiró.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Esto es mi venganza por la pedrada y además me sirve para chantajearte. – y se atrevía a decirlo con todo el descaro y esa sonrisa.

Kagura cerró su puño preguntándose mentalmente _"¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué él?!",_ no podía levantarse de la cama para atraparlo porque entonces le daría otro motivo para burlarse y grabar sus bragas de conejitos. Solo podía mirarlo con impotencia desde su cama y con la vena marcada en su sien.

\- ¿Qué sucede, no vas a intentar atraparme? – Preguntó más que divertido, estaba disfrutándolo – ¿no será que no estás visible? ¿Duermes desnuda?

Preguntó eso con todo el descaro del mundo, su sonrisa se volvió un poquito más sádica y Kagura vio sus ojos brillar con algo.

\- ¡Claro que no pedazo de pervertido! – Gritó con todo lo que había en sus pulmones, muy sonrojada – y no intestes cambiar de tema ¡BORRA ESO!

\- Ya te he dicho que no lo haré – lo cerró para guardarlo en su bolsillo - ¿Con quién soñabas para dar tan apasionado beso? – Kagura apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada nerviosa. Eso era lo peor, _con quien se había estado dando ese beso_. No fue capaz de responder - ¿en serio estabas dándote un beso con alguien? ¿Con quién?

Kagura lo miró, ya no parecía tan divertido, más bien sorprendido. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con diversión sino con seriedad y su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido. Por supuesto antes que admitir que era él quien la besaba prefería dejar de comer tanto.

\- N-no es asunto tuyo – intentó parecer desinteresada – lárgate ya de aquí – él solo soltó un "tsk" antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí – ¡Y BORRA ESO!

No hubo respuesta, nada más la puerta se volvió a cerrar Kagura se llevó las manos a la cara y las restregó. _"Vaya manera de hacer el ridículo"_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar. No solo había sido pillada por la persona que besaba en sus sueños sino que además lo había grabado.

Miró el reloj de su móvil, era domingo, no había clases y tenía mensajes del grupo que poseía con Nobume y Soyo, " **"** The Powerpuff Girls **"** **,** en el que decían de salir ese día. A Kagura le pareció perfecto, tenía dinero de las propinas y además no estaría en su casa. No tenía muy claro cuál sería su reacción si estaba en la misma casa que él todo el día después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Asegurándose de que su puerta estaba bien bloqueada (ya no se fiaba de él) fue a su armario, últimamente estaba haciendo mucho calor así que se puso unos pantalones cortos y buscó una camiseta ligera, casi todas sus camisetas eran rojas pero había una blusa blanca que le pareció perfecta para ese día, era fresca y además le daba un cierto toque de elegancia que le gustaba. Se hizo una coleta justo cuando su hermano la llamó por enésima vez para desayunar.

En el salón estaba la mesa puesta y ambos chicos estaban sentados, su hermano parecía feliz con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisilla mientras hablaba de su última pelea con entusiasmo pero el sádico estaba en silencio, mirando hacia su plato fijamente, como si pudiera responderle a la pregunta de cuál era el sentido de la vida. Kagura frunció el ceño antes dirigirse a su hermano.

\- ¡Kamui él sádico de mierda me ha grabado mientras dormía! – intentó poner la mejor cara de pena que pudiera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Más que indignado, su hermano parecía confundido. Kagura se dio un golpe en la frente con su propia mano ante la mirada inexpresiva del joven que llevando una mano a su bolsillo sacó su móvil.

\- Es culpa de ella por hacer estas cosas en sueños con vete tú a saber quién. – Kagura lo miró con todo el odio que pudo reunir, bastante teniendo en cuenta que él era ese quien.

Cuando su hermano estuvo a punto de agarrar el teléfono para poder ver el contenido ella vio una oportunidad para poder hacerse con el dichoso aparato. Lo intentó pero una vez más él fue más rápido y lo retiró, seguía con ese rostro de inexpresividad que Kagura no sabía cómo hacía para poner.

\- Bórralo - siseó entre dientes furiosa.

\- No – a continuación le sacó la lengua y Kagura apretó más sus puños.

\- Bórralo.

\- No.

\- ¡BÓRRALO!

\- No – esta vez cantó la palabra mirándola aún de forma inexpresiva.

\- Parecéis dos niños de parvulario – su hermano los miraba con el mayor de los aburrimientos.

\- ¡Dile que lo borre! – lo señaló con el dedo mientras seguía mirando a su hermano pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada hablo él con un ligero tono de maldad en su voz.

\- Lo haré con una condición – Kagura lo miró en silencio, esperando su propuesta. Cuando su sonrisa apareció ella pudo confirmar que él era todo maldad – dame un beso como el de tu sueño.

Kamui alzó una ceja al no entender muy bien de que hablaban pero ella… Kagura empalideció, lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente y su respiración y corazón se aceleraron. Unas extrañas cosquillas aparecieron en su estómago. Tragó saliva con dificultad, _"no seas evidente Kagura, ¡insúltalo! ¡Enfádate!"_ se dijo mentalmente.

\- Era broma… – volvió a prestarle atención y dejó de darse ánimos a sí misma – no hace falta que pongas esa cara de espanto – ahí estaba otra vez su rostro de inexpresividad.

Una vez más Kagura se sorprendió de cuán rápido podían afectar las palabras a sus emociones, tan solo un segundo atrás estaba completamente nerviosa pensando en la idea de darle un beso y al siguiente estaba tan enfadada que podía ahorcarlo tranquilamente y no sentir ningún remordimiento.

\- ¿Y si dejáis de pelear y desayunamos?

Concluyó que su hermano tenía razón, el tiempo pasaba y Soyo y Nobume no estarían esperándola para toda la vida. Haciéndole un gesto con el dedo de su mano indicándole que le cortaría el cuello, y ni por esas se inmutó, Kagura se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de él y empezó a comer su desayuno (ese día por suerte no sabía a nada) todo lo rápido que podía.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – Kagura asintió sin dejar de comer – Bien, diviértete.

Kagura rodó los ojos, su hermano era la definición de responsabilidad hacia su pequeña hermana menor de edad. Bien podría haber quedado con un asesino en serie al que había conocido por internet que él estaría tranquilo, sin saber con quién o a donde iba ella.

Siguió comiendo hasta que sintió que era observada, y así era, al levantar la cabeza vio los ojos rojos de él mirándola con pesadez. No decía nada, solo la miraba, _"¿Qué bicho le ha picado a este ahora?"_. Ella sentía que la estaba atravesando y que estaba husmeando dentro de ella, descubriendo _todos_ sus secretos más oscuros. Estuvieron un minuto así, en los que ambos se miraban fijamente, retándose con la mirada a algo que ella no sabía que era, fue después de ese minuto que decidió que era hora de irse. Demasiadas cosas pasaban dentro de ella cuando estaba él.

\- Yo me voy ya.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta el cuarto de baño para poder lavarse los dientes antes de salir, por el caminó solo escuchó la voz de su hermano canturreando un "Vale". Justo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse Kagura tuvo una idea, quizás podría tener una pequeña venganza.

\- Os quedáis solos ¡usad protección!

No llegó a escuchar ninguna contestación porque se había ido de allí rápidamente antes de que ninguno pudiera ir a por ella. Ambos odiaban que ella hiciera ese tipo de bromas sobre ellos y eso era precisamente lo más divertido de todo. Una vez cuando tenía 13 años Kamui la llevó al cine y trajo consigo al sádico. A Kagura no le gustó que lo llevará así que cuando estaban en la fila se giró hacia la mujer que estaba detrás con sus tres hijos y le explicó que había ido con "sus dos papás". La cara de ambos fue digna de un cuadro, Kagura se rio un montón incluso a pesar de que al final no vieron la película.

Soltó una risilla al recordar el momento, pero la perdió al momento de recordar que no había borrado el vídeo.

\- Pero lo hará – un chico que paseaba con su perro se apartó de su camino, asustado tanto por su cara (que prometía sangre) como por sus palabras.

Divisó con la mirada a sus amigas, quienes no la esperaban mucho más lejos. Un poco de mejor se acercó a ellas corriendo, contenta de verlas se lanzó abrazándolas a ambas.

\- ¡Kagura-chan buenos días! – Soyo correspondió a su abrazó igual de contenta que ella.

\- Buenos días.

Nobume acarició su cabeza, cualquiera que la viera diría que no hasta le molestaba que la abrazaran pero Kagura sabía que no era así. A Nobume no se le daba bien expresar sus sentimientos o emociones pero quería mucho a sus amigas.

\- ¡¿Cuál es el plan?! – preguntó feliz una vez las soltó.

\- La verdad es que no teníamos planeado ninguno – Soyo sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad – simplemente queríamos salir, últimamente has estado ocupada y no te hemos visto mucho así que ni siquiera sabíamos si vendrías.

Kagura sonrió todo lo natural que pudo mientras en su cabeza sonaban alarmas sin parar. Suspiró, quizás era hora de contárselo a sus amigas y que sucediese lo que tuviera que suceder. Aceptó ir a tomar un helado mientras sentía los nervios pelearse en su estómago. No sabía cómo abordar el tema o si quiera como contarlo.

\- Entonces qué has estado haciendo – la pregunta de Nobume le provocó un ligero salto.

\- Em pues… esto… - estaba un poco sorprendida, le costó reaccionar – he estado ayudando a Tsukki, ha estado muy bien porque me daban las propinas y a veces podía comer – terminó de contar con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no trabajas allí? – Kagura miró a Soyo realmente sorprendida. En ningún momento lo había pensado pero ahora que ella lo decía, no le pareció una mala idea. – yo creo que si se lo pides, Hinowa te dirá que sí.

\- Sí, es buena idea ¿por qué no? – pensativa llevó la mano a su mentón y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir había una mirada de determinación - ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Vamos a hablar con Tsukki!

Arrastró a sus amigas sus amigas sin importarle el helado, si trabajaba significaría que ganaría su propio dinero y ganar su propio dinero significaría que ni Gin ni su hermano podrían negarle sukonbu.

\- ¡TSUKKI, HINOWA! – entró gritando, ignorando las miradas de las personas que estaban comiendo.

\- Kagura-chan cálmate.

\- ¡Kagura qué casualidad! Estaba a punto de llamarte – Hinowa fue quien apareció en su silla de ruedas, con su amable sonrisa. Tsukuyo apareció detrás de ella, acostumbrada ya a los gritos de Kagura no parecía para nada sorprendida.

\- ¡Dame trabajo! – fue directa al punto, entusiasmada como estaba. Al principio ambas se sorprendieron pero después soltaron una pequeña risa cada una.

\- ¿Eres adivina Kagura-chan? – Miró ladeando la Hinowa sin entender la pregunta, eso provocó que la mujer soltara otra risita – Tsukuyo y yo ya lo habíamos pensado – esta vez la sorprendida fue ella – Eres linda, alegre y además de confianza, si no interfiere con tus estudios ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí a medio tiempo? – concluyó regalándole una sonrisa.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! – empezó a dar saltos de alegría divirtiendo a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No deberías consultarlo antes con... ejem… con Gintoki? – Kagura miró a Tsukuyo extrañada ¿eso de sus mejillas era un sonrojo? Además tampoco podía recordar con exactitud si le había dicho el nombre completo de Gin-chan.

\- ¿Con Gin-chan? – esta solo asintió, con la mirada desviada hacia un lado.

\- También deberías hablarlo con tu hermano – Soyo llamó su atención poniendo la mano en su hombro.

\- Eso sería una locura – Tsukuyo volvió la mirada hacia ella – si se los dijera ambos me dirían que sí pero se quedarían con el dinero. Es mejor si esto es un secreto.

\- Tarde o temprano se acabará sabiendo Kagura, ¿no será un problema? – con un gesto de la mano restó importancia.

\- No te preocupes, no te ocasionaré ningún problema.

Después que Kagura le asegurará a Hinowa por tercera vez que no habría ningún problema, le enseñó su horario ajustado a sus estudios y a las actividades en el club, y después le entrego un par de uniformes de camareras iguales, Kagura recibió la tela abrazándola con fuerza. Consistía en una camisa blanca con un vest rojo oscuro encima y una falda del mismo color, llevaba también un delantal blanco pequeño que se ataba a la cintura. Ya lo había usado cuando ayudaba y sabía que estaba muy linda con el puesto pero saber que ahora era suyo la emocionaba.

Para celebrarlo Hinowa las invitó a comer, si quitaba el incidente de la mañana Kagura casi se atrevía a decir que estaba siendo un día perfecto.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Kagura – Soyo afirmó lo dicho por Nobume afirmando con la cabeza muchas veces.

\- ¡Es genial! No puedo esperar a que sea mañana y empezar, ¿qué será lo primero que me compraré con mi primer sueldo? Quizás un móvil mejor.

\- O podrías invitarnos al cine – propuso Soyo sonriendo con descaro pero Kagura sonrió más que feliz, invitar a sus amigas con su propio dinero era algo que le gustaría mucho.

\- ¡Hecho!

\- ¡No puedo esperar para verte en tu uniforme Kagura-chan, estarás preciosa!

\- Ya lo confirmo yo, lo estoy – sonrió con egocentrismo.

\- Quizás debería arrastrar aquí a Okita-kun para que te vea.

Y ahí iba, por supuesto Soyo no sería Soyo si no intentara sacar a conversación al sádico y a ella. El momento había llegado y Kagura sabía que no podía huir, eran sus mejores amigas, tenían que saberlo aunque eso significase el fin del mundo. Guardó silencio, sonrojándose mientras imaginaba al sádico delante suya y ella con ese lindo uniforme puesto.

\- ¿Kagura-chan?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Soyo estaba mirándola confundida, a esas alturas ya debería haber saltado contestando. Ni siquiera había descubierto aún qué era lo que tenía o cómo había hecho para que ella cayera por él, pero llegó el momento de decirlo en voz alta. Respiró hondo y soltó las palabras atropelladamente antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

\- ¡Me gusta el sádico! – soltó con fuerza agachando su cabeza.

Al momento llevó las manos a su boca, lo había dicho más alto de lo que planeaba. Con miedo miró a sus amigas pero están la estaban mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta, si la situación no fuese la que era casi le habría resultado gracioso ver a Nobume sorprendida. Espero pacientemente a que ambas reaccionaran, sonrojada y jugando con sus manos. Finalmente Soyo colocó ambas manos en la mesa y se puso de pie.

\- ¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SIIIII!

Allí en medio y con todo el restaurante mirándola como si hubiera escapado de un manicomio, Soyo empezó a dar saltos de felicidad y a gritar como si estuviera poseída. Kagura se llevó ambas manos a la cara, buscando ocultarse.

\- Soyo-chan por favor cálmate – se sentó pero no pareció calmarse, en cambio agarró ambas manos de la pelirroja y la miró con muchos brillos en sus ojos, Kagura casi podía decir que también había brillos alrededor de ella.

\- ¡No me puedo calmar! ¡He esperado este momento durante MUCHO tiempo! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?! ¡¿Cómo fue?! ¡¿Se lo has dicho ya?! ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?!

\- Soyo-chan para ¡me estoy mareando!

La morena accedió a calmarse un poco y se sentó correctamente, pero aún tenía esa mirada de felicidad. Kagura buscó con la mirada a Nobume quien volvía a tener una expresión de aburrimiento mientras bebía su refresco.

\- ¿Nobu-chan? – esta la miró - ¿No dices nada?

Por fin dejó de beber de su refresco y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le soltó:

\- No es ninguna sorpresa.

Kagura lo pensó un segundo, quizás era verdad y no era ninguna sorpresa sus sentimientos. Había descubierto que le gustaba pero ¿Cuándo había empezado? ¿Cuánto hacía que le gustaba ese intento de persona?

\- Entonces Kagura-chan ¡cuenta!

Avergonzada y nerviosa empezó a contarles cómo había descubierto sus sentimientos, tenía que parar a veces para intentar recomponerse, era más difícil de lo que parecía. Admitir sus sentimientos ante alguien no era lo mismo que admitirlo para ella y de alguna forma lo hacía _más real._

\- ¡Te lo dije! – Kagura sonrió con ternura, sabía que iba a decir eso. – Y bien ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? – la sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¿Decírselo? ¿Para qué se burle? No gracias, estoy bien así.

\- ¡Pero Kagura-chan tienes que decírselo!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque es lo correcto!

\- ¿Lo correcto según quién?

\- Pues no sé… ¿la sociedad?

\- No me vale – dicho esto bebió de su bebida dando por zanjado el tema.

\- ¡Kagura-chan! Si no se lo dices ¿cómo sabrás entonces de los sentimientos de él? – Soyo no se rendía.

\- ¡Porque sé cuáles son! – Sonó un poco enfadada – soy la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, tenía diez años cuando nos conocimos. No hay que ser un genio. – Soyo la miró con tristeza y Kagura odió eso - ¡no me mires así, no estoy deprimida! No me voy a deprimir por un hombre.

\- Pero tú ya no eres una niña – fue Nobume quien habló esta vez, pareciendo desinteresada mientras jugaba con los hielos de su bebida.

\- Tengo dieciséis años y ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso – confesó roja aunque su ceño estaba fruncido.

\- Yo tampoco – intentó animar Soyo.

\- Él, en cambio, tiene 20 y no es un santo precisamente.

\- Pues demuéstrale que ya no lo eres – volvió a decir Nobume, por algún motivo lo hacía parecer fácil.

\- Pero esperad, ya he dicho que no quiero decírselo, ¿para qué querría demostrar nada?

\- ¡Kagura-chan calla de una vez y haz lo que te decimos! – miró a Soyo sorprendida, había intentado sonar enfadada pero se veía adorable y a Kagura le dieron ganas de abrazarla, si no fuera por la situación lo haría.

\- Muy bien, os escucho - Suspiró rindiéndose – iluminadme, oh, ¡grandes diosas del amor! – Hacer bromas conseguía aliviar el ambiente – os advierto, no me voy a soltar el pelo, a usar tacones, ni maquillaje y esas cosas que ya sabéis que no me gusta así que… vosotras diréis.

Soyo empezó a pensar pero ni bien llevaba dos segundos Nobume volvió a hablar.

\- Róbale tu primer beso – ambas la miraron sorprendidas - ¿Qué? Así no te tienes que confesar y le demuestras que no eres tan niña.

Kagura se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo, tuvo que pedirles que cambiaran de tema y olvidaran por lo que quedaba de día al sádico o su cabeza se sobrecargaría. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo ya que se veía a la legua que Kagura estaba llegando a su límite de vergüenza y cursilería, el cual tampoco era muy grande.

Para su desgracia la idea no la abandonó en todo el día y cuando volvió a su casa estuvo varios minutos con la mano en el pomo sin atreverse a entrar, tenía miedo de su reacción si él estaba dentro y la idea de Nobume en su cabeza. Reunió valor para entrar pero él no estaba ya. Kagura no supo si se sintió aliviada o decepcionada.

El jueves Kagura estaba agotada pero contenta. La escuela, el club y el restaurante la tenían muy cansada. Tenía que salir casi a escondidas (a pesar de que Kamui no solía meterse en su vida y no preguntaba mucho), llevaba el uniforme en un bolso para poder cambiarse allí, en la privacidad de su dormitorio no se preocupaba por tenerlo colgado pero lavarlo y secarlo era otro asunto. Estaba aprendiendo a ser una ninja solo para que su hermano no lo descubriera. Sin embargo el trabajo realmente le estaba gustando, había un ambiente familiar que le gustaba mucho, se lo pasaba muy bien, el día anterior Seita y ella habían acabado montando un show musical en una de las mesas. Todos se rieron, incluso Tsukuyo, y a Kagura le dieron más propina por "ser tan simpática".

Por otro lado, la idea de Nobume no la abandonó en ningún momento, ni siquiera ahora que realmente estaba ocupada y de verdad no tenía tiempo para pensar, a ratos reunía valor y se decía que quizás debería intentarlo, a lo mejor podía resultar divertido ver la cara de él, después se daba un golpe en la cabeza (ante la mirada de su hermano quien se preguntaba muy seriamente si estaba loca) y se decía que era una locura, que ella estaba loca pero no tanto. Para su suerte, apenas lo había visto en esos días.

Miró el reloj, aún tenía dos horas antes de que tuviera que ir al restaurante y se podía dar el lujo de relajarse en el sofá y ver la tele, su hermano estaba muy entretenido con su móvil en el otro sofá. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y ella empezó a cabecear sin embargo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta provocó que se despertara de golpe y mirara el reloj preocupada pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo habían pasado quince minutos.

\- Kagura ¿puedes abrir tú?

Ella solo asintió porque si se quedaba más tiempo en el sofá se quedaría dormida. Abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba y una lágrima de sueño se escurría por su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo despertó del todo al ver que allí estaba el sádico, vestido con los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca elegante que le decía que venía directamente del cuartel. Una sonrisa de orgullo o superioridad, no lo sabía muy bien, adornaba su cara. Sin decir nada entró.

\- Sí entra, no te preocupes, no hace falta que pidas permiso – Kagura cerró la puerta tras él, sin sentirse molesta sino más bien nerviosa. Como odiaba ese sentimiento. ¿Iba a ser así siempre?

\- Ey ¿qué haces aquí? – Kamui por fin se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

\- Miradme bien porque ante vosotros tenéis a un agente de la ley en toda regla.

Kagura se fijó entonces en su cintura, donde por primera vez llevaba lo que parecía ser una pistola en su funda, incluso tenía unas esposas.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡¿No hacen una ceremonia para estos momentos?! ¡¿Por qué no nos has avisado?! ¡Habríamos ido!

Él solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Sin embargo Kagura no los estaba escuchando realmente, estaba muy ocupada considerando en tirarse por el balcón, de alguna forma el pensamiento de que él se _veía sexy_ se había colado en su cabeza. _"Estoy muy mal, esto me está afectando mucho"_ fue todo lo que pudo decirse a sí misma, les dio la espalda intentando calmarse y que el sonrojo desapareciera de su cara. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su estado y al poco ella consiguió calmarse y volver a darles la cara, justo en el momento en el que el móvil de su hermano sonó y él se alejaba de ellos para contestar, dejándola sola con él quien la miraba indiferente.

\- ¿Has visto? Tengo hasta esposas – Kagura se encogió de hombros, mirando a la puerta intentando concentrarse - ¿Qué me dices, China, quieres que las probemos? – casi espantada lo miró con rapidez, bastante roja.

\- ¡¿P-p-pero qué dices?!

\- Sí, te dejo atada con ellas a algo y así veo si son capaces de resistir a un monstruo chino como tú – sonreía sádicamente y a Kagura casi le dan ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la puerta y con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía completamente como una mal pensada.

\- Eso quisieras tú, sádico.

Pensaba empezar a insultar y quizás hasta golpearlo pero las palabras de Nobume acudieron a su cabeza en ese momento, él empezó a decir cosas, seguramente intentando provocarla pero ella ya no lo estaba escuchando, en cambio notó que ese era un buen momento, su hermano se había encerrado en su habitación a hablar por teléfono y ellos dos estaban ahí solos, el momento perfecto para pillarlo desprevenido y poder robarle su primer beso.

Sin embargo no fue capaz, pasó tanto tiempo considerando lo que podría pasar si su hermano los descubría o si él decía algo después (podía enfadarse y ella pasaría aún más vergüenza, por no hablar de la humillación) que al final su hermano salió de la habitación. Antes de que los nervios y la indecisión acabaran con ella, corrió a su cuarto y guardó el uniforme. Sin muchas más palabras se fue de allí, ninguno le hizo mucho caso ocupados como estaban en hablar con emoción. En el camino Kagura apretó los puños con frustración.

\- Eres una cobarde, Kagura.

Fue todo lo que se dijo.

 **No podía a darle a Sougo una espada pero bueno, con pistola también está sexy (?)**

 **Las cosas poco a poco van a avanzando y nuestra Kagura lo está pasando muy mal xD intentó mostrarla como una adolescente normal enamorada pero a la vez como ella misma, y es más difícil de lo que parece xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que comentais desde el principio de este fic y a los que empezáis a comentar ahora, me hacéis muy, muy feliz _ Empezáis a ser muchas para contestar, quedará un poco largo XD**

 **Guest:**

 **Me alegro de que te gustara, y no me des las gracias, soy yo quien tiene que darlas *o***

 **Anonymous D:**

 **Si os hace reír es que mi misión está cumplida xD Gracias a ti por comentar :)**

 **I love okikagu:**

 **Me alegra saber que a todas os gustó cómo lo descubrió Kagura ¡Es un gran alivio! Zura está como una cabra, por eso se llevan tan bien XD**

 **Y creo que ya lo he dicho pero Gin y Kagura son demasiados adorables para este mundo.**

 **Sí~ ¿por qué estaría nerviosa Tsukki? y también correcto, Kagura estaba celosa, MUY celosa XD**

 **Mitsuki:**

 **¡Qué alivio! A todas os gustó cómo lo descubrió y eso me alegra mucho, y si piensas que fue muy realista puedo hasta morir tranquila xD**

 **Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, ¡espero que este también!**

 **Lu89:**

 **No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que el capítulo te gustó xD ¡Me alegro mucho! :D**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Te sigo emocionando, soy feliz *o* Espero que este también te haya gustado, y sí por favor, síguela hasta el fina. Vosotros sois el motivo por el que está siguiendo _**

 **Jugem Jugem:**

 **No, en serio, gracias a vosotras xD Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también :)**

 **6Lilith:**

 **¡Si te reíste entonces que cumplí con mi objetivo! Gracias por leerme, fiel y desconocida seguidora ;)**

 **Mi-chan:**

 **¡Son adorables! Gracias a ti por leerlo, ¡espero que no llegaras tarde! xD**

 **Okita Kagura:**

 **Creo que no me expliqué bien la vez anterior, lo siento mucho xD Sougo ya había terminado sus estudios pero aún no había empezado a ejercer debido a que estaba "aprendiendo el oficio" es por eso que a veces puse que estaba en el cuartel. Sin embargo en este capítulo ya aclaro que ahora sí es un policía ejerciendo.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **Muchas gracias, eso me hace muy feliz :D**

 **NagisaSoto:**

 **¡Me siento halagada! creo que sí los hay pero ahora mismo no sé decirte xD**

 **Para serte sincera, no sé qué hacer con Mitsuba, al principio dudé si meterla o no, al final lo hice y ahora dudo si dejarla vivir. Lo he pensado pero es que me mata a mí de pena el solo pensarlo xD así que ya se verá qué pasa con ella.**

 **Megalmonster:**

 **Me gusta que te haya gustado como lo he llevado, la relación de ellos es demasiado adorable xD**

 **A tu pregunta, sip, ¡habrá Gintsukky!**

 **Chiyu:**

 **You're adorable! It's true that Spanish has a lot of rules, I'm studying tourism so languages are very important to me, even mine. If you had any question, please ask me :)**

 **By the other side, now she knows her feelings but that doesn't mean that she's happy xD**

 **I'm very, very happy that you like this fic and that is helping you to improve your Spanish. Thanks for your review, it make me very happy :)**

 **Guest 3:**

 **¡Eso me hace ultra feliz! *o***

 **Argin Heart:**

 **¡Misión cumplida! y de nada xD Toda la razón, lo mejor es que lo sepa una misma así es real sí o sí. ¡Me alegra que te gustará como lo descubría!**

 **Kagura celosa es lo mejor y todos sabemos que es super madura xD La relación con Gin me sale tan adorable porque es que ellos son adorables. A mi tambien se me parte el alma, es la principal razón de porque hay Gintsu xD**

 **Quise hacerlo diferente en general (espero haberlo conseguido) y por eso respeto las edades de Kagura y Sougo, me alegra que te guste *o* Yo también creo que serían muy amigos, aunque ellos dos llevandose mal también me gusta XD**

 **¡Gracias por ese comentario tan largo!**

 **C-300:**

 **¿Te gustó? Soy feliz XD Los sentimientos de Okita se irán descubriendo poco a poco, no te preocupes :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Capítulo a la vista! Perdón por la tardanza pero me ha sido imposible ponerme a escribir hasta ahora.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! Perdonad si hay algún dedazo por ahí, no he podido revisarlo mucho.**

De alguna forma Kagura había logrado acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida y ya no se encontraba tan cansada al final del día. También tenía que ver el hecho de que las vacaciones de la escuela estaban cerca por lo que ya no había tanta presión con las clases y los estudios. También había conseguido que nadie descubriera que estaba trabajando a medio tiempo, lo cual era todo un logro teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que era ella.

Ahora ella era una persona muy ocupada, así como el sádico, a quien apenas veía. Ahora que realmente estaba ejerciendo de policía no tenía las tardes libres y los días que no tenía que trabajar, era ella quien tenía que hacerlo. Los días que conseguían verse un rato acababan a golpes, ambos echaban de menos discutir y golpearse, Kagura disfrutó especialmente cuando de un puñetazo lo hizo sangrar por la nariz. Al principio pensó que sería algo bueno, al no verlo y no pasar tiempo con él creyó que sus sentimientos desaparecerían. No fue así.

De alguna retorcida forma lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos que se metiera con ella, que discutieran, que estuviera por allí simplemente con su presencia. A veces se decía a sí misma que se estaba convirtiendo en una M pero también sus sentimientos estaban dejando de afectarla tanto. Haber dejado de luchar contra ellos los había vuelto más naturales y conseguía no ponerse tan nerviosa cuando lo tenía cerca.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto sintió la mirada de Gin encima de ella, parecía que ya no estaba preocupado por su vida amorosa y no había vuelto a preguntar así que no quería darle ningún motivo para que volviera a preguntar. Puso la mejor cara de "estoy prestando atención" que pudo y le devolvió la mirada. Eso parecía bastar para el hombre quien asintió en silencio y siguió caminando por la clase mientras explicaba la lección de ese día.

Suerte que no mucho después sonará la campana porque nada más empezar a escuchar la lección había empezado a quedarse dormida.

\- Kagura-chan ¿Qué traes para comer hoy? – Soyo y Nobume llegaron arrastrando sus sillas para poder sentarse en su mesa.

\- ¡Esto! – Con todo el orgullo que pudo Kagura destapó su comida y mostró el contenido.

\- Vaya, eso tiene buena pinta.

\- ¡¿A que sí, Nobu-chan?! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Lo he cocinado yo!

Ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas, mirando la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

\- ¿En serio, Kagura-chan? – consiguió preguntar Soyo una vez se recompuso.

\- ¡Sí! Hinowa se ha empeñado en enseñarnos a cocinar a Tsukki y a mí – después de agarrar una porción de arroz siguió hablando – hace unas semanas tuvo que ir con Seita a la escuela y nos dijo que una de las dos nos hiciéramos cargo de la cocina pero… no salió muy bien… no voy a dar detalles.

\- ¿La quemasteis, cierto?

\- Más o menos – confesó – la verdad es que al principio éramos un desastre pero hemos mejorado mucho.

\- Es fantástico Kagura-chan, ahora no matarás a Okita-kun cuando en alguna cita tengas que cocinarle.

Kagura se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras masticaba. Desde que había confesado sus sentimientos Soyo era menos discreta, por no decir de su insistencia para que llevara a cabo el plan de Nobume y "fuera a buscarlo a la comisaría para plantarle un beso allí mismo". Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento Soyo haría algo y la metería en un lío.

Después de un par de comentarios más por parte de Soyo el tema de conversación cambió pero Kagura seguía pensando. Había imaginado, planeado y sopesado el plan de Nobume miles de veces, tenía pros y contras. Los pros era que como bien explicó Nobume, no tendría que declararse, le demostraría a ese sádico que ella no era una niña, no tendría que esperar a que la situación perfecta para su primer beso dependiera de otra persona sino que ella podía hacerlo. Los contras por desgracia eran más, humillación, rechazo, burla, quedar como una estúpida, que su hermano o Gin se enterara después de que él fuera a contárselo como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que había hecho una estupidez. Esa última era la consecuencia que más se imaginaba que sucedía.

Para cuando Kagura se dio cuenta ya estaba en su casa. Últimamente eso pasaba más a menudo, se ponía a pensar y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Ey, enana – levantó la vita para ver a su tío Abuto delante de ella, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue todo el saludo que Kagura le dio.

\- Vamos a salir esta noche – la contestación vino de parte de su hermano quien se estaba poniendo una cazadora - ¿Estarás bien?

Kagura repasó mentalmente, no tenía que trabajar ese día, las actividades en el club habían terminado, no tenía nada que hacer, su hermano iba a estar fuera… Sonrió, era perfecto, una noche para ella.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – Kamui sonrió.

\- Te vas a quedar sola esta noche y no te importa – Abuto llevó una mano a su pelo y se lo revolvió un poco – qué rápido has crecido.

Kagura lo miró con molestia y apartó su mano de mala manera.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola – aclaró con un berrinche – Gin-chan salía a beber casi todas las noches.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se fueran y nada más la puerta se cerró Kagura lanzó un grito de triunfo. Corrió hacia su cuarto donde se quitó los moños, rebuscó en su armario y se puso el primer pijama de verano que encontró. Unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo tono pero que tenía un perro estampado. Se lo había regalado Soyo un año atrás pero ni siquiera recordó hasta ese momento que lo tenía.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación para pasar todo lo que quedaba de tarde y toda la noche vagueando en el sofá cuando algo llamó su atención. Allí encima de su cómoda estaba ese pequeño bote de color verde del que tampoco se había acordado. Lo miró durante un minuto entero hasta que se encogió de hombros y lo agarró.

Se sentó en el suelo delante del sofá, encendió la tele y abrió el pequeño bote. Un fuerte olor le llegó enseguida. Nunca se había pintado las uñas pero sí había visto a Soyo hacerlo, no debería ser tan difícil.

El primer intento fue completamente frustrante, había parecido muy fácil pero no lo era, después de ver el desastre que era su mano izquierda llamó a Soyo para pedirle consejo y así acabó saliendo de su casa para comprar ese líquido que olía aún más fuerte pero que podía quitarle el desastre de su mano. Una vez que se lo quitó lo volvió a intentar, si había algo que ella tenía aparte de orgullo era cabezonería.

La noche había caído pero Kagura había conseguido que ambas manos le quedaran bastante aceptables. Observo su mano derecha con una sonrisilla y se estiro con cuidado (había aprendido por las malas que no debía tocar nada después de pintarse las uñas), en el ambiente aún se podía oler la pizza que había tenido que pedir cuando se empezó a hacer tarde.

Agarró su móvil con cuidado para poder hacer una foto a su mano y mandársela a todo el mundo. Fue así, buscando el contacto de Sachan, que vio su contacto. Nunca se habían mandado mensajes, ni tampoco habían hablado por llamada. De hecho, no sabía ni porqué tenía su número guardado. Abrió su contacto, _"sádico idiota"_ y se quedó mirándolo, tenía una foto con Mitsuba pero probablemente sería ella quien la pusiera. Suspiró, era una tonta que tenía que pensar en él hasta en ese momento. Quiso salir de su contacto, esa era su verdadera intención, no se explicaba porque en la pantalla de su móvil había un icono que indicaba que lo estaba llamando.

 _"_ _¿China?"_

Lo había llamado de verdad, ¡ella quería cerrar su contacto! ¿Cómo había terminado llamándolo?

 _"_ _¿China, estás ahí?"_

Al parecer él también tenía su número guardado.

 _"_ _S-sí, estoy aquí Sádico"_

 _"…_ _¿Pasa algo?"_

 _"_ _PIENSA RAPIDO KAGURA"_ al final iba a tener razón cando decía que era una tonta, no iba a explicarle que lo había llamado sin querer al intentar cerrar su contacto, el cual estaba mirando.

 _"_ _No, no pasa nada solo… ¿está bakaniki contigo?"_

 _"_ _¿El psicópata? No claro que no, acabo de llegar a mi casa"_

 _"_ _Ah claro, es verdad no me acordaba."_

 _"_ _¿No ha aparecido por casa?"_

Sonó algo preocupado o quizás ella lo había preocupado con su tono.

 _"_ _Sí, sí pero ha salido y… necesito preguntarle una cosa pero no consigo contactar con él. No importa, ya me llamará"_

 _"_ _¿Estás sola?"_

 _"_ _Sí… o no, depende, que esa es la típica pregunta que hace el acosador antes de aparecer en casa de la víctima."_

Escuchó una ligera risa del otro lado y ella sintió sus mejillas calientes. Se abrazó sus rodillas con el brazo libre.

 _"_ _Estoy demasiado cansado como para ir a acosarte ahora China"_ hizo una pausa que ella quiso aprovechar para despedirse pero no pudo _"¿Qué haces?"_

Esa no se la esperaba, lo había llamado sin querer y desde luego no esperaba empezar una conversación.

 _"_ _Mmm… nada en verdad, solo veía la tele y comía pizza."_

 _"_ _¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que siempre he querido preguntarte"_

Kagura sentía su corazón golpeando con fuerza y el calor de sus mejillas se hizo más profundo.

 _"_ _¿Dónde metes toda esa comida?"_

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de golpearse la frente con su mano. No solo había destruido el ambiente sino que además había conseguido molestarla, aunque esta vez no parecía ni consciente de ello lo que la enfadaba más.

 _"_ _Eres un imbécil Sádico, cuelga ya que a quien le cuesta dinero esta tontería de llamada es a mi"_

Volvió a escuchar una risa del otro lado.

 _"_ _¿Pero y si entran en tu casa a robar mientras no estás hablando conmigo? No podrías avisar a nadie y a saber lo que te harían."_

 _"_ _Probablemente llorarían conmigo al ver que no hay nada para robar."_

 _"_ _Te podrían robar a ti… nah, nadie haría eso, no sales rentable, comes más de lo que podrían robar, eres mal hablada, plana y además golpeas demasiado fuerte. Aún me duele la nariz."_

Se sentía realmente enfadada, y quizás dolida. En su sien la vena empezaba a marcarse.

 _"_ _Te jodes, Sádico"_

Y se volvió a reír, parecía que estaba de buen humor.

 _"_ _Vale, voy a colgar porque si no vas a venir a que pague yo la factura. Nos vemos monstruo, ten cuidado esta noche."_

Antes de que Kagura pudiera despedirse él ya había colgado. Le había dolido un poco lo que había dicho pero no iba a dejar que la deprimiera solo por llamarla plana y mal hablada, después de todo realmente era mal hablada y, bueno, últimamente le parecía que pecho estaba creciendo un poco y aunque no fuera así tampoco estaba tan mal. La culpa era de él, que no sabría apreciar la belleza ni enfrente de sus narices.

Al día siguiente Kagura despertó descansada y algo temprano. Era sábado y entraba a trabajar en un par de horas. Se desperezó y miró el techo unos minutos. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que se despertaría un sábado temprano para ir a trabajar se habría reído hasta morir.

Entró al cuarto de su hermano para asegurarse que había vuelto y efectivamente, tirado en la cama de cualquier forma con la trenza suelta y la ropa del día anterior aún puesta. Cerró la puerta despacio, ni siquiera quería saber a qué habrían ido esos dos toda la noche pero más le valía no estar en problemas.

La mañana se le había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba, o quizás era que ya se había acostumbrado. Al principio era bastante torpe a la hora de apuntar las órdenes, saberse el menú y llevar la comida en bandejas pero ahora se manejaba con soltura y conocía a los clientes fijos. Por eso mismo no se esperaba ver a Gin parado detrás de ella, mirándola con los ojos de pez muerto, algo serio.

\- Gin-chan… - algo intimidada se escondió detrás de su bandeja.

\- Bájate la falda.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse en una mesa. Confundida Kagura se miró a sí misma, era cierto que la falda era algo más corta que la de su uniforme pero tampoco era tan corta.

\- Gin-chan… ¿no vas a preguntar nada? – El hombre alzó una ceja, sin entender – porque estoy así vestida.

\- Estás trabajando aquí, ya lo sé – lo miró incrédula – Tsukuyo me lo contó.

\- ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada? – cada vez estaba más confundida, su tutor siempre la sorprendía.

\- Estaba esperando a que tú me lo contarás.

Kagura sintió un golpe en su interior, bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Como siempre Gin era un hombre impredecible, había esperado a que Kagura le contará que estaba trabajando, confiando en ella y como una niña se lo había callado… y pretendía hacerle ver al sádico que ya no lo era. Se sentía realmente mal.

\- Gin-chan… yo…

\- Ya estoy.

Sin poder terminar su frase Tsukuyo apareció, ligeramente sonrojada y sin el uniforme. Kagura admiró como el largo vestido azul oscuro la hacía parecer una mujer muy elegante. Antes de que pudiera entender que estaba pasando Gin se levantó y se despidió de ella con vagueza, alzando su mano antes de irse con Tsukuyo que le dedicó un adiós. Ella se quedó allí de pie, confundida y observándolos irse juntos.

Hinowa le contó que ambos habían estado un tiempo teniendo citas y que parecía la cosa iba bien pues Tsukuyo estaba muy contenta. Kagura sin embargo estaba en shock, por un lado preguntándose como no pudo darse cuenta y aunque pensaba cómo Gin pudo no contarle nada, no podía echárselo en cara pues ella había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando volvió a su casa era casi de noche, le había pedido a Hinowa hacer horas extras porque no le apetecía pensar. Dentro de su casa estaban su hermano, su tío Abuto y también el sádico pero ella ni siquiera estaba de humor para verle a él.

\- ¡Kagura has vuelto! Voy a tener que poner una foto tuya en el salón para poder verte últimamente – realmente no le apetecía aguantar a su hermano siquiera.

\- Enana hemos pedido comida china ¡sírvete! – hasta el apodo con el que su tío la llamaba desde siempre la molestaba.

\- No tengo hambre – fue todo lo que dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

No encendió las luces soltó el bolso donde guardaba el uniforme en el suelo, a oscuras se cambió por el pijama del día anterior, estaba sobre la cama y no quería rebuscar en su armario. Se soltó el pelo y se subió a la cama, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y abrazó sus piernas ocultando su cara. No pasó ni cinco minutos en esa posición cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin embargo ella no levantó el rostro, escuchó la puerta volver a cerrarse y a continuación sintió como su colchón se hundía con el peso de alguien. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para ver de reojo como el sádico se sentaba a su lado, aún en la oscuridad pudo apreciar que llevaba esa camiseta de superman que tanto le gustaba. Siempre tuvo curiosidad si la S era por "Sougo" o por "Sádico". Quizás era por ambas. Volvió a ocultar la cara, sin decir nada.

\- Que no tengas hambre es grave.

Quizás era el silencio que había en su habitación que a pesar de que no había hablado alto ella sintió como si le hubiera gritado.

\- No estoy de humor, Sádico.

\- Eso ya lo he notado, nunca te había visto deprimida – Kagura optó por no contestarle, ni por mirarlo - ¿Tu novio te ha dejado?

\- ¿Qué novio? Además, yo nunca me deprimiría por una cosa así. – Su voz sonaba irritada - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sádico? Tú eres la última persona que se preocuparía por mí sí me pasara algo – sabía que estaba sonando bastante agresiva pero no quería tenerlo a él precisamente al lado cuando ella estaba así – Realmente no me apetece hablar con nadie, vete estúpido.

\- Insultándome no vas a conseguir que me enfade y me vaya de aquí indignado, aunque si vas a volver a actuar como una tsundere mientras me pides perdón quizás debería hacerlo.

Esta vez sí levantó la mirada, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y roja de vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Qué dices imbécil?! – intentó golpearlo pero agarró ambas de sus muñecas con una sonrisa divertida. Se sentía lo suficientemente molesta como para contraatacar – no soy yo la que va regalando flores y diciendo que son de mi hermana cuando no es verdad.

Para su sorpresa él no reaccionó ante eso, siguió con esa sonrisa divertida y mirándola sentado en su cama, apoyó la espalda en la pared, sentándose a su lado.

\- Me preguntaba cuando sacarías eso a la luz. Empezaba a pensar que jamás lo harías – Kagura se relajó para poder mirarlo confundida, el rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza – vivo con mi hermana, China, al día siguiente me preguntó por qué pensabas que ella te había regalado flores.

Kagura colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero ahora que él lo decía tenía mucho sentido.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿No me has escuchado? Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la pared fijamente, sabía que él si la estaba mirando y no quería verle a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que os lo cuente siempre?! ¿¡No podéis preguntar las cosas vosotros?! ¡Nunca contáis nada!

\- Ah, esto empieza a tomar forma. Así que lo que te pasa es que alguien no te ha contado algo. – Kagura suspiró – no me voy a ir hasta que me lo cuentes China, tengo que saber todas tus debilidades.

Esta vez lo miró de reojo, evaluando la situación, dos minutos después cogió aire y habló.

\- Es una tontería.

\- Todo lo es – definitivamente no se iba a rendir.

\- Gin-chan tiene novia – confesó por fin.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- ¿Por qué odias a Toshi?

Respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta y supo que la había entendido, el odio que sentía hacia el adicto a la mayonesa se debía a que había algo entre él y su hermana, siempre lo había habido.

\- Así que lo que te pasa es que no te gusta la novia de tu papi.

Encogió un poco más las piernas y apoyo la cabeza en ella, mirando hacia él, pensativa.

\- No, adoro a Tsukki pero me he enterado hoy y… me ha dolido – le vio coger aire para hablar pero ella necesitaba soltarlo ya – es egoísmo – observo su mirada confundida pero ella siguió – quizás también es miedo. Siempre pensé que Gin sería mío, que siempre estaría disponible para mí, siempre estaríamos juntos – apartó la mirada cuando sintió lágrimas en sus ojos – ahora tiene novia y ya no me llama, no vamos a comer juntos, no me pregunta como estoy… No debí irme de su casa.

La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio mientras ella parpadeaba repetidamente intentando no llorar. Él pareció entenderlo porque esperó en silencio a que ella se recompusiera.

\- Hace años, cuando apenas nos conocíamos, ¿lo recuerdas? – Kagura asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo – un día, fuiste al parque de atracciones con Danna, tu hermano quiso ir y me arrastró a mí también – Kagura recordaba ese día – me pasé el día entero molestándote y casi al final del día fuiste con el psicópata a comprar un helado.

\- Me acuerdo de ese día pero no sé qué quieres decir – había olvidado que estaba a punto de llorar y lo miraba curiosa con la anécdota.

\- Calla tonta, déjame terminar. El caso es que os fuisteis y me dejasteis solo con Danna, nada más alejaros me agarró por la camiseta amenazadoramente y me dijo que si alguna vez me atrevía a hacerte daño me buscaría y se encargaría de que sufriera veinte veces más.

Kagura lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que eso había pasado puesto que ninguno le había contado nada. Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en su rostro, había sido una tonta pero el miedo a que Gin saliera de su vida era muy grande, lo quería mucho.

\- Quizás está un poco distraído, el principio de un noviazgo siempre es abrumador pero estoy seguro de que sigues siendo su prioridad.

Kagura asintió con energía y una sonrisa, más animada y alegre se permitió relajarse. No era tan malo, Gin estaba muy solo y era bueno que hubiera una mujer en su vida, además, aunque quisiera deshacerse de ella no podría, ella no lo permitiría. Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento al chico, en ese momento realmente no se arrepentía que él fuera la primera persona que le gustase. Quizás era precisamente por cosas como esa que lo hacía.

\- ¿Vas a montar un show esta vez para darme las gracias? – Kagura lo miró de buen humor.

\- No te voy a dar las gracias, has venido tú solito – le sacó la lengua y se bajó de la cama, el hambre había vuelto.

\- Lindo pijama.

Sonrojada le tiró un cojín a la cara y salió de la habitación. Su hermano y su tío se peleaban a la vez que peleaban los personajes del videojuego, ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia del rubio.

Ahora el trabajo era el doble de divertido, cada vez que Tsukuyo le daba órdenes Kagura contestaba con un "sí, mamí" lo que provocaba que la mujer se pusiera muy roja y casi le diera un ataque cardiaco. Había sido así justo desde que el día después de que el Sádico la consolará, Gin la llamó y le pidió reunirse con él en el restaurante, Tsukuyo también estaba allí y entre ambos le dieron explicaciones. Kagura terminó llorando como una niña en el pecho de Gin después de que él le dijera que después de todo lo que había invertido en ella durante su niñez no iba a dejarla por un par de tetas (esto le costó un golpe de Tsukuyo que le hizo sangrar) y que siempre lo tendría.

\- Kagura – Seita interrumpió a Kagura mientras esta bebía un refresco – Tsukuyo-ne dice que dejes de escaquearte y que hagas tu trabajo, han llegado unos clientes y quiere que los atiendas.

Chasqueó la lengua al haber sido descubierta y atándose fuerte el delantal volvió al trabajo, divisó la mesa que tenía que atender y puso su mejor sonrisa de "dame propina" que le salía, casi saltó al sitió tan solo para quedarse paralizada.

Unos ojos rojos la miraban casi totalmente abiertos, con sorpresa. Kagura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo al reconocer esos ojos, el sádico estaba sentado en una mesa con su uniforme y juntos a quienes parecían ser dos compañeros pero que ella no conocía para nada.

\- ¿Okita-san? ¿Conoce a esta preciosa camarera? – uno de sus compañeros, un chico castaño bastante mono le sonrió con coquetería.

\- No estoy seguro – contestó él para sorpresa de Kagura – conozco a una chica que se ve muy similar a esta, pero es un monstruo horrible con muy poca, pero muy poca, feminidad. Nah, no puede ser esta.

Kagura no estaba segura si estaba diciendo que se veía femenina o que lo era muy poco así que optó por la solución más fácil. Agarró su pelo en un puño y estrelló su cara contra la mesa.

\- Uy perdone señor, se me ha resbalado la mano – desde luego no sonaba a disculpa.

Él levantó la cabeza pero no se veía enfadado, tenía una mirada aburrida aunque con un golpe rojo en su frente.

\- ¡Kagura no golpees a los clientes! – el grito de Tsukuyo la sorprendió desde el otro lado del lugar.

Con su ceño fruncido e inflando sus mejillas Kagura se disculpó por lo bajini con ella y agarró su libreta.

\- Dígame que van a ordenar – su sonrisa era tensa y falsa pero a él eso pareció darle igual ya que sonría sádicamente.

\- Quiero un helado de vainilla de 20 litros.

La sonrisa de Kagura tembló un poco y sus manos picaban debido a las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

\- No tenemos helado de vainilla de 20 litros – el sonido salió entre dientes ya que los apretaba con fuerza.

\- Vamos Okita-san, no se burle de la chica solo intenta hacer su trabajo.

La defendió otro chico que a Kagura le cayó mejor porque le sonrió con simpatía y no con coquetería como el otro. Molesto con que la diversión se acabara, ya que Kagura vio que el sádico los observaba muy serios, le dijo a Kagura que iba a comer cada uno. Nada más tenerlo apuntado huyó de allí tan rápido como podía sintiendo la mirada de él en su espalda todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Kagura-chan puedes encargarte de la cocina un momento? Tengo que salir, no tardaré mucho.

Kagura asintió y Hinowa se fue de allí sonriendo y dándole las gracias. Su cocina se había vuelto bastante buena pero la tentación de cocinar su orden todo lo asquerosa que pudiera estaba ahí.

\- ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

Pegó un salto y se llevó la mano al corazón al escuchar la voz, se giró a la puerta donde estaba él apoyado en el marco mirándola con diversión.

\- No puedes estar aquí – fue toda su respuesta mientras empezaba a moverse por la cocina – vete.

\- Soy un agente de la ley, puedo estar aquí sí quiero.

\- Eso es abuso de autoridad.

\- ¿De verdad sabes lo que es eso si quieras? – Se giró hacia él con una sartén, amenazándolo – no me has respondido.

\- Unos meses. – respondió, quizás así se fuera.

\- ¿Lo sabe tu hermano? – temerosa negó con la cabeza – vaya, así que por eso estabas tan desaparecida. Ahora tengo algo mucho mejor que un video con el que chantajearte.

\- No me puedes chantajear, Gin-chan es quien tiene autoridad sobre si yo trabajo o no y él ya está al tanto – se plantó delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo desafiante a pesar de que tenía que elevar su cabeza.

\- Te he subestimado.

Kagura ignoró la sonrisa que le dedicaba para tragar con dificultad. Estaban muy cerca y su olor natural le llegó a las fosas nasales, el pensamiento de que se veía sexy volvió a su cabeza esta vez acompañado de otro pensamiento, uno que le confirmaba que ella _quería estar con él_. Estaban los dos solos en la cocina, quizás no era el sitio más romántico del mundo y seguían habiendo más contras que pros, _"qué demonios ¡ya no soy una niña!"_.

No lo pensó mucho, sabía que si lo hacía no tendría el valor para hacerlo. Sonrojándose como nunca lo había hecho agarró el cuello de su camisa y tiró hacia abajo, él muy sorprendido siguió el movimiento mientras ella se ponía de puntitas y elevaba su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas mientras estampaba sus labios contra los de él.

La sensación fue rara pero no desagradable como siempre había pensado que sería al verlo hacer a otras personas. No fue más que un contacto entre ambos, no profundizó y definitivamente él estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada. Le gustó, mucho.

Se separó lentamente cuando creyó que era suficiente, lo miró sonrojada pero con el ceño fruncido con decisión. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía completamente en shock, aún lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa y seguía ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. No sabía si el que no reaccionara era algo bueno o malo.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo pero ella no era bueno con esos sentimientos, sentía como los nervios le destrozaban el estómago, sentía mucha vergüenza también así como miedo. Era todo un cóctel de sentimientos. Cuando él empezó a boquear como un pez, intentando decirle algo, Kagura agachó su muy sonrojado rostro y salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo sin decir nada.

 **¡Kagura se empieza a acostumbrar a sus sentimientos y a tomar las riendas! Además que el acercamiento entre ellos es más evidente ahora, aunque definitivamente Sougo no se esperaba esa xD.**

 **Estoy muy preocupada por si hay Ooc en este capítulo, si veis por favor decidmelo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentais!, en el capítulo anterior no fuisteis tantas así que eso me lleva a pensar que si hay algo que no os gusta lo comenteis igual (con respeto, eso sí xD) ya que así yo puedo saber si realmente estoy llevando el fic en buena dirección.**

 **Sin embargo, aunque haya una sola persona leyendo este fic yo lo voy a continuar hasta terminarlo ya que un solo comentario vuestro me hace muy, muy feliz :)**

 **Jugem Jugem:**

 **¡Me alegro de que te gustara!**

 **Lu89:**

 **¡Una vez más me alegro de que te gustará! xD**

 **I love okikagu:**

 **Me esforcé mucho con el capítulo así que el que te gustará tanto es genial xD**

 **Lo que Sougo pensó y sintió en ese capítulo, junto con otros capítulos, será aclarado pronto :) Por otro lado ya has visto la reacción de Sougo al verla en su uniforme así como la idea de Nobume en acción XD**

 **Anonymous D:**

 **Me esfuerzo mucho porque se vea realista así que espero que este también lo haya sido, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo feliz :)**

 **Guest:**

 **Un comentario adorable ¡me alegro de que te gustara!**

 **Mi-chan:**

 **Aquí tienes la actualización ;)**

 **Todo lo relacionado con Sougo será aclarado más adelante pero como creo que lo de la ceremonia puede ser confuso lo voy a explicar un poco sin que afecte a la historia xD**

 **Principalmente no lo hizo porque yo creo que Sougo no está cómodo con esa clase de atenciones, creo que en ese sentido es una persona simple y que esas ceremonias le parecen innecesarias y aburridas, si por él fuera ni iria. Así es como yo creo que es Sougo, la verdad XD** **Espero que te haya aclarado algo, el resto será más adelante.**

 **Respecto a como se ven, si quieres sí puedes imaginar a Sougo como en el arco de 2 años después pero Kagura no es exactamente así, he querido que el cambio no fuera tan brusco sino más progresivo, es decir, Kagura está en medio de la 14 y la 16 del anime. Está cambiando ahora. :)**

 **Mitsuki:**

 **¿Y en este? Te voy a convertir en mi informadora oficial de realismo y ooc XD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Okita Kagura:**

 **Aquí está el siguiente, espero que también te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D**

 **Megalmonster:**

 **Es demasiado sexy xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que esté capítulo también haya sido de tu agradado :)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **¡Lo del vídeo fue demasiado! Pobre Kagura xD**

 **Qué pasará con Sougo ¿le gustará? ¿no le gustará? ~**

 **¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Guest 1:**

 **jajajaja ¡te creo!, muchas gracias :)**

 **Guest 2:**

 **No te preocupes por lo del comentario xD**

 **Y sí, Kagura debería dejar de pensar tanto en las consecuencias y tener más acción, y con respecto a lo experimentado de Sougo, tiene 20 años, está experimentado en todos los sentidos XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias! :)**

 **Chiyu:**

 **¡Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, has tenido a Sougo viéndola en su uniforme y su reacción )**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Quise subirlo mucho antes pero no pude terminarlo, lo que también me lleva a que si ven OOC, faltas o algo por el estilo me lo perdonéis, estoy muy resfriada pero quería subiros ya algo D: (eso y que estaba muy aburrida de no poder hacer nada) No es muy largo pero era necesario dar señales de vida ya XD**

Kagura corrió al cuarto de baño tan rápido como sus piernas podían, por suerte las únicas chicas del lugar salían justo en el momento en el que ella entraba. Se apoyó en el lavabo y miró su cara en el espejo, estaba completamente roja, incluso sus orejas. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando que se le pasará.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho Kagura?!

Si hubiera alguien con ella probablemente la miraran como si estuviera loca, _"y no pensaría mal"_. Maldita sea Nobume y sus ideas, ¡lo había besado! ¡De verdad lo había hecho! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Ahora no podría mirarlo a la cara…. No podría mirarlo, directamente. Era cuestión de tiempo de que el shock se le pasara y se empezara a burlar de ella, o se lo contara a Kamui, o a Gintoki, o peor aún ¡a los dos!

Se volvió a apoyar en el lavabo y respiró hondo. Sí, lo había besado y no era el fin del mundo, ni aunque Kamui o Gintoki lo supieran. Ella no era una niña y podía besar a quien quisiera cuando quisiera. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y volvió a respirar, se dio unos golpecitos en la cara y decidida salió. Solo esperaba que Tsukuyo no se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia, tendría que estar cocinando.

A medio camino se detuvo, ¿y si seguía dentro de la cocina? No podía enfrentarlo ahora mismo, volvió a sentir el calor en sus mejillas pero por suerte la solución le llegó en forma de niño.

\- Pss, Seita, ven – lo llamó mientras se escondía detrás de unas sillas, el niño se acercó extrañado hacia ella - ¿Puedes ir rápidamente a la cocina y mirar si hay alguien?

\- Eh… sí.

\- Pues ve, ¡corre!

Con una rostro que decía que se estaba preguntando a si mismo si estaba loca corrió hacia la cocina para volver poco después de la misma forma.

\- No hay nadie – Kagura suspiró con alivio.

\- Bien, ven conmigo a la cocina.

Antes de que el pobre niño pudiera replicar lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró con ella, no se iba a arriesgar a estar sola y que el sádico usara ese momento para ir a hablar con ella. No se atrevió a mirar en su dirección pero sí lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, sentado otra vez con sus compañeros, aun así podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca. Costó mucho no mirar hacia atrás y confirmarlo.

No dejó que Seita se fuera en todo el tiempo, contrario a la tentación del principio, se esmeró con su comida (aunque eso no garantizaba el resultado). En la cocina se sentía a salvo y más con Seita, quien después de rogarle que le dejará ir, estaba contándole que le gustaba una niña de su escuela pero que no sabía qué hacer, Kagura lo escuchaba sin atreverse a aconsejarlo, que viendo los consejos que le daban a ella y como la liaba cuando hacía caso era mejor estarse callada.

\- Kagura-chan, ya he vuelto.

Hinowa llegó interrumpiendo a Seita quien se calló al momento poniéndose muy rojo ya que había estado narrando lo bonita que era la chica. Miró con miedo la puerta, ahora tendría que volver a atender las mesas, sudó frío. Ya había pasado un buen rato, quizás había terminado de comer.

\- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

\- No, estoy bien, puedes ir – su amable sonrisa no conseguía hacerla sentir mejor.

No encontró motivos para quedarse en la cocina, con cara de persona que va hacia su sentencia de muerte salió. Para su mala suerte tardó solo un segundo en localizar su cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba, solo tenía que apañárselas para evitar esa zona. Mientras se movía por todo el lugar sentía su mirada encima de ella, llegaba a ser algo incómodo, sobre todo porque ella intentaba no mirarle y se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad. Toda la normalidad que se puede tener cuando le robas un beso al mejor amigo de tu hermano y después huyes del escenario del crimen sin decir nada, claro.

 _"_ _¡¿Pero cuánto tiempo necesitan para comer?! ¿No tienen que volver a trabajar?"_ No pudo evitar preguntárselo, después de todo llevaban ahí bastante tiempo. Estaba claro que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para torturarla.

\- Kagura, ¿estás bien?

Debía de notarse ya en su cara si Tsukuyo paraba de hacer su trabajo e iba a preguntarle personalmente.

\- No mucho… - todo lo disimuladamente que pudo miró hacia atrás, en cuanto vio esos ojos rojos mirándola fijamente y con el ceño fruncido volvió la vista hacia la mujer - ¿Puedes hacer un favor Tsukki?

\- Claro, dime.

\- Por favor, atiende tú la mesa donde están los policías – junto ambas manos en un gesto de ruego.

\- ¿Los policías? Kagura ¿Te has metido en algún lío? –la enterneció la mirada de preocupación.

\- En uno muy grande, pero no del tipo que tú piensas – para su alivio ella se limitó a asentir y se dirigió hacia allí.

Poco después de que Tsukuyo fuera allí se marcharon y Kagura pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, seguía sintiéndose mal pero al menos ya podía moverse sin la incomodidad de sentir que era observada en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Siguió trabajando escuchando una vocecita al fondo de su cabeza, no paraba de gritarle "tonta". Cuando terminó su jornada sintió un agradable alivio, todo acabaría pronto, iría a su casa y sabría si se lo había contado todo o si por el contrario tendría más tiempo para huir del país, operarse la cara y empezar de cero en Cuba.

\- Kagura espera – detuvo sus pasos hacia la salida para mirar a Tsukuyo - ¿No crees que debes explicar lo que ha pasado?

Suspiró. Contar lo que sucedía con ella o las cosas que hacía se estaba volviendo algo tan cotidiano que ya ni siquiera surtía efecto en ella. Ajustó su bolso que resbalaba en su hombro y siguió a la rubia quien se sentó en una mesa con una expresión muy seria, esperó en silencio a que Kagura iniciará la conversación pero eso no sucedió.

\- ¿Y bien, puedes explicar porque ese chico policía parecía tan molesto de que fuera yo quién cobrara su cuenta?

\- Quien sabe – Kagura se encogió de hombros, indiferente – es imposible saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese imbécil.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Es el Sádico idiota.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ese chico es el famoso Okita? – Eso sí llamó su atención, extrañada miró a Tsukuyo – Gintoki me habló de él después de que lo llamará diciéndole que debía hablar contigo sin falta debido a que no habías tomado muy bien la noticia - No se esperaba eso, se quedó congelada – y después me contó que os lleváis a matar. ¿Eso es lo que ha pasado, te ha hecho algo?

\- Lo he besado.

Sin ningún tipo de anestesia lo soltó, el silencio se hizo entre ambas y Kagura vio todos y cada uno de los cambios que experimentó el rostro de Tsukuyo mientras iba asimilando lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿un beso… beso?

\- ¿Hay otra cosa que sea un beso-beso?

\- … A Gintoki le va a dar un ataque al corazón.

\- ¡Pero no se lo cuentes! – ahora sí, sintió sus mejillas calientes. - ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Kagura, si Gintoki se entera de que yo sé que has besado a un chico mayor que tú, policía, un chico que a él no le cae bien y no se lo he contado…. Le dará un ataque al corazón. ¡Morirá no importa lo que haga!

\- Por eso, además tengo que ser yo. Cuando haya algo realmente que contar, más allá de un beso, lo haré.

Se lo aseguró con el rostro muy serio, a Tsukuyo no le quedó otra que aceptar a cambio de que no volviera a inmiscuirla y después de asegurárselo se pudo ir. El camino de vuelta a su casa se le hizo eterno y a medida que veía su casa cada vez más cerca sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente. Rogó, no sabía a qué pero lo hizo, porque no hubiera pasado nada, que nadie hubiera dicho nada, prometió ser buena y dejar de reírse de Shinpachi y sus problemas amorosos.

Estuvo casi diez minutos con la mano temblorosa cerca del pomo hasta que reunió valor y abrió la puerta de golpe. Observó la habitación en silencio, su hermano la miraba extrañado en medio, sin camiseta, con el pelo suelto y mojado y una toalla en los hombros. Siguió observando, no se veía a nadie más pero eso no significaba nada.

\- ¿Has perdido definitivamente la cabeza? - Escaneó a su hermano con la mirada, analizó cuidadosamente su expresión pero no parecía enterado de nada, y estaba muy segura de que si se lo hubiera contado lo último que su hermano estaría sería tranquilo. - ¿Dónde has estado? Últimamente apenas estás en casa, si tienes problemas con la yakuza dímelo ya para poder huir yo tranquilamente.

\- No, he estado trabajando en el restaurante de la novia de Gin-chan – confesó. Ahora ya todos los sabían y sintió que se quitaba un peso de los hombros.

\- ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho?! – parecía más escandalizado que enfadado.

\- En ningún momento me has preguntado – se encogió de hombros – ahora lo has hecho y te he contestado.

Para nada sorprendida, vio como eso apaciguó a su hermano.

\- También es verdad, pero a partir de ahora avísame de estas cosas – Kagura asintió ligeramente aburrida.

El resto del día pasó más rápido, y lo agradeció. Kamui no paró de hacer preguntas sobre su trabajo, ligeramente resentido a veces, hizo que prometiera mil veces que dejaría que la recogiera los días que terminara tarde. En ningún momento mencionó la visita de cierto rubio ese mismo día.

Apenas durmió esa noche. Lo intentó pero fue imposible, dio mil vueltas y cambió la almohada de lado unas cuantas veces pero nada resultó, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. En tensión, casi esperaba que cualquier cosa fuera a suceder en cualquier momento y lo peor era que muy en el fondo, pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberse lanzado. Debería, es decir, había besado a un chico mayor que ella, policía, el mejor amigo de su hermano, el hermano de Mitsuba, ¡al Sádico! A alguien a quien ahora había concedido poder sobre ella y estaba muy segura de que lo utilizaría, pero aun así no conseguía arrepentirse.

Por supuesto al día siguiente se levantó con el mismo rostro que un zombi, de hecho casi se sentía como uno. Se encaminó al instituto con pasos lentos, se detuvo un minuto a mirar, con la mirada perdida, el gran camión que había en la bonita casa que había al lado de la suya (y que no se parecía en nada). Tendría nuevos vecinos pero mientras no se quejaran como el resto a ella le daba igual.

El único momento del día en el que Kagura no se sintió angustiada o más dormida que despierta fue cuando le contó a Soyo a Nobume lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. El grito de Soyo, el cual juraría que había durado casi cinco minutos, la despertó de golpe.

\- Es… es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado en mi vida – consiguió expresar cuando dejó de gritar y de que todo el mundo mirara hacia ellas.

\- No Soyo-chan, no lo es. Ahora atacará en cualquier momento. – Aclaró apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Atacar? – Soyo no entendía nada.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no se lo ha dicho a bakaniki? – no contestó, no sabía la respuesta.

\- Chantaje – respondió Nobume por ella.

\- Exacto. Si se lo dice a baKamui, o a cualquiera, me crearía un problema sí pero su poder sobre mí se acabaría.

\- O quizás lo dejaste confundido, demasiado sorprendido y está tomándose su tiempo para asimilarlo.

\- Soyo-chan debes dejar esa telenovela que ves.

Se negaba a pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad. En su cabeza el sádico estaba acechándola cual depredador, esperando el momento para saltar sobre ella y cazarla. No en el buen sentido. Y de esa forma, pensado en él y reviviendo el beso en su cabeza sin parar, fue que se le pasaron los días. Sin saber nada de él mientras que ella se las apañaba de alguna forma para mantener la compostura.

\- Va a acabar matándome el muy… - hubiera conseguido insultarle si una voz no la hubiera interrumpido.

\- Em… ¿hola?

Detrás de ella había un chico de más o menos su edad, casi de su misma altura, tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos verdes y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kagura estaba extrañada.

\- Hola…

\- Uh… ¿Vives aquí? Soy nuevo en el vecindario, Hongou Hisahi.

Así que ese sería su nuevo vecino. Parecía simpático aunque bastante tímido.

\- Soy Kagura, vivo en esa casa fea con mi hermano mayor y mi perro Sadaharu – explicó señalando la casa a la que casi había llegado.

\- Ya veo – sonrió feliz y Kagura se dijo que era un chico un poco raro – Mucho gusto haberte conocido Kagura, espero que seamos amigos.

\- Claro, igualmente.

Con tranquilidad se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí, con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa de felicidad. Kagura lo vio alejarse diciéndose que estaban siendo unos días bastante extraños pero al menos ese en encuentro había conseguido distraerla, motivo por el que casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando al entrar en su casa lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos mirándola con seriedad, mucha seriedad.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces ahí parado?! ¡¿Te has quedado imbécil?! – Intentó actuar con naturalidad a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Ey enana! - Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a su tío Abuto – el idiota me ha contado que estás trabajando – pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él mientras ella trataba de ignorar esa mirada.

\- ¿Qué idiota?

\- El pelirrojo.

\- Ah… Sí – continuó - pero ya le he dicho que no os voy a dejar comer gratis.

\- Tenía que intentarlo al menos – comentó con dramatismo – en cualquier caso la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

\- Como sea.

De un golpe a su mano se libró del brazo que la mantenía cerca de él.  
Ignorando a todos fue a su habitación donde soltó su mochila y se cambió de ropa, estaba nerviosa, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Era la primera que lo volvía a ver después de su osadía, ¿qué estaría pensando de ella?, ¿qué pensaría del beso? Odiaba que esas fueran sus preocupaciones, quería volver atrás en el tiempo y volver a preocuparse únicamente por la comida, por Gin-chan… Él estaba provocando que sintiera ganas de golpearse a sí misma. Quizás ese era su plan para acabar con ella.

A su habitación llegaban con claridad las voces de su hermano y de su tía pero él estaba extrañamente callado y al parecer la única que lo notaba era ella. Espero pacientemente en su habitación, esperando que se fueran o algo pero las voces que indicaban que estaban muy entretenidos jugando a la consola no se fueron, y ella tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Abrió la puerta de su habitación despacio y disimuladamente echó un vistazo, las tres cabezas parecían estar muy atentas a la televisión, bueno más bien dos de ellas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la televisión mientras que la otra parecía muy aburrida. Con cuidado, caminando de puntillas, se dirigió a la cocina feliz porque no parecían haberla notado.

\- China.

Casi se le cae de las manos el vaso que había cogido. Se giró despacio hacia l puerta, como si temiese que allí hubiera un asesino, _"no hay mucha diferencia"_ pensó antes de encararlo. Seguía igual de serio, parecía que la estaba regañando con la mirada y eso la molestó.

\- Qué – frunció su ceño, si quería jugar al serio ella podía serlo todavía más.

\- Tenemos que hablar – él también frunció el ceño.

\- Pues habla – decidida se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la encimera.

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres la que debería a hablar – dio dos pasos en la habitación – fuiste tú quien me beso a mí.

Su ceño se frunció más y Kagura intentó no sonrojarse pero era inevitable.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo qué y? China, me _besaste._ – Kagura se sonrojó todavía más y eso provocó que una estúpida sonrisa sádica escapó de sus labios – Quien iba a decir que tenías esos sentimientos por mí, ahora entiendo porque siempre me estás buscando para molestarme.

\- ¿Yo? – Eso la había hasta ofendido - ¡¿Yo buscarte para molestarte a ti?! – Parecía muy divertido - ¡Pero serás caradura!

\- La última vez solo me besaste ¡quién sabe lo que podrías hacer ahora!- Estaba disfrutando muchísimo su vergüenza, ella lo sabía, lo veía en su mirada y en su sonrisa pero a continuación pareció recuperar la sensatez – ahora en serio China, escucha.

Kagura se preparó para el rechazo, había estado preparándose para ello desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos un segundo, concentrándose y cuando los abrió gritó con todas la capacidad de su pulmones. El Sádico pegó un salto, muy sorprendido, su hermano y su tío apenas tardaron tres segundos en aparecer en la cocina, muy preocupados.

\- ¡¿Kagura qué te pasa?! – Su hermano la agarró por los hombros y la examino preocupado.

\- ¡¿Enana?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho Okita?!

Kagura estiró su tembloroso brazo, con los ojos abiertos de terror señaló la pared. Todos los ojos siguieron la dirección y observaron el punto oscuro que señalaba.

\- ¡Cucaracha! – volvió a gritar antes de ocultarse tras su tío que era el más grande.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso era lo que he pasaba?

Preguntó el sádico bastante molesto. Kagura suponía que no le había gustado ser interrumpido de esa manera, no había sido la intención de ella pero esos asquerosos bichos podían con ella.

\- ¡Pero si tiene más miedo ella de ti que tú de ella! – miró a su hermano todo lo mal que podía.

\- ¡Sí claro, ella de mí! Pero mírala ¡es tan grande que tiene un jinete encima diciendo yiha!

Su hermano rodó la mirada, su tío soltó una gran carcajada y el Sádico parecía muy enfadado. Molestó salió de allí. Kagura se sintió bastante mal, a pesar de que no quería escuchar el rechazo también sentía curiosidad por escuchar sus palabras.

El resto del tiempo no la miró, con el ceño muy fruncido parecía más incluso que al principio. Ella lo miraba triste. Ambos habían perdido una oportunidad.

 **Kagura va creciendo poco a poco. ¿Qué le iría a decir Sougo? No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, o más bien el resfriado no me deja pensar con claridad XD pero espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Guest:**

 **¡Cómo siempre te gusto! Tengo miedo del día que no te guste algún** **capítulo porque me hace muy feliz ver que te gustan xD**

 **I love Okikagu:**

 **¡Bieeeen, no hay ooc! Sip, es todo lo que le importa a Gintoki, que Kagura no tenga la falda muy corta xD ¡Aquí tienes la continuación, intentaré no ser tan lenta!**

 **Mitsuki:**

 **¿Y en este? Que me ha costado bastante xD ¡pero aún no se sabe cuál es la respuesta de Sougo, ¡habrá que esperar un poco más!**

 **Mi-chan:**

 **No sabes lo feliz que me hacéis** **cuando me decís que este fic es de vuestro favoritos ¡me emociono un montón! Espero que haya gustado este capítulo :)**

 **Guest 1:**

 **Sougo estaba completamente en shock, esa no se la esperaba para nada xD Respecto a tus preguntas, que Sougo haya tenido experiencias no significa novia (no creo que él sea muy de novias XD) y respecto a qué haría a Kagura diferente, bueno, ¡es Kagura! todos la conocemos y sabemos qué es eso que tiene de especial, ella es especial en sí :) ¡pero no te puedo responder desde cuando le gusta Kagura! ni siquiera se sabe aún si le gusta, tendrás que esperar un poco más XD**

 **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste este humilde fic :)**

 **Anonymous D:**

 **¡Aqui tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado también! :D**

 **Lu89:**

 **¿Te gustó? ¿Estás segura? XD ¡Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz! Espero que este también :)**

 **Lisz:**

 **Jajajaja Sé muy bien como te sientes, me ha pasado muchas veces. Me alegro de que te guste e intento actualizar una vez a la semana, pero depende mucho de mis estudios, la inspiración... ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Megalmonster:**

 **¡Esa fue la intención, que creyerais que era en el cuarto! Soy muy repetitiva pero es que realmente me hace feliz que os guste este fic xD**

 **Jugem Jugem:**

 **Quien sabe~ Quizás si que estaba celoso o quizás solo quería molestar~ y sí, Soyo se ha puesto muy feliz.**

 **Aki Dragneel:**

 **Creo que no habías comentado antes pero me alegra saber que tengo lectores desde el principio :) así como que me has hecho muy, MUY, feliz saber que piensas que los personajes están bien y que te encanta el fic. ¡A mi me has alegrado la noche con tu comentario!**

 **Cynthia:**

 **¡Qué comentario tan adorable! Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que lo seguirás. Respecto a más historias, depende de mi imaginación, que es muy traicionera xD**

 **Okita Kagura:**

 **¡Menuda anécdota! ¡Tendría que haberlo hecho! jajajajaja se habría quedado como el pobre Sougo. ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

 **Catanoe:**

 **Exacto, Sougo puede ser adorable cuando se lo propone. Entiendo que encontrarás el Ginstu forzado (aunque me entristeció un poco) aunque también hay que entender que la historia está desde el punto de vista de Kagura, era necesario ponerlo así porque ella ha tenido las señales delante (Gin distraido, Tsukuyo sabiendo el nombre completo...) pero ella no las vio. Quizás cuando termine este fic haga otro sobre el punto de vista de ellos :)**

 **¡Gracias por tu sincero comentario ya que era justo lo que había pedido!**

 **C-300:**

 **No te preocupes, seguramente pronto haga un capítulo con el punto de vista de Sougo, quizás sea el siguiente, aún no lo tengo muy claro XD ¡pero me alegro de que te gustará!**

 **Aleshaw:**

 **Cuantas veces me habrá pasado eso XD Kagura se está convirtiendo en toda una señorita que toma la riendas, sip. Por otro lado, sí, Kagura estaba celosa aunque se niegue a admitirlo.**

 **No te preocupes, no lo voy a dejar, me ha pasado mil veces que me he enganchando a un fic y de la nada lo han dejado. Cómo se lo que frusta, no os haría eso, así que tranquila no hace falta que me des tu ki o a tu primogénito xD**

 **Chiyu:**

 **¡Chiyu! siempre estoy esperando tu comentario XD Creo que pronto haré un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sougo así que pronto lo sabrás :) y lo de Kamui... estoy hasta temiéndolo ¡pero será divertido!**

 **Ebano Wigram:**

 **Tranquila, aquí está la continuación aunque no es gran cosa. Lo siento T.T**

 **Argin Heart:**

 **¡Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no comentarás en el capítulo anterior! XD**

 **Me esfuerzo mucho con la relación con ambos así que cuando me decís que os gusta como lo hago es como "¡fiesta!" xD**

 **¡Siento que Kagura estuviera ooc! ¡intento que no lo estén ninguno pero es muy difícil! T.T Perdona si has visto ooc en este capítulo :(**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Guest 2:**

 **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muy adorable! :D**

 **Leche de fresa:**

 **Es tan agradable ver a nuevos lectores, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!**


	11. Especial

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que hace mucho que no subo capítulo pero este mes he tenido que poner toda mi concentración en mis estudios, han sido mis exámenes** **finales y tenía que dar el 100% de mi para poder aprobarlas todas (¡cosa que ha merecido la pena porque lo he conseguido!). Podía haber subido (no me olvidé de vosotras) algo pero pensé que era mejor si esperaba un poco y os subía algo con calidad en vez de subiros algo escrito con prisas y agobios. Además ¡estoy de vacaciones! así** **que no volveré a desaparecer así, os prometí que lo iba a terminar y lo pienso cumplir.**

 **Este capítulo es el especial con el punto de vista de Sougo, que sé que lo estabais esperando ¡así que a disfrutar!**

Debía reconocerlo, molestarla a ella era una de las cinco cosas que más le gustaba hacer en su vida, justo entre pasar tiempo con su querida hermana y amargarle la vida a Hijibaka. Y es que ella se lo ponía tan fácil… ¿Qué chica de 16 años iba con esas pintas al instituto? Podía entender lo del pantalón de deporte debajo de la falda ya que ella estaba siempre moviéndose pero no entendía lo de las gafas. Sabía de sobra que no las necesitaba, hasta hace un año no las usaba y eran tan grandes y horribles que eran capaces de ocultar sus grandes y claros ojos azules.

Sintió las comisuras de sus labios temblar y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios cuando ella frunció el ceño y lo miró directamente. No había hecho absolutamente nada pero ella ya estaba enfadada, desde que la conoció había sido capaz de enfadarla con una simple mirada.

Desafiante se acercó a él y colocó las manos en su cintura, quizás para compensar la diferencia de altura y parecer un poco más amenazante. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contenerse las palabras para enfadarla salieron de su boca.

\- Moños, gafas, uniforme cuatro tallas más grandes y además pantalones deportivos debajo. No hace falta decir que debes ser la estrella del instituto.

Vio como apretó los puños y a cambio él sintió como su cuerpo se ponía automáticamente en tensión, por si acaso se le ocurría intentar darle un golpe poder ser capaz de esquivarlo. Era un poco humillante a la vez que interesante y divertido, una niña de 16 años era la única capaz igualarse con él, tenía que esforzarse para poder evitar que ella lo golpeara. No entendía como un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado podía tener tanta fuerza.

Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor extrañado. Había estado discutiendo con el otro idiota y ella había desaparecido.

\- Se ha ido.

\- Eso ya lo veo. En fin me voy, tengo una cosa que hacer.

\- ¡Ah sí! Esa sorpresa con la que llevas semanas molestando. ¿Qué es?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose en silencio, Kamui tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que seguramente pensaba que era simpática, para intentar convencerlo, pero que en realidad era un tanto espeluznante. Él probablemente lo estaría mirando sin expresión, habilidad que había ido aprendiendo con el paso de los años para intentar demostrar su inocencia cuando se la jugaba a Hijikata.

Sin responderle salió de allí, eso probablemente lo cabrearía y aunque no llegaba a ser tan divertido como enfadarla a ella, también tenía cierto encanto.

\- ¡Sou-chan!

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su hermana lo llamó. Aún no era la hora a la que habían quedado pero ella ya estaba esperándole donde habían acordado. Era un ángel. No solo por lo bonita que era sino también porque era demasiado buena. Había sido su única familia y la quería más que a nadie en el mundo, se había pasado toda su vida esforzándose para que se sintiera orgullosa de él e intentando no darle problemas, su salud no era la mejor del mundo y lo último que quería era darle un disgusto que hiciera que empeorara.

\- ¿Has visto a Kagura-chan?

Agarró su brazo cuando llegó a su lado y como era normal lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por esa enana-intento de mujer. Su hermana la adoraba, a unos niveles de adoración que casi llegaban a los mismos que sentía por él, y no lo entendía. Es decir, no es que él la odiara y si le daban un par de copas era hasta capaz de admitir que sentía algo de cariño por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, después de todo la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nada de eso le hacía ser capaz de entender lo de su hermana con esa chica. ¡Hasta le había pedido que la llamara "hermana! Estaba seguro que solo aceptó cuando vio que él no quería, el momento estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, la maldad subió hasta sus ojos y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara.

Luego decía de él.

\- Si la he visto aneue, ya te dije que ahora vive con su hermano – intentó controlar su lengua para evitar nombrar a ambos sin un insulto.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Les va bien? – La sonrisa de su hermana era tan verdadera que acababa contagiándole – debe de estar tan contenta.

\- Hasta donde sé están bien, discutiendo, peleándose, desordenándolo todo, ensuciando…. – era otra forma de poder meterse con ellos y por ello pudo sonreír con maldad.

\- ¡Pero eso no está bien!

\- No te preocupes aneue – tranquilizó con el mejor tono de consideración (falsa) que le salía - ellos sabrán apañárselas.

No la tranquilizó del todo pero tampoco siguió insistiendo. Siguieron caminando mientras le contaba, más que feliz, la cita que tuvo el otro día con Hijikata y él la escuchaba con toda la calma que podía tener y reteniendo sus ganas asesinas. Lo odiaba, lo había odiado desde la primera vez que Kondo lo presentó como nuevo alumno en el dojo y puso los ojos sobre su hermana. Sabía perfectamente que si no habían empezado a salir mucho antes había sido únicamente por sus esfuerzos de amargarle la vida pero al parecer se estaba acostumbrando ya porque últimamente se encontraban más a menudo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino y ella dejó de contarle su cita se sintió aliviado, no los porque dejara de hacerlo sino porque por fin podría comprarse un coche después de pasarse años trabajando y estudiando a la vez, por fin podría llevar su hermana en coche, personalmente, en vez de depender de taxis o de otras personas. Y eso para él era un alivio muy grande.

Ni bien le dieron las llaves y pudo dejar a su hermana a salvo en su casa, se fue a presumirlo. Basto un grito en la casa de los hermanos pelirrojos para que ambos salieran, Kamui se lanzó emocionado a inspeccionarlo pero China lo miraba aburrida. se sintió ofendido. Se vio obligado a atacar pero la descarada se atrevió incluso a preguntar a quien le había robado el dinero, incluso a humillarlo gritando todo lo que pudo que llamaran a los caza fantasmas.

¿No podía ser una chica normal y volverse loca? Él era un hombre joven, guapo, pronto con trabajo estable y poseía coche propio… pero no, ella tenía que ser malhablada, poco femenina, bestia, en resumen, todo lo contrario a una chica normal, y además tonta, la muy idiota se había creído que lo del olor iba en serio. Solo ella podía creerse que la insultaba en serio pero se volvió a repetir mentalmente que eso era lo más divertido de todo, así se enfadaba en serio.

La semana pasó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, quizás porque había estado completamente ocupado, no había tenido ni tiempo para hacer ningún plan con el loco de su mejor amigo. Por eso, ese día se dedicó a hacerle bromas a Hijibaka, dejando la mejor para el final. Con un poco de suerte se desfiguraría y su hermana perdería el interés en él.

Lo que no esperaba es que su hermana y China aparecieran, menos aún que esta se le lanzara encima y consiguiera darle un golpe en la mandíbula que le dolió, vaya si le dolió. ¡Y todo por unos pasteles por los cuales tuvo que mentir! Lo cierto es que los dejó en la mesa de la comisaría y cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus "compañeros" los habían devorado todos pero eso no podía contarlo o quedaría como un idiota, al menos verlos retorcerse en el suelo debido al picante fue muy divertido. Tenía un video que de vez en cuando ponía en la televisión de la comisaria como recordatorio de lo que pasaba cuando se tocaban sus cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hijikata saliera por la puerta, ligeramente chamuscado (un fallo de cálculos que no volvería a repetirse) y muy enfadado, su hermana se acercó rápidamente preocupada pero él se distrajo con otra cosa. China se reía escandalosamente aún en el suelo y por primera vez notó que ella era la única lo suficientemente loca para reírse de sus maldades. O más bien lo suficientemente bipolar porque tan solo unos minutos antes le había dado un golpe muy enfadada y ahora estaba tan tranquila caminando a su lado. No quería dejar a su hermana y al otro ser solos pero tampoco podía permitir que el otro ser caminara solo hasta su casa, cualquiera que la asaltara se arrepentiría eso él lo sabía de sobra pero eso no quitaba que fuera incorrecto. A él no le gustaría que dejaran a su hermana caminar sola siendo tan tarde.

Al principio iban en silencio, él estaba bien con ello y ella parecía estarlo también, sumida en sus pensamientos. Fue divertido ver el saltó que pegó cuando habló, incluso se puso más blanca de lo normal. Queriendo rellenar el silencio, que no estaba mal pero se hacía algo aburrido, preguntó por sus gafas, acabó riéndose como hacia un tiempo que no hacía, debía haber supuesto que el paranoico de su hermano tendría algo que ver. ¿Qué no entendía que nadie podría aprovecharse de su hermanita? Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado fiera, tenía demasiada destreza y además, era lo suficiente inteligente como para no caer por los encantos de un adolescente de pacotilla que le diría cosas bonitas. Ella probablemente caería por alguien que le diría groserías, con el que se pelearía pero con el que se lo pasaría bien.

El sábado Sougo llegó a casa de su mejor amigo, tenía todo el día disponible para estar allí y pensaba aprovecharlo. Kamui le abrió la puerta y dejó que entrara, repaso con la mirada todo el piso pero la casa estaba extrañamente calmada.

\- Mi hermana no está – no había hecho ninguna pregunta pero Kamui le había dado una respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde está?

Preguntó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa pero Kamui se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y respondió un "no lo sé", él en cambio frunció el ceño, puede que ella fuera una bestia pero el idiota debería ser más responsable respecto a ella. Sin embargo no dijo nada, después de todo no era asunto suyo. Ese día salió de allí sintiendo que el día había estado incompleto.

Sougo maldijo cuando salió a la calle y observó la lluvia caer con mucha fuerza. Justo ese día había decidido que sería mejor ir andando a hacer sus recados en vez de ir en coche, para que luego lo llamaran genio. Sospesó sus opciones, podía quedarse esperando, pedir un taxis o… ir a casa de los hermanos locos, no estaba muy lejos y al menos allí estaría entretenido mientras esperaba. Echó a correr subestimando la lluvia, para cuando llegó a la puerta no había parte de su ser que no estuviera mojada.

Aporreó la puerta, su humor empezaba a empeorar por segundos y para su mala suerte fue la china quien le abrió la puerta, a diferencia de él debía sentirse juguetona ya que le cerró la puerta en su cara y tuvo la valentía de canturrearle que debía decir contraseña para entrar. Debió notar que no estaba de humor porque no siguió, le permitió entrar y después de mojarla al sacudirse fue que su humor mejoró, indignada le mostró como había mojado su camiseta, que no debía ser de ella a juzgar por como mostraba uno de sus hombros por el cuello de la camiseta. Era raro verla con ropa de andar por casa, con el pelo despreocupadamente recogido de cualquier manera con el lápiz.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa descubrió que era capaz de tener una conversación más o menos civilizada con ella a pesar de que seguía molestándola. También fue la primera vez que Sougo vio su rostro tan rojo como su cabello, eso sí fue realmente divertido, si hubiera sabido que esa sería su reacción la habría llamado pervertida mucho antes. Probablemente sería una de las pocas personas en el mundo que habrían podido ver el rostro rojo de la orgullosa Kagura y seguían viviendo para poder contarlo.

La ayudó con sus estudios, se podía apreciar que estaba preocupada y agobiada con los cálculos y los ejercicios del libro le decían que necesitaba ayuda, pero desesperadamente. Como era capaz de aprobar año tras año era aún un misterio. Sin embargo todo cambió de repente, un segundo estaba discutiendo con Kamui sobre la ropa que le había cogido y al siguiente ella estaba gritándole que se largará. No supo muy bien que era lo que lo enfadó tanto, simplemente sintió su cerebro nublarse cuando vio la cara de ella molesta. Ellos habían llegado a decirse verdaderas barbaridad mientras se molestaba el uno el otro, se habían golpeado, ¡una vez incluso le partió una pierna! Pero la única vez que había sido amable con ella se enfadaba y le decía que no quería verlo más. Eso quizás fuera lo que más lo molestó y ni siquiera entendió por qué.

Durante las siguiente tres semanas nadie fue capaz de aguantarle, ni siquiera se sentía de humor para fingir delante de su hermana y no importaba lo que hiciera, el rostro molesto de ella no se iba de su cabeza y cada vez que lo hacía se volvía a enfadar aunque ya no estaba seguro de con quien lo estaba.

\- Em… ¿se puede? – Yamazaki pidió paso a la habitación dónde él estaba tomando su café y descansando. La mirada que le dio dejó claro que no quería compañía – no importa… tampoco me apetecía mucho…

Temblando se fue de allí, no sintió ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, alguien se volvía a atrever a interrumpirle.

\- Sougo, tienes visita.

Se hizo a un lado y Sougo vio con sorpresa la pequeña figura que lo acompañaba, China estaba en la puerta aun con su uniforme, sujetando una cajita en sus manos y mirando el suelo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. De alguna forma la conocía y sabía para que había ido, a disculparse, su enfado desapareció como por arte de magia para ser reemplazada por otro enfado consigo mismo por ese mismo motivo. ¿Aparecía en la puerta tragándose su orgullo y con ello a él ya se le pasaba? Esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara pero no lo hizo, así que tuvo que hacerlo el, sin embargo, sonó más borde de lo que pensaba y de alguna forma terminaron discutiendo otra vez. La vio girarse hacia la puerta pero no llego a salir de allí antes de darle las gracias de la forma más avergonzada del mundo y acto seguido salir corriendo.

No tardó mucho en lanzarse a reír y supo que su enfado había terminado definitivamente. Al final, él era el bipolar.

Sin embargo no la volvió a ver, no por otro motivo que el estar ocupado por eso aceptó sin dudarlo cuando Kamui lo invitó a verla competir. Por sugerencia de Kondo le compró un ramo de flores (jamás lo reconocería delante del hombre a quien le dijo que era una idea horrible), simplemente como una forma de darle a entender que no estaba enfadado tampoco y, en caso de que ganara cosa que no le extrañaría, felicitarla.

Sentado con los demás la vio repartir hostias a diestro y siniestro, agradeciendo que no era él su adversario. A su derecha tenía sentía a Gintoki, quien ponía caras raras cuando la golpeaban o tensarse cada vez que parecía en desventaja. Por supuesto fue ella quien ganó, pudo escuchar cuchicheos de las personas, extrañados de que una chica tan pequeña hubiera ganado, insinuando que el torneo había estado amañado pero ellos no conocían su fuerza ni su destreza. Ella se había ganado estar allí, en el puesto nº 1 con esa sonrisa que casi parecía que se le iba a salir de la cara y respirando agitadamente.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Gintoki el primero, ambos se abrazaron muy fuerte, eso le hizo pensar primero en que a él jamás le habían abrazado de esa forma, como si la otra persona fuese a desaparecer si dejaban de abrazarse y segundo, que solo lo abrazaba así a él, lo comprobó al conseguir que lo abrazará, aunque fue el mismísimo Gintoki quien hizo que lo abrazará para su sorpresa, siempre estaba amenazándolo por la espalda o lanzándole indirectas de que lo mataría si algo le pasaba a su niña.

Ella era más pequeña que él pero abrazarla no le resultó incomodo, aunque sí distinto, ese contacto era muy diferente al de sus batallas donde podían llegar a revolcarse por el suelo uno encima del otro, en este Sougo fue consciente de que Kagura era una chica y no solo porque pudo notar la forma de casi mujer que su cuerpo tenía. Quizás fue eso lo que lo llevo a mentir sobre el ramo y decirle que era de su hermana, se sintió estúpido al mentirle pero ya era tarde. Por supuesto al día siguiente su hermana preguntó porque ella le había dado las gracias por el ramo.

La primera vez que se comportó extraña Sougo creyó que era por las flores, estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo pero nunca lo hacía. Estaban en un parque, ni siquiera sabía muy bien como había acabado allí con el psicópata y tampoco tenía ni idea de quienes eran esas chicas que estaban tratando de ligar con ellos. Estaba aburrido, las chicas eran M claramente pero por primera vez eso no le atraía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su diversión favorita y la sonrisa acudió a sus labios, la chica que le hablaba sobre algo aunque no tenía ni idea de qué pareció creer que era una invitación porque se acercó más a él. A pesar de estar vigilándola de reojo pudo ver como eso la molestó más y lanzó una pequeña risita mientras ella se iba furiosa. O eso creía. A los cinco minutos sintió un impacto en su espalda, muy preciso. Basto con ver la piedra que lo había golpeado para atar cabos rápidamente.

Intentó encararla en su propia habitación, aprovechando que el otro estaba ocupado comiendo y no iba a notar su ausencia pero una vez más acabó divirtiéndose a su costa, huyendo de ella y riéndose. Al final terminaron los tres pasando la tarde juntos, pelearse con ella era divertido pero hacer cosas normales también era interesante. Cuando jugaba a videojuegos se mordía el labio inferior, justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar o perder, también descubrió que aunque comía sin parar, también notó que las películas de miedo la aburrían a menos que alguien muriese y que al en verdad no comía tanto pues casi bebía más que comer.

Cuando salió de allí, muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto esas cosas debido a que la había estado observando, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Tenía que admitir que estaba descubriendo otra Kagura, algo más que la enana gritona y bruta. Era interesante.

Se segundo extraño comportamiento no tenía explicación, sentado tranquilamente cuando ella entró por la puerta. Vio su oportunidad perfecta.

\- ¡Oi China que bien que has vuelto! ¡Hazme la cena!

Sin embargo ella no contestó, se quedó mirándole fijamente mientras su rostro se coloreaba primero y después se puso muy blanco. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, dejó hasta la puerta abierta. El silencio de hizo en la casa mientras él y Kamui veían la puerta fijamente y extrañados.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea… Esta niña cada día está más rara, anoche la oí dar vueltas en su habitación sin parar y hoy ha desaparecido nada más levantarse.

\- ¿No estás preocupado? – preguntó mientras volvía a mirar la televisión

\- ¿Yo? Mientras no me venga con novio puede estar todo lo rara que quiera.

Puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo lástima del futuro y pobre novio de la pelirroja.

Estuvo un tiempo sin verla, según le día Kamui ella no paraba por casa y él también se encontraba muy ocupado pero al parecer aquel día se encontraba en casa.

\- ¿Puedes despertarla?

\- ¿Tienes protección? – Intentó bromear – no quiero que me mate.

\- Sí, en mi cuarto en el primer cajón.

O Kamui no pillo la broma y de verdad tenía protección para despertar a su hermana, o le estaba tomando el pelo. En cualquier caso Sougo se encogió de hombros y fue al cuarto. Se acercó a la cama y la observó dormir, esperaba encontrarla dormida de forma desparratada y de cualquier forma pero dormía de forma más femenina y mona de lo que esperaba, de lado, abrazando un cojín con ambos brazos. Soltó una risita baja, eso no era lo que le pegaba para nada.

Fue cuando se sentó a su lado en el suelo que empezó lo divertido. Empezó a mover su boca como si estuviera dándole un beso a alguien y él tuvo que llevarse una mano a la suya, para evitar reírse. A la velocidad de la luz sacó su móvil y lo grabó, en algún momento mientras intentaba no reírse ella se despertó. Jamás la había visto tan avergonzada y enfadada a la vez, y lo encontró extrañamente encantador. Lo miraba con los ojos brillando con furia asesina y el ceño fruncido pero con un sonrojo de vergüenza que cubría toda su nariz y sus mejillas.

\- ¿Con quién soñabas para dar tan apasionado beso?

No tuvo otra intención que molestarla aún más pero ella esquivo la mirada y se calló. Eso lo pilló por sorpresa, había estado besando a alguien en su sueño. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, a pesar de las paranoias de Kamui ni siquiera se imaginaba que el día en el que a ella le gustara alguien llegaría. De alguna forma no le gustó, primero pensó que era muy joven y entonces descubrió que tenía 16 años, es más, ese año cumpliría 17, no era tan joven, estaba en la edad de tener novio y enamorarse pero de alguna forma eso se sentía como erróneo, como si ella no pudiera tenerlo.

Salió del cuarto cuando ella lo echó de allí pero él se encontraba pensativo mientras ayudaba a Kamui a poner la mesa. Creyó que estaba avergonzada puesto que tuvo que llamarla varias veces, salió al cabo de un rato completamente vestida y peinada. Un sentimiento desagradable y bastante conocido nació en su estómago, lo sentía cada vez que veía a su hermana salir con Hijibaka. Se extrañó pero después se dijo que no era tan raro, la conoció cuando no era más que una niña, verla ahora como una joven era algo así como un shock.

Por eso se dedicó mirarla fijamente, era la primera vez que la observaba detalladamente y la primera vez que notaba que no, ya no era una niña, al menos no físicamente. Su rostro estaba más perfilado, sin esos rasgos de niña que tenía antes y en su cuerpo también se apreciaban curvas que no había antes, otra cosa que tenía que admitir es que probablemente ella fuera de las pocas jóvenes que podían presumir de ir con la cara lavada y aun así estar guapa. Porque ella era guapa y eso él tenía que reconocerlo, no importa que tan bruta fuera. Lo descubrió mirándola pero él no apartó la mirada, al contrario, siguió mirándola fijamente hasta que ella desvió la suya y se fue, insinuando que su hermano y él se acostarían.

\- Cualquier día alguien la oirá haciendo esas bromas… otra vez…. Y nos meterá en un lío… otra vez… - Sougo decidió ignorarlo

\- ¿No crees que últimamente sale mucho?

\- Puede, pero Kagura siempre ha sido muy independiente. No puedo cambiar eso.

\- Sí pero me sorprende que la deje con lo paranoico que eres ¿No te preocupa que le guste algún chico?

\- No – eso lo sorprendió y Kamui lo notó porque divertido siguió explicando – que se acabe enamorando es inevitable, que tenga novio en cambio sí lo puede evitar.

\- … No sé por qué no estoy sorprendido.

Kamui se limitó a reír antes de seguir devorando su comida.

Finalmente acabó ejerciendo, toda su vida luchando para poder llegar a ser policía y por fin lo era, ahora debía luchar para quitar a Hijikata de en medio y conseguir su puesto. Kamui aún le echaba en cara de vez en cuando que no lo invitará a la ceremonia pero en su defensa debía decir que él no lo consideró algo importante, fue su hermana y porque Kondo se chivó. Estaba muy ocupado y apenas tenía tiempo para poder divertirse y salir con sus amigos, o ir a casa de sus chinos favoritos y hacer como si estuviera en la suya. Llegó a su casa muy cansado, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que su hermana estuviera ya dormida, suspiró mientras se sentaba, empezando a quitarse la chaqueta cuando su móvil sonó. Extrañado vio el número que decía _"China bestia"._ Contestó, y esta vez se dijo que tendría que hablar con Kamui, ¿cómo se iba dejando a su hermana sola en casa? Quizás era él que ahora que empezaba a ver cosas en su trabajo como policía pero ahora estaba preocupado por ella. Sin embargo no tardó mucho hasta que le colgó y una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta de que una vez más su humor había cambiado.

Días después fue cuando por primera vez él la vio deprimida, en todos los años que la conocía jamás la vio en ese estado, siempre feliz, contenta, enfadada… pero nunca deprimida. Y todo porque tenía miedo de perder a su "papi", por supuesto él no podía hablar pues se sentía así todo el tiempo con su hermana pero eso no podía decírselo. En cambio le contó como el hombre lo había llegado a amenazar si le hacía algo a su niña y eso pareció animarla. Recordó el abrazo que ambos se dieron en el torneo cuando ella ganó, lo fuerte que se abrazaron y como se notaba el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar por teléfono, era muy temprano y llevo un par de intentos que la persona del otro lado contestara.

 _"_ _¡¿Quién demonios es tan pesado a estas horas de la madrugada?!"_

"Son las diez de la mañana, Danna"

 _"…_ _¿Soichirou-kun?"_

"Es Sougo"

 _"_ _Qué quieres"_

"Danna, debería hablar con China. Ayer ni siquiera quiso comer, preocupada porque cree que la vas a abandonar por tu nueva novia"

 _"_ _¿Nueva novia? Hablas como si yo fuera tú, y por cierto, ¿por qué te lo cuenta a ti?"_

Pudo apreciar las ganas de matarlo incluso por teléfono.

"Eso no importa, Danna, actúe como un adulto"

 _"_ _Ella también va guardando secretos, ¿sabes?"_

Casi preguntó de qué secretos hablaba pero no era el momento.

"Venga Danna, repito, actúe como un adulto. No puede comparar un secreto de chica adolescente con el de una relación adulta. Es como su hija, debería de estar por delante de cualquier cosa o persona."

Durante unos minutos solo escuchó su respiración y llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido, pero finalmente volvió a hablar.

 _"_ _Hablaré con ella"_

Sin decir una palabra más colgó el teléfono. Sougo miro el teléfono, con sus ojos medios cerrados y lo guardó, había conseguido lo que quería.

Lo último que imaginó cuando Gintoki le dijo que Kagura tenía un secreto fue que ese secreto fuera que ella tenía trabajo, de camarera. Primero la miró sorprendido, se encontraba especialmente linda con ese uniforme en un tono rojo oscuro. Se veía más adulta que nunca y Sougo se dijo a si mismo que había estado equivocado todo el tiempo, Kagura no era una niña, ni una chica, ni una adolescente, era casi una mujer y una que llamaba la atención, a juzgar como la miraba su compañero y la forma tan descarada con la que le coqueteaba. Ni siquiera el que fuera una bruta y le estrellara la cara contra la mesa provocó que sus compañeros se escandalizaran.

\- Oye Sougo, no tendrás por casualidad su número de teléfono, ¿verdad? – le dieron ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de un golpe

\- Tiene 16 años.

Fue toda su respuesta y enfadado se fue de allí, la buscó con la mirada pero no la vio por ningún lado, un niño pasó por su lado y notó que era el mismo que había visto dando vueltas y hablando con la otra camarera por lo que asumió que debía de ser hijo de los dueños o algo así.

\- Oye mocoso – esa forma de llamarlo pareció no gustarle pero se acercó igualmente - ¿Has visto a China?

\- ¿A quién? – parecía muy extrañado.

\- A la camarera pelirroja.

\- ¡Ah Kagura-chan! Creo que está en la cocina – señaló la puerta – pero usted no puede…

Sabía que le iba a decir que no tenía permitido ir así que lo dejó hablando solo y se dirigió allí. Tenía su uniforme de policía así que si era listo no lo seguiría.

Ella estaba allí, completamente sola. El momento perfecto para asaltarla con preguntas. Se sintió tan poderoso como divertido. Tenía su secreto entre sus manos y podía chantajearla. Eso iba a ser muy divertido o al menos así estaba siendo hasta que la vio poner caras raras, sonrojarse y mover sus ojos hacia todas las direcciones. No pudo ni abrir su boca para preguntar qué demonios pasaba cuando la sintió agarrar el cuello de su camisa y tirar de él hacia abajo que, sorprendido, no le quedó otra que seguir el movimiento.

Le llevo unos momentos entender que estaba pasando y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba besando solo pudo pensar en dos cosas. La primera en que estaba jodido. Y la segunda, que entre Kamui y Gintoki no iban a dejar nada de él.

 **Espero que Sougo no me haya quedado muy occ (Sougo es más difícil de lo que esperaba) y que se aprecie, no ya la evolución de sus sentimientos hacia Kagura sino como la ve él, empieza siendo una niña para el final ser prácticamente** **una mujer. Está un poco acelerado y no hay mucho dialogo pero entended que he tenido que resumir diez capítulos** **en uno solo XD**

 **¡Como siempre muchas gracias a todas por leer y vuestros comentarios! Cada vez sois más y me temo que pronto no podré responderos una por una xD**

 **lu89:**

 **Pues aquí tienes la continuación ¡y siento el retraso!**

 **Guest:**

 **¡Aquí tienes más! Gracias por leer!**

 **Anonymous D:**

 **¡Muchas gracias! No sé si soy merecedora de esas palabras después de tal retraso con el capítulo T.T**

 **megalmonster:**

 **Jajajajaja me gustó mucho tu comentario, aún queda para saber que le responderá Sougo pero ya al menos espero que salgáis de muchas de esas dudas que teníais respecto a Sougo con este capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **i love okikagu:**

 **¡Espero que pudieras dormir! SIENTO MUCHO MI TARDANZA. Muchas gracias por tus desearme un buen fin de semana y mi recuperación, me siento muy mal por haberos tenido esperando D:**

 **Jugem Jugem:**

 **Hisashi es imprescindible, quería meterlo desde el principio pero no sabía como introducirle, por fin encontré la oportunidad y si puedo decir que dará mucho juego xD Gracias por tu comentario y siento mucho haber tardado :(**

 **mitsuki:**

 **Espero que siga siendo de tus favoritos después de mi tardanza :( ¡la cual siento de verdad! ¿Hay occ en este? Sougo es muy difícil y no te preocupes, Kamui y Gintoki montarán la 3ª Guerra Mundial cuando lo descubran XD**

 **mi-chan:**

 **¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! ¡DE VERAS QUE LO HAGO! Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, sin vosotras no sería nada T^T.**

 **Aki dragneel:**

 **No sabes lo mal que me siento por teneros esperando D: y si falta para que termine además como estoy de vacaciones tardaré menos en actualizar ¡lo prometo! Gracias por comentar, leer y por tener paciencia.**

 **Guest-san:**

 **Me gusta la de idea de Gest-san, ahora podré reconocerte con facilidad. Siento muchísimo haber tardado, espero que este capítulo lo compense y os guste. Gracias por comentar y leer D:**

 **Leche de fresas:**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, en serio, lo siento. Y sí Kagura está loca pero yo también habría gritado si veo una, de hecho ya lo hago xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por ser pacientes y mil gracias más por comentar.**

 **Okita Kagura:**

 **Y entendible, yo también lo hago xD Siento la tardanza y muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Cynthia:**

 **¡Aquí está la continuación! Perdón por la tardanza, me alegro que te gustara el anterior y espero que te haya gustado este también, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **C-300:**

 **Como compensación por tardan (y de paso disculparme) diré que sí, es un nuevo rival para Sougo. No iba a ser la pobre Kagura la única que lo iba a tener complicado XD ¡Espero que te haya gustado este también!**

 **Argin Heart:**

 **¡Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo e igual espero que te guste este! ¡MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO! Espero que este resuelva muchas dudas y prometo tardar menos ahora. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Chiyu:**

 **¡Chiyu siento muchísimo la tardanza! ¡Espero que aún me leas! Te puedo decir que Hisashi dará mucho juego y que le pondrá las cosas difíciles a Sougo. Muchas gracias por comentarme y espero que puedas perdonar la tardanza y que te haya gustado este capítulo D:**

 **anonmo:**

 **Jajajajaja habrá celos, no te preocupes! Gracias por comentarme y perdón por la tardanza! :(**

 **Luz:**

 **Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero mis estudios eran mi prioridad, de todas formas a partir de ahora y con mis vacaciones podré volver a actualizar como antes. Gracias por tener paciencia, comentarme y leerme!**

 **Ale Shaw:**

 **¡En dos días haría un mes que actualicé! Al límite xD Mil perdón por la tardanza, no te preocupes que no os voy a abandonar, os prometí que lo terminaría y lo voy a cumplir, espero que este capítulo lo compense. ¡Mil gracias por com** entar!


	12. Chapter 11

**Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. ¿Cómo se atreve a volver esta sinvergüenza por aquí después de todo este tiempo y con un capítulo tan corto? No sabéis cuanto lo siento.**

 **He tenido algunos problemas familiares que han provocado que mi inspiración saliera por la ventana y, además, he encontrado trabajo de lo mío (turismo) en un hotel, eso ha significado horarios locos de mañana, tarde y noche, y eso, a su vez, ha significado que he estado tan cansada que prácticamente no he abierto el ordenador para nada.**

 **Quizás no actualice tan seguido como antes, pero prometí que no os iba a abandonar e intentaré que el siguiente sea algo más largo.**

 **No me odies mucho D:**

Quizás porque el mundo estaba en su contra (tenía que estar en su contra desde el mismo momento que la hizo enamorarse de ese idiota) Kagura y el Sádico brujo (tenía que ser brujo para que una chica tan inteligente como ella se enamorara de semejante imbécil) no habían vuelto a tener ni una sola oportunidad para intentar hablar.

En su casa siempre había alguien de por medio, desde su hermano hasta Gintoki y Tsukuyo, pasando por Shinpachi, su hermana y por ende, Kondo… y así. Había ido alguna vez a su trabajo, pero nunca solo y ella tampoco podía dejar de trabajar para tener una conversación en el que le dirían que no estaba interesado en ella.

Así que en verdad no sabía si no hablar con él era una cosa buena o mala.

De alguna forma se había vuelto bastante amiga de su nuevo vecino, Hisashi, provenía de una familia adinerada pero padecía de una salud muy delicada que apenas y le permitía salir de su casa así que a Kagura le daba pena. ¿De qué servía tener todo el dinero del mundo si te tenías que quedar siempre en tu casa enfermo? De forma que pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa, solían jugar a videojuegos o hacer los deberes. Soyo empezaba a ponerse algo celosa.

Volvió a su casa después de un paseo excesivamente largo con Sadaharu y sí, ahí estaba él. Trabajaba, ¿no prefería pasar sus descansos en su propia casa, recobrando fuerzas? No, tenía que ir a la de ella a mirarla con la cara más seria que pudiera, diciéndole claramente con la mirada _"voy a seguir viniendo aquí hasta que te rindas y dejes de buscar excusas para no hablar conmigo"_.

\- Ya era hora. - Kamui parecía especialmente molesto, con el ceño fruncido – no paras por casa, voy a tener que poner una foto tuya en el salón para poder acordarme de como es tu cara.

\- ¡Qué exagerado eres! – hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia – podría ser peor.

\- Sí, podrías ser una hermana normal.

\- Pues eso.

Quitó la correa del collar de Sadaharu, intentando no mirarle. Sentía sus ojos firmemente clavados. Estaba segura de que si contaba el tiempo que pasaba mirándola sin parpadear ganarían algún récord.

\- Bueno yo… voy a… mi cuarto.

\- Vamos a ponernos una película, ¿no quieres quedarte?

Pegó un pequeño saltó ante su voz. Llevaban tanto tiempo casi sin hablarse que escucharla la asustó.

\- - Sí eso – su hermano abandonó toda molestia y sonrió – hace tiempo que no quieres hacer nada con nosotros. Como te has vuelto una señorita muy ocupada y solicitada.

\- - Y vuelves a exagerar – está vez rodó los ojos.

\- - ¡Es verdad! Llevo qué ¿meses? Sin escucharos a vosotros dos – señaló a cada uno acusadoramente con el dedo – sin pelearos. Creo que hasta lo echo de menos… Solo falta que el calvo entre por la puerta y el fin del mundo habrá empezado definitivamente.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos mientras ambos hermanos miraban fijamente a la puerta, esperando que alguien entrara por ella pero nadie lo hizo.

\- - Venga, quédate.

La pobre Kagura tragó con dificultad, casi podría jurar que vio cómo su sonrisa malvada se formaba a la vez que se deslizaba (¿Podría ser que se estuviera moviendo con maldad también?) hacia un lado para hacerle un hueco a su lado en el sofá.

\- - Yo… tengo que estudiar….

\- - No has estudiado en tu vida ¿y vas a hacerlo justo ahora?

\- - ¡Eh que mis notas han mejorado muchísimo!

\- - Será posible.

Decidido, Kamui se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella. Casi cogiéndola en el aire la llevó personalmente hasta sentarla al lado del Sádico (¿En serio?) que sonría triunfante aún. Kamui volvió a su sitio al otro extremo del sofá y ella, refunfuñada, cruzó los brazos y se negó a darle la satisfacción de ver que le afectaba, aunque eso solo pareció que lo divertía más.

\- - Venga, si es de las que te gusta – añadió al tiempo que empezaba la película – zombies, sangre e idiotas.

\- - No me gustan los idiotas.

\- - Qué mentira.

Esta vez sí lo miro, horrorizada. No lo había dicho muy alto, casi un comentario para sí mismo, pero estaba claro que había tenido intención de que ella se enterara. ¿Se estaba llamando idiota a sí mismo? Sentía su cara arder como nunca a pesar de que él miraba a la peli fijamente, aunque con la sonrisa de triunfo aún.

Lo cierto era que en otra situación podría haber disfrutado de la película, pero estaba demasiado tensa y su estómago no dejaba de recordarle que _"siii, este chico te gusta"_.

\- - ¿Has visto, China? – llamó su atención dándole con el codo, con bastante fuerza – si estuviéramos en un apocalipsis zombies yo te dispararía, te mataría y después diría que te confundí con un zombie. – sonreía con placer - Como eres tan fea como uno.

\- - Me alegaría de que lo hicieras, así podría volver como un zombie, morderte y convertirte en uno.

\- - Los zombies no tienen consciencia, no podrías venir a por mí intencionadamente.

\- - Para poder morderte a ti, guardaría un poco.

Kamui sonreía divertido, parecía feliz de la forma en la que se desarrollaba la tarde y ella, tenía que admitir que había echado de menos pelear con él.

\- - ¿Sólo por mí? Qué bonito. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de comerme vivo?

Mientras sentía su cara ponerse del mismo color que su pelo decidió que no, no lo había echado de menos.

No había mayor idiota.

 **Sé que no ha pasado gran cosa pero tened paciencia, ¡merecerá la pena!**

 **Gracias por leer, un beso a todos/as que habéis tenido paciencia :)**


	13. AVISO

¡HOLA! Por favor, no me odiéis mucho.

No, no es un capítulo nuevo pero no os preocupéis que tampoco son malas noticias.

En primer lugar gracias a todos los que apoyáis (y seguís apoyando) esta historia y siento mucho estar tan ausente.

Pronto, muy pronto subiré nuevo capítulo pero necesito que tengáis paciencia y me deis un par de semanas más.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
